Like Shadows in the Night
by SoulReaperCrewe
Summary: Born and reborn twice to the Shadows, Harry joins Camp Half Blood to both protect his siblings and ensure the world does not come crumbling down. All the while avoiding the old magical world he left behind and was never part of to begin with. Strong Badass Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**So a new story I have been thinking about lately. I hope you all like it. I kinda have Percy Jackson/Harry Potter on the brain at the moment. I want to use it while I have the inspiration. **

**I have been mad about TMNT lately so you will find a few elements of it in this story. I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Silena Beauregard was unsure of how she ended up in the situation she was currently in. It was almost as if the gods were laughing at her as she sat on the cold floor of the New York subway. She had found out she was a demi goddess just over four years ago and since then her life had been relatively safe and happy, or at least as safe and happy as a demi gods life good be.

Being a daughter of Aphrodite she was not as well versed in fighting as children of Ares were or as smart as children of Athena all were. They didn't have the same talents that children of Hephaestus had with creating and building or the jack of all trades life styles that children of Hermes possessed.

Instead the children of Aphrodite had one big claim which was that they were all beautiful. No matter whether they were tall or short, black or white, poor or rich, any child born from the Love Goddess was born with great beauty that made men want to be with them and women jealous of them. And beauty was a very dangerous weapon in the right hands.

She had managed to get permission from Chiron, their camp trainer to give her permission to go into the city since it was only a week away from Christmas. She could have asked Mr. D but she didn't like the smelly wine god all that much. Just looking at him made her stomach churn with nausea.

The immortal trainer of heroes preferred that she stayed at camp, not wanting to risk Silena getting in some kind of trouble but he eventually relented. Since she was one of the older and senior campers at 16 years of age, Chiron knew he could trust her. Plus the scent of a child of Aphrodite was not as pungent as others.

She had a feeling her mom had a hand in charming Chiron to let her go. And maybe a little bit of her own charm so to speak.

Not that she would ever admit to that.

She had some major shopping to do and presents to get for her siblings and closest friends. Her mother, despite seeing her on the very rarest of occasions had given her an unlimited credit card to use and spend on her siblings. They all had one and it made their lifestyle extremely desirable by others.

Aphrodite might have been the most sexual and selfish of the Olympians Gods but she knew how to treat and look after her kids.

She bought bags and bags full of clothes and little goodies to give to everyone, including a special gift for a particular son of Hephaestus that she was currently crushing on. When she had heard he had made her a gift from one of the Stoll brothers, her mind panicked and made this trip even more necessary.

The trip to New York had been successful with bags upon backs in her two hands. It was amazing how a slim girl like her could carry so many. But when it came to shopping there was nothing that could stop a child of love.

However it was because of that trip that she ended up getting herself into the problem she was currently in.

As she entered one of the underground subways, one of the banks nearby had ended up being robbed and raided by a group of thugs. The police had managed to destroy their vehicle, preventing them from getting away. This though caused the thugs to resort to drastic measures. They managed to shoot their way out of the bank as most of the police force were still on their way. Some officers had been shot down while others took cover behind their vehicles.

Why anyone wanted to rob a bank near Christmas completely baffled her.

And of course they the tugs decided to take refuge in the subway platform that she had just walked into.

So here she was sitting in the cold and dreary subway in the middle of December, close to Christmas and currently being held hostage along with twenty other people while men in black clothes, black masks and wielding guns used them as shields. Not the exact way she had wanted to end her day but there wasn't much she could do about that now.

_'Mom I don't suppose you could lend a hand here could you?'_ Silena asked in a hopeful tone. When a minute passed and nothing happened she slouched down against the wall even further. _'Figures.'_

Camp Half Blood which had been her home for almost four years now was miles away and too far for anyone to come and help her. Clarisse, her best friend was out on some kind of top secret mission and Annabeth and Thalia had gone with Percy to collect some new demi god that had recently popped up in Maine.

_'I should off taken another subway route.'_ she thought to herself as one of the thugs began shouting at one of the others on why he apparently left their getaway vehicle.

An argument ensured between the two before the third broke it up. She guessed this guy was the leader of this little group of criminals since he was able to quickly shut them up. The other three were keeping an eye on the stairway where she and the other hostages knew the police were currently waiting.

"Mommy I'm scared." she heard and turned to see a little girl no older than seven huddled close to her mom. It looked like they had the same idea as her and had done some Christmas shopping of their own.

"It's okay baby. This will all get sorted out soon. Just you wait and see. We'll be home soon." the Mom tried to reassure but was not sounding all that believable.

All the hostages ducked further to the ground when shots were fired from the three at the stairwell.

"I got one." she could have sworn she heard before she heard the leader of the thugs growl in annoyance. She hoped whoever they shot was okay.

"If they won't get us a vehicle then we will have to use more lethal force." he told them.

Silena watched and went wide eyed when he went over to the hostages and grabbed the little girl and took her away from her mother. The mother tried to get her back but the man fired a warning shot in the air which kept her grounded.

"Please not my baby." the woman begged but he took no notice of her. The others tried to comfort her while Silena saw the look on the little girls face. She looked utterly terrified and was sobbing for her mom. The man's hand was wrapped around her shoulder, keeping in her in place otherwise she would run back to her mother.

"I'm going up. Perhaps this will reason with them." he told his fellow thugs as he began to walk with the girl towards the stairs. The mothers and daughter cries got louder before Silena knew she had to do something.

"Wait." Silena spoke getting his attention. She prayed her charm speak would work right now.

* * *

**Nearby**

The commotion of the bank robbers was so loud that it attracted the attention of all the local New Yorkers that lived in the area. Crowds of people huddled together behind the police barricades to watch as the police attempted to negotiate with the criminals.

For many it was exciting while others saw it as downright terrifying. But whatever the feelings were it caught the attention of them all. They all felt like they were in some kind of movie. Some even believed it was a scene from a movie.

Every time a shot was fired from their guns the crowd would jump in surprise. Some would scream while others would duck and hold their arms over their heads for protection. The police were shouting at them all to disperse since them being there was making their job that much tougher. They didn't want any innocent casualties on their hands.

"Rodgers what's the status?" the chief of police asked into a walkie-talkie, speaking gruffly to one of the younger officers who was stationed at the entrance of the subway, making regular checks down the stairs to update them on what the criminals were doing.

This time of year there was always an increase in theft and pick pocketing from those less fortunate wanting to buy Christmas gifts for their loved ones. Their hearts went out to them but ultimately they had to do their job. This situation they were in was the first time in his career someone had made a grand bank robbery attempt like this ever. It really brought some Christmas drama.

"It's quiet sir. Not much noise coming from down there. I don't like it."

"Can you see any of the hostages?"

"Negative sir. All hostages are out of sight. They must be keeping them close together on the platform."

Just as two of the officer attempted to take one step forward, shots were fired from the bottom of the stairs. One managed to get in cover in time but the young man the captain was talking to got hit in the shoulder and was left down on the ground, bleeding profusely from the shoulder.

It only took a few seconds for two nearby officers to grab him and haul him away to seek medical help.

"Dammit." the Chief said to himself as he hit one of his police vehicles.

As the New York police force and the local New Yorkers waited and prayed that the hostages would all be okay, none would notice a set of green eyes watching closely from within the crowd of people behind the barricade. His face and identity was concealed with a dark hoodie and wore simple dark jeans and top with a thin leather jacket covering the top.

Almost as if he was hearing what the police were saying, the hooded figure began walking out of the crowd, pushing past various members of the public before he made his way into one of the dark alleyways that the police had not occupied. He looked behind him to make sure no one was watching or following him.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a piece of red cloth and tied it around the top of his head with two hole marks for his eyes.

As if he was a shadow on the wall he disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Subway**

"What girlie? Speak up." the man asked as his grip tightened on the girl. His gun spun around and ended up pointing right into her chest. It caught her of guard as she took a quick gulp. Staring down the barrel of a gun was utterly terrifying.

She licked her lips from going dry and wriggled on the spot, thinking of something to say.

"Surely you want to think this through for a minute right? Holding a girl at gunpoint will just get you into more trouble than you're already in."

"What's it to you?"

"Well urm...for robbing a bank you're already facing what? Ten years in prison? Maybe more? Your buddy over there shot a cop meaning he's going to be there for a long time. What do you think holding a child at gunpoint will get you?"

Oddly enough that seemed to deter him somewhat. Though he was wearing a mask she could tell he was thinking it over. The other criminals all stopped and looked over at her thinking the same thing. Her charm speak looked to be helping. She hadn't had much practice with it but there was no time like the present.

_'Come on Silena keep talking and keep that head of yours.'_

"If you surrender now then you could be out in what? Ten years? Maybe a bit less for good behavior. Let's not make this any worse than it already is. They might even be lenient since its Christmas and you have a sob story."

She could see her charm speak was working as the grip on the girl was starting to loosen ever so slightly. They were considering it.

She made one more attempt. "Let's all just calm down and just end this right here. So how about you first lower your weapons."

They watched as the guns all lowered as per her command and mentally she smiled and wanted to breathe easy. The other hostages looked at her in wonder while the mother was reaching out for her child. hey were all curious how this girl was able to reason with them like this. As if they were following her every word.

Before they could reach each other however, a gunshot was heard from one of the police officers outside and quickly destroyed what progress Silena had made. The thug's grip tightened once more on the little girl who cried from the sudden force as the charm broke.

"YOU!" he shouted as he pointed the gun towards Silena who was startled from the sudden change. "You think you can convince me to hand myself in. Not happening."

His gun lifted back up and was now staring her right in the face again. However brave she felt a minute ago was not gone and was now left a quivering wreck as the other thugs all grouped together with their guns raised high.

"Stupify."

Before any more shots could be fired and lives could be lost, an invisible force collided with the leaders hands causing him to yelp and knock the gun away from him. The gun went skidding across the ground and fell onto the subway tracks.

"What the?" he asked as they all heard running footsteps coming from their right. Everyone twist their heads and saw a figure running towards them at great speed that caught all of them off guard. None of them could see his face due to his hood being brought up. To their added surprise the lights in the subway suddenly turned off, leaving them with only the darkness and the sounds of the subway and trains in the distance.

Silena didn't know what was happening but she could hear fighting going on and bodies getting thrown on the ground. She ducked her head when one of the thugs got thrown across the room and collided on the wall right beside her.

"TAKE HIM DOWN." she heard before another punch could be heard along with the sound of someone getting thrown to the ground.

"What going on? Who is this?" Silena whispered to herself as she tried to see from the occasional gun fire flashes but it just wasn't enough.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone and clicked on the night vision app that one of the Stoll had convinced her to install on her phone. For once she saw that their advice was going to come in handy. Normally phones were not allowed at the camp but what Chiron didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Turning on the night vision app and beginning to video record, Silena held up the phone and finally got an image to what was happening.

She watched as the figure ducked a punch from one of the thugs who was throwing his fist like a madman and then proceeded to grab his arm, throw him over his shoulder onto the ground and then kick him in the chest. It sent him spiraling across the ground.

More gun shots were fired out in rapid concession, again making light for milliseconds. The figure ran towards the thugs and jumped over them, cracking their heads together as he did so before swiping them to the ground with his legs. He rolled onto one of them and proceeded to punch him twice and knocking him clean out.

He then rolled onto another and slammed his face into the ground, making a choked sound come from the thug.

One of the other thugs who had been thrown to the floor at the beginning of the fight, raised his weapon. But as if knowing what would happen, the figure raised his hand and like earlier an invisible force shot out and slammed into the guys chest, knocking him into one of the subway pillars and rendering him unconscious.

"Amazing." Silena whispered completely enthralled with what she was seeing through her phone.

Five were down which left just one guy left who happened to be the leader of the group. He ended up panicking as he could hear his men get take out by this unknown person.

He grabbed a hold of the little girl from earlier and pointed a handgun at the temple, making her cry out and the mother shriek out in terror after hearing her daughters cry.

"Stay back. Whoever you are you stay back. You...you freak. I...I will shoot her." he declared as the figure stopped and stared at him. Silena watched as the figure turned to look at the man, his silhouette becoming a bit clearer with the night vision. In a low tone Silena heard his voice as did the man.

"No you won't. If you do that then there will be no one stopping me from getting to you." the figure told him.

Silena stared at their hero. She could barely make him out on her phone's camera but could tell it was a teenage boy by the voice. She hoped to see him once the lights were on.

He flicked his finger, making the thug unaware of what he was doing.

The thug was panicking a great deal as his hands shook and trigger finger repeatedly tapped against the gun trigger. IT wasn't suppose to turn out like this. It was suppose to be simple. None of this was ever meant to happen.

Making a rash decision he threw the girl to the side who landed beside her mother and proceeded to fire at his attacker.

Only when he looked back in front of him did he see the silhouette of the person was now gone, leaving him and Silena greatly confused.

"Behind you." he heard as he jumped forward in fright. He turned his gun to face his attacker but his gun got kicked out of his hands and felt his entire body being lifted up into the air.

From the tunnel the sound of a train could be heard from the subway lines and everyone watched as a train sped past their platform, lighting up the platform. The unknown hero had his back turned to them and his face was concealed from them.

"This is going to hurt." he whispered to the thug and left Silena and everyone else gasping as he threw the man into the train, making him crash through the windows and slamming against the train walls with great force. The pain and shock of what happened knocked the thug out with a possible broken everything as passengers inside the train jumped and yelped in surprise.

The train quickly came to a halt as the sudden impact made the driver stop the large mode of transportation. The people inside were left shocked and screaming as the man's body just lay their unconscious.

Silena could have sworn she heard a hand clap and some muttering from their savior before she pointed the camera over to where he was standing.

"Who are you?" she asked and saw his head turn to look towards her for a second before he turned around and ran off back the way he originally came.

"WAIT!" she shouted. As she stood up, the lights in the subway finally turned back on and startled everyone when they found right in the center of the platform was the other five thugs, now all tied up in chains and still knocked out. They all looked baffled and looked in the direction their hero had vanished.

_'How the hell did that happen?'_

"Who was that?

"I wanted to thank him."

"He saved my baby."

"Was he some kind of super hero?"

Silena just stared in the direction as the police began making their way down the stairs, having heard all the commotion that occurred moments ago and the others train arriving.

When she looked at them she bit her lip in order not to laugh. The officers stood their looking at the thugs in confusion while others look astonished. Very quickly they began asking what happened and were being filled in by those on the platform what had happened.

"Who are you?" Silena whispered to herself. She was no genius but she knew this savior of theirs was definitely not normal by any means.

Had she just found a demigod?

She needed to go back to camp. Chiron and the others needed to hear of this.

She quickly went to one of the officers and charm spoke him to let her go and offer transportation for her to get back home. She had enough of trains for one day.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Clicking the door to his apartment open, the lone figure and green eyed hero arrived back to his home and lent against the closed door, catching his breath and resting his body and mind.

No doubt his father would hear of the events this night and would not be happy he exposed himself as he did. His father could be very stern with him most of the time. Not that he really minded but his gut was telling him he needed to step in this time and he was glad that he had done just that.

Lowering his hood and taking off his jacket his form finally revealed itself.

He was a young man at 16 years of age with short dark black hair and intimidating green eyes that he inherited from his mother. He had a light skin tone with a mixture of strong and soft facial features he got from both of his parents. He was tall for his age standing at 6'1 and was quite muscular, showing an athletic physique with broad shoulders. On his forehead was a lightning shaped scar that he received when he had for as long as he could remember. His skin was lightly tanned though the winter weather had made him a little paler then normal.

Rubbing his shoulder as he walked across the room, he went towards his window and opened it up fully. As he did a small smile appeared on his face as a beautiful snowy owl flew into the room and perched itself on a nearby stand. Her amber eyes looked at Harry as her head bobbed to the side.

"Hey girl. Did you have a good evening?" he asked and smiled a little wider when she bobbed her head forward in confirmation. He took out a treat from one of the draws and fed it to her, getting a delighted hoot in response.

After patting her head he slipped of his shoes and went to lay down on the couch and turned the TV on. Flipping through the channels, he stopped and winced when he saw the news report on the earlier hostage situation.

Yep now he definitely knew his father would be hearing about this.

"I think we will have a visit in a few days girl." he told his owl who simply bobbed her head up and down.

Sighing he lay his head and enjoyed a peaceful evening after laying the smack down on those thugs. He reached into his pocket and placed the red cloth from earlier on the table beside him.

Harry DiAngelo, formerly known as Harry Potter enjoyed the rest of his evening in peace and ignored the rest of the world going on around him.

* * *

**Camp Half Blood**

Silena had rarely run in her life. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy running but more the heels she normally wore weren't suited for it.

Have you tried running in heels. It's basically murder.

The Camp was located in Log Island and was an enormous plot of land that protected the demi gods from the nastiest and evil creatures in the supernatural world. All around the border was a magical shield that originated from the great pine tree that was settled on top of Half Blood Hill. The most prominent buildings of the Camp were the 12 cabins that were situated in the center of the camp around a great hearth created by the Goddess Hestia.

She ran towards the frilly pink cabin ten, also known as the Aphrodite cabin and pushed the door open. She said hi to the few siblings that were staying during the Winter holidays, quickly changed her clothes, hid her gifts under her bed and got out her laptop.

Normally it was advised that the campers were not allowed electronic devices like laptops and phones, but she figured this would have to be the exception.

She quickly got out her phone and uploaded the video of the event onto her laptop, trying to ignore the questions her sisters were asking her. Thankfully her nosy sister Drew was not around at the moment. She didn't want to deal with that terror right now.

Once the clip had been uploaded onto the laptop, she quickly put on a pair of pink sneakers and rushed out of the cabin and rushed to the dining pavilion where most of the other cabin residents were currently located. She knew she would find Chiron there. Behind her she left her siblings confused and wondering what was bothering their elder sister.

Silena sprinted across the camp, passing the big house and climbing wall until eventually arriving at the pavilion. The dining pavilion was framed in Greek columns on a hill that overlooks the sea. There are no walls or rooftops that cover the mess hall. Torches blaze from the columns and a central fire burning inside a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub.

There were twelve long tables situated while a single one at the front of the other twelve where Chiron and Mr. D would normally sit. About four of the tables were vacant while the rest had various cabin members on each.

Though she couldn't help but scowl when she noticed the hunters were here. No wonder her siblings stuck to their cabin tonight. The Hunters of Artemis just brought problems with them every time they came to the camp.

She saw her crush Charles Beckendorf, a tall dark skinned boy sit at the Hephaestus table seemingly enjoying his meal and talking to one of his siblings. Her cheeks flushed a little when he noticed her and gave her a small wave and a smile as if welcoming her back.

By the hunters table, the lieutenant Zoe Nightshade, who was a pretty girl with long black hair in a braid saw her look over and quickly began glaring. Silena happily glared right back before turning her attention to the head of the table.

Everyone noticed her approach the table and saw Chiron lift his head and smile when he saw Silena.

"Ahh Silena my dear. I hope your day in the city was successful?" Chiron asked as he drank some hot cocoa. Mr. D sat next to him happily sipping on cola, letting his pudgy stomach hang out happily.

"Urh yeah it went pretty well. I got everything I needed."

"Good that's good." Chiron responded before frowning when he saw the laptop in her hands. "Silena you know technology is not allowed at camp."

"I know Chiron and I would have kept it hidden but there's something you need to see. I think its important."

"What do you have to show me child?" he asked as Silena placed the laptop on the table.

"Earlier when I was in the city the subway I was using got stuck in a hostage situation with some armed thugs that tried to rob a bank." she explained and told him how she ended up in that situation.

As she spoke several people were listening to her story in interest. The first was the son of Poseidon Percy Jackson, a 14 year old with black hair and sea green eyes that resembled the ocean. Next to him was his best friend Grover, a satyr with dark brown curly hair and two small horns protruding out on top of his head.

On a table to his right sitting on their own was Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus. She was 15 years old with electric blue eyes and shoulder length spiky hair that spiked out at the ends. Her eyebrows were raised in curiosity as she listened to the story. A hostage situation with regular thugs was a new one for her.

Across the room the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis Zoe Nightshade also found herself mildly interested. A boy who saved a group of people for no clear reason? She would have to see it to believe it.

Then on the Hermes table, two boys with similar black hair and pointy ears perked up when they heard something about saving people and hostages. It sounded wicked cool and neither Connor or Travis could keep from listening. Beside them the other person who sounded interested was a small boy with slightly pale skin with black messy hair and wearing an aviator jacket that was a few sizes too big for him.

"I'll play it for you and you can tell me what you think." Silena explained as she brought up the clip. "Chiron all I know is whoever this Person is he can't be a regular person. Not if the things I saw him do were any indication."

Chiron nodded. "Play me the clip child and I will see if your right."

As the clip began to play Percy, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Connor, Travis, Beckendorf and Zoe all huddled around the screen, though Zoe hung back a bit since she didn't want to be so close to a group of boys.

Even Mr. D was idly curious and watched in the corner of his eye, something only Chiron noticed.

"Look watch him right there." Silena pointed out as the figure brought down one of the thugs with ease and kicked him a good distance away. They all heard a crack and winced.

"Strong." Grover noted first as everyone nodded with him.

"If you think that's impressive then watch this." Silena pointed out as they now watched him jumped over two thugs, smash their heads together, swiped their legs and then beat them in submission with his fists.

"Wicked. He's so cool." Nico said. If he could his eyes would have become stars as he watched. "Is he some kind of superhero?"

"This guy is impressive. And he is so quick." Thalia added as she followed the movements as best as she could. What she would give to be able to move like that.

The rest of the video was watched in silence, many of them squinting when the vision got a little too dark for the night vision as the beat down continued. The girls all growled at the little girl being held at gunpoint before they watched the figure seemingly just appear behind him and then throw him into the carriages of the incoming train.

Everyone winced at that.

"That was ruthless." Grover muttered as they watched as the light came back on and showed the thugs tied up in chains on the ground and the mysterious savior seemingly disappeared. All the demi gods chuckled at that but were still left amazed.

"That was kinda cool. He really kicked their asses." Thalia smirked while Zoe shrugged and walked back to her table.

"Some boy playing hero. He'll get himself hurt eventually. They always do." Zoe added causing Thalia to give her the bird behind her back.

"Some demi god playing hero? He's either going to get killed or get caught." Mr. D noted before letting out a loud burp that made many go green.

"What do you think Chiron? You think he's one of us?" Silena asked as Chiron had a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at the screen.

He was impressed and could see this person had some form of training in the martial arts. The way he moved, the strength and speed, as well as just appearing behind someone and making lights go out. This young man was skilled.

But the form was very familiar to him.

"Chiron?" Silena asked again as the others all returned to their tables, talking about what how cool that video was and how they wished they were there to see it up close. Chiron looked up at the girl and nodded his head, putting his thoughts away for the moment.

"You were correct in bringing this to me Silena. I need to go and make a call." he quickly spoke as got up and trotted out of the dining pavilion, everyone watching as he did including Mr. D who was curious about his age-old friend. "Though we will be talking about all this technology at camp."

Pretty much everyone looked away when he said that which told him he would have a busy few days. As he walked back to the Big House, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Chiron didn't need to guess about the identity of this person.

He already had an idea of who it was.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter.**

**You might be wondering why Harry has DiAngelo as his last name and why he WAS a potter. All will be explained in the coming few chapters. **

**Please Review guys. The more reviews I get the quicker I will try to update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First chapter was a big success. Lets keep it going everyone. Enjoy the 2nd Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Since the day he turned fourteen Harry had grown used to the silence of his apartment and the large open space he got from lying in his bed. Stretching his whole body and limbs out in the morning was one of the best feelings to wake up too.

It was refreshing since he was so used to listening to Ron's snores, Neville's sleep talking or Hermione throwing around orders.

Don't even get him started what it was like staying at the Weasley household. Incoming Hurricane Molly!

Or what it was like when he lived with the Dursleys. Petunia's shrill voice could wake even the heaviest of sleepers. He was sure the woman must have been part banshee at least.

He moved to New York when he was fourteen, a request his father had given him in order to get away from Britain and that poisonous community they knew as the Wizarding world.

When he was just a baby his parents were killed by a psychotic power hungry dark wizard who called himself Voldemort. It was a lame name, which he continued to make fun off even to this day. His Mother had sacrificed herself to protect him while his father had been killed with the bright idea of attacking Voldemort head on.

Afterwards the dark wizard had apparently been defeated by him in some strange act of magic that made him famous in the world. With his parents gone he was sent to live with his muggle aunt and uncle from his mother's side of the family. According to Professor Dumbledore, the head master of Hogwarts, it was for the best since it would offer him the best protection by staying out of their world.

The Dursleys became his primary caretakers and it was not for the better.

His first eleven years of living with the Dursleys were horrid in every sense of the word. For the first five years of his life he lived in a cupboard under the stairs that rarely got cleaned out and was full of spiders and other creepy crawlies. Then out of nowhere, his Uncle and Aunt took him out of the cupboard and told him he would be staying in the old spare room.

He wasn't sure why they had a change of heart but he did remember them being pale white when they told him as if something had spooked the hell out of them.

He now understood who that was.

Though his accommodations were better they still treated him horribly and made him do all of their chores, which included cooking, cleaning, washing and gardening. Because of this, he rarely got to have any fun at all.

Then when he turned eleven, he got the letter that informed him that he was a wizard. It freaked him a little when he first found out he was wizard. The prospect of being able to use magic was a kid's dream.

The three years of his life at Hogwarts were supposed to have been a fresh start for him. A place where he could meet friends, learn how to use magic and go on to live a relatively normal life. He was placed into Gryfindor, his parents' old house and the house of the brave. Everything was supposed to have been brilliant.

At least that was the original plan. Until he saw the real nature of everyone there and saw them for whom they really were.

Ron, who was supposed to have been his best friend, was jealous of Harry due to his fame and being the so called golden boy. He hated being the sidekick, so to speak, and if a chance came for himself to rise and knock Harry down a level, he would happily oblige – that red haired tosser.

Hermione it turned out had wormed her way into his life for the sole purpose of her own agenda and goals. She wanted to be seen as the greatest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw and believed her best ticket to do so would be to befriend him. She was far too controlling; her pride and ego were through the roof and she had to know everything that was going on, even when it was none of her business.

Draco Malfoy, the mere thought of the resident pure blood supremacist left a bad taste in his mouth. Malfoy happily went out of his way to ensure Harry's time at Hogwarts was miserable. He turned the entire Slytherin house against him with just words and possible money from his father. Malfoy enjoyed nothing more than rubbing the fact that he was rich and spoiled by his parents into people's faces, one of which was even worse than he was.

And then there was the worst of the lot. Albus Dumbledore. The man who portrayed himself as a warrior of the light and leader of the light forces was in fact nothing more than a sneaky and conniving old man who was too power hungry for his own good. His constant need to keep secrets and gain more power and followers became an addiction to the man and eventually was proving to be inflict more harm then good

Going so far as to create a false prophecy, which Harry learnt the day he turned fourteen.

Getting out of bed, he made his way into the sitting area and quickly opened a window, getting some cool and refreshing winter air into his apartment to wake him up. He could see his breath in the air due to the cold, but he never minded. He enjoyed the cold. It would liven him up and it helped get him fully up.

Behind him he turned to see Hedwig, the snowy owl that had been his companion for more than five years. Out of everyone he knew, she was the only one from the wizarding world that had never turned their back on him and remained by his side. The owl was far more of a friend than Ron and Hermione ever were and could be.

Her amber eyes fluttered open and gazed into Harry's warn green eyes. She hooted a good morning to her owner which increased when he patted and stroked the top of her head.

"Morning girl, did you sleep well?" He got a happy bobbing of the head as an answer. She nipped playfully at his fingers as he continued to pet the top of her soft head.

"The window will be open all day, so if you want to go flying then head of any time you want. Just be back at the normal time, okay?" he told her as got a similar reply back.

Grabbing the TV remote he switched the TV on but quickly winced when he saw the current news report.

"_Continuing from last night's report, the police are left baffled after the bank robbery turned hostage crisis ended abruptly after an unknown man saved the hostages and captured the criminals. Joy Reynard and her 7 year old daughter, Tracy, two of the hostages in last night's events, spoke to us after the ordeal. This is what Mrs. O Neil had to say to us."_

_"I was never more frightened last night than when that horrid man took my daughter and put a gun to her head. I never felt so helpless in my life. I thought that it was it for us, that I would never get to see my little girl again. But then the lights went out and all we could hear were fighting and gun shots. None of us could see anything but partial figures. Whoever it was, they were definitely a him by his voice. Then the light came back on and the thugs were all tied up in the middle of the platform. I hugged my little girl so much tighter than I ever had before!"_

_"Mrs. Reynard, if last night's hero is listening right now, what would you like to say to him?"_

The woman sniffled and tearfully looked into the camera._ "If he is listening, then on behalf of all of us last night that you saved, I want to say thank you. I hope one day we can thank you in person."_

As he watched and held his palm underneath his chin, Harry let a small smile appear on his face, happy that the little girl and her mom were safe and sound.

_Last night's events marked the third time this month that criminals have been tied up and found at the scene of the crime, dazed and confused about who captured them. All we know right now is that the City of New York seems to have a guardian angel looking after them. This is April O Neil for Channel 6 news._

As the news ended and cartoons began to play, Harry leaned back and reached into his pocket and brought out the red cloth that he placed around his eyes the night before. It didn't really do much to conceal his face, but he preferred wearing it when he got serious and was memento from his true mother. And last night's situation was as serious as it got.

Turning to look at Hedwig before stuffing the cloth back into his pocket, he asked, "You want some breakfast Hedwig? I think we have some bacon left over."

The owl gave a happy hoot. Bacon was a nice treat every now and again. Harry quickly learnt she enjoyed crispy strips of bacon and made sure to give her some when she had been good.

Before Harry could head into the kitchen and prepare his morning meal, there was a knocking at the door.

"I wonder who that is, huh girl? It's too early in the morning for visitor" he wondered aloud as he patted Hedwig's head and moved towards the door. Opening the door his eyes locked onto a pair of stern brown ones.

"Oh it's you." he muttered before opening the door fully and allowing a wheelchair bound Chiron enter his home, a stern look on the face of the immortal centaur.

"Good morning to you too, Harry. Good morning, Hedwig." Chiron greeted as he wheeled past the owl and stroked the top of her head just like Harry had moments ago. Chiron was one of the few she let pet her since she knew he was a good man.

Harry stared at the legendary trainer of heroes and prepared himself. He was in for either a lecture or a scolding. A tiny part of him hoped he was going to hear a congratulations, but he doubted it.

"You want some tea?" Harry asked as Chiron turned away from Hedwig.

"Tea would be nice, thank you. I hope I didn't come at a bad time?" Chiron asked while looking at the state of dress Harry was currently in.

"Oh no. Just make yourself at home." Harry said a little sarcastically as he entered the kitchen.

Five minutes later Harry sat on the couch opposite of Chiron, who took the first sip of his tea and sounded like he enjoyed it.

"Ahhh no one makes tea like the British. Sometimes I miss Olympus and the Camp being situated in the United Kingdom, though I don't miss that terrible British weather – sunny one moment and raining the next. It was an off again and on again few centuries."

"I think you'll find the big cheese has some to do with that given he controls the weather." Harry added as he stared right at Chiron.

"True." Chiron added as placed his tea on the table in front of him before placing a newspaper in front of him and pushed it towards Harry.

Harry picked it up and winced when he read the title.

_Vigilante Saves Hostages. Police Vow To Find Silent Hero_

Yeah. He was in for some kind of scolding.

"There something you want to tell me Harry?" Chiron asked, crossing his arms and giving him a stern look. Harry rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders.

"I...I was in the neighborhood and I...wait how do you even know it was me?" he asked. "I would like to see some proof on the accusations."

He got it the proof as Chiron took out a phone showed Harry the screen.

"Ohhhh." Harry said to himself as he watched himself kick the snot out of the thugs from the night before. He didn't realize someone was recording with their phone. That could have been a bit of a nuisance if that got out.

"How did you get that?" he wondered aloud as Chiron took back the phone.

"A daughter of Aphrodite was one of the hostages that got caught up in last nights in events. She managed to record it all with her phone and thought I should see it. She believed a demi god could have been responsible for what happened and saving those lives. "

"Well that was lucky." Harry muttered. '_Saved once again in some weird way_.'

"Yes you were. It was very lucky that it wasn't one of the other mortals or that an immortal happened to come across it and decide to show Zeus. Otherwise we likely would not be having this conversation."

"Yeah I doubt the big man would take kindly to some of our world interfering like that." Harry whispered as Chiron nodded his head. "So are you here to give me a lecture and berate me for what I did?"

"No. I'm not. While you may have acted rashly you went with your gut and you saved those people. There is no point in wondering what might and what could have happened if things had been different."

"I'm sensing a _but_ coming." Harry stated as he leaned forward. The cold hair didn't seem to bother either Harry or Chiron, and while Chiron took another long sip of his tea, Hedwig ruffled her feather and made a small sound that meant she was getting ready to take off for a flight.

"While you did the right thing, you've gotten far too close for my liking, even if you know how to disappear. That is why I believe it's time for you to come to the camp." Chiron told him as Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh no. No way am I going to some camp. We had a deal, remember? I keep out of trouble and keep up my studies and I get to stay in the city."

"Yes, we had that deal, Harry, and you managed to keep that up, which I congratulate you on. But there is more of a reason for you to come to camp now more than ever. "

"Like?"

Chiron sighed. Sometimes dealing with teenagers becomes too much.

"The Titans forces for one. In the last year and a half the Titan forces have begun to gather. Many of the unclaimed demi gods have switched sides and now fight against Olympus. Monsters have become more and more and foes older then the gods have begun to reappear. I'm sure you have noticed more activity in the city lately."

Harry nodded. "I have though they normally just walk right past me."

"The cloak Hecate put on you is still on then?" Chiron asked as he leaned forward out of his wheelchair.

"Yeah it is, but it is getting weaker. Monsters are starting to get small whiffs of my scent in the air lately."

"Then all the more reason for you to come to camp. Not even a demi god of your power will be able to survive for a long period of time without aid and protection. Your scent will lead the strongest monsters right to your doorstep."

Harry wanted to argue, but he knew Chiron was right. Given his demi god status, he would attract the worst kind of monster. Fighting monsters was far more difficulty and deadly then low life thugs with guns. With monsters they aimed to kill. Not hurt or injured, but kill.

That and the stern look Chiron was giving him didn't help.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, Chiron you know what it will be like if I go to camp," he told the centaur who sighed and nodded his head. "I'm by no means an expert with all this Greek stuff, but even I know how my father's children tend to get treated. Outcasts: feared and hated. Don't get me wrong, I don't care what people think about me anymore with my background. But it would save me a lot of hassle and you healing injured kids that get on my bad side."

Chiron inwardly knew Harry was right. Children that belonged to his father did have a tendency to be feared given how many of them turned out. Then again, most of them might have only turned out so badly because of how they were treated.

The other Olympians feared his father and that fear passed on to the children, as unfortunate as it was. Like parent like child.

Chiron needed a way that could convince Harry to come to the camp. And thankfully one appeared just yesterday.

"Do you know that Nico and Bianca were brought to camp?" Chiron told him which got his desired reaction as Harry snapped his head to look at him in astonishment. His body leaned forward as his eyes met Chiron's.

"When?" he asked, "When did they get out of the casino?"

"They arrived at camp just yesterday. They technically were let out of the casino a year and a half ago.

"Year a half?" Harry asked angrily as he stood up. "Why was I not told about this?" His fists clenched and Chiron noted the shadows in the room darken and the light outside got much darker along with it.

"Your father wanted them to blend into society at their own pace so he had them enrolled in a private school. Beside you had your own problems to deal with along with your returning memories to deal with. We waited for the right time and that time is now."

Harry wanted to be angry, but the prospect of seeing his siblings again was trumping that feeling. He would get back at Chiron and his dad at some point. "How are they fairing at the camp?"

"Your brother seems to be settling in fine thanks to the help of a few specific campers. The transition should be easier for him given more of the stronger personalities are currently absent from the camp.

"And Bianca?"

"She is at the camp, but she joined the Hunters of Artemis." he told Harry as the teen groaned in annoyance.

"Great. How did they rope my sister to join the girl scouts of Olympus.?"

"Apparently their Lieutenant can be quite convincing."

"Urhh joy," Harry muttered. The idea of his sister being a man hating, arrow firing girl scout of Artemis was nauseating. Well, at least he never needed to worry about boys hitting on her, so that was at least one plus.

They sat in silence for a good few minutes as Chiron finished his tea and let Harry digest what he had been told. After all it had been so long since he had seen his younger siblings. He was no doubt wondering what they looked like now.

Bianca must have been about 14 and Nico about 12 if he understood the whole Lotus Hotel and Casino properly.

"So...what do you think now?" Chiron asked. "Will you come to camp or will you continue to be difficult?" Chiron asked as politely as he could though he repressed a smirk when he saw Harry glare at him and cross his arms.

The sixteen year old huffed in annoyance and turned his head to look out the window as the clouds turned dark. It wasn't like he was being given much of a choice in the long run. Eventually monsters and other powerful beings would find him and attempt to kill him. While he wasn't afraid of the idea of dying given his past history with the concept and knowing he would just go straight to the Underworld, he didn't like the idea of leaving his two siblings behind without their big brother to look after them.

That and dying just sucked overall.

"You know as well I do you have me backed into a corner here." he told the old centaur who nodded his head in confirmation. "Fine I'll go."

If no one knew who Chiron was then they would have thought he was Apollo with the megawatt smile and grin on the man's face. It was very pleased that this demi god was finally going to camp. They could surely use his strength in the coming months.

"Brilliant. In that case I will have the Stolls prepare a room for you at the Hermes cabin. Since many are home for Christmas and don't come to camp until the Summer, there should be a few beds free."

"Joy oh joy." Harry muttered to himself. This was really going to be a hoot and a half. "What will we do when we get claimed anyway? Dad doesn't exactly have his own cabin."

"Ahh urm...we will cross that bridge when we get to it." Chiron responded, not entirely sure how to answer that question. "However...before you come to camp I do have one favor to ask of you." Chiron told him as Harry raised his eyebrow.

What could an immortal centaur like Chiron need from him?

* * *

**Next Day- Streets of New York**

"I'm starting to think he is doing this to show me who the boss is." Harry muttered to himself as he put a tick against the many bullet points that were written down on the piece of paper in his hand. Chiron had given it to him shortly before he left. When he asked for a favor he didn't think he that meant to collect the centaur's favorite tea mixtures and treats.

Who knew the immortal trainer of heroes had such a sense of humor.

Other than a little pick up, the only other thing to do was to fill in for one of the satyrs.

Apparently a young demi goddess had been found in the city and needed picking up. The satyr is question apparently had some kind quest he needed to go on today or something of that nature at least. Basically he was on babysitting duty.

_'Alright where is this place?'_ he thought to himself as he looked at the dress. The girl lived in an orphanage just ten blocks from where he was now located.

Shouldering the bag full of the centaur's personal groceries, Harry made his way towards the destination.

Looking round he saw most people were hurrying to get inside. The weather was getting colder and the forecast said snow was well on its way. It had snowed a few days ago, but this time it was meant to be a strong blizzard and the ground was expected to be buried in six inches of snow by the next morning. It was a good thing he was leaving today.

He also saw some parents with their children happily laughing and going on last minute Christmas shopping runs. The children all looked joyful with their rosy red cheeks while the parents had warm smiles as they listened to the laughter of their children.

It made him think about his family. His real one. James and Lily Potter were the parents he originally believed he had. Only that all changed on his fourteenth birthday. He learnt his true heritage and his real family. It didn't feel right keeping the Potter name after discovering James Potter was not his real father. Instead he went back to his original last name. The one he was truly born with.

He remembered few Christmases with his siblings and their mother that felt like so long ago, which it actually was. It was normally a joyous affair and his true mother made the best Christmas dinners around. Nothing beats an Italian woman's cooking.

As he walked, he was broken out of his thoughts when he noticed a van come speeding down the road that seemed to lose some control against the icy ground. Whoever was driving didn't seem to understand that an icy road was kind of dangerous.

The van made a hard break just beside him before it quickly took off again. Harry rubbed his eyes because he swore he just saw a fifteen year old girl wearing a silver headband and braided hair just driving a van with three other people.

He could never understand the Americans.

Fifteen minutes and two near slips later he arrived at the orphanage where he Chiron told him to collect the girl. He gave him the necessary paperwork to collect the girl, saying he was from a private camp that selected this girl to join them.

_'He makes it sound so prestigious.'_

For five minutes he spoke with the receptionist at the desk and gave her the letter from Chiron. He didn't read it but he guessed it was legit since the woman had no problem with it. The woman looked only a few years older then him and noticed she was batting her eyelashes at him.

Inwardly he smirked but decided to ignore it.

He was no pervert or sex fiend, but he did have a healthy respect for the female body. Plus he would admit he was looking forward to the Summer time and seeing the daughter of Aphrodite in their swimwear. How could he not?

This also made him sigh in annoyance. The godly hormones sometimes were just too much to deal with. It was no wonder the gods had so many kids.

"Thank you. I'm glad Lacy finally has a place to go. She is such a sweet young girl and she deserves happiness just like all the other children here. Please let Mr. Brunner know if he ever has more spots open at his camp then ask him to think of us first."

"I will Miss. Thank you." Harry told her before she directed him to the girl's room.

He headed up the flight of stairs at a quick pace and walked down the long hallway. The orphanage was in pretty good condition though it was very plain and dull with grey walls and few pictures on the wall. Harry expected to see lots of bright colors given it were a place for children. There were a few soccer balls at the end of the corridor along with a few plants that hadn't been watered in some time.

It was far too ordinary. It really nearly to be livened up a bit.

As if answering his thoughts, he heard a low scream come from one of the rooms just up ahead.

_'That was a girl's scream.'_ he thought. Whomever it belonged too must have been young.

He quickened his pace and almost palmed his forehead when he noticed the scream came from the very room he needed to go too. He tried to open the door but found it was locked from the other side.

Taking a step back he readied himself before he lunged forward and kicked the door wide open.

Looking around the room he quickly saw what was happening. A small girl was curled up into a ball on the edge of her bed, a pillow covering her face that was surely full of terror and crying. Standing above the bed was a woman, or at least what should have been a woman with white skin and flaming hair. Her eyes were red and had fangs decorating her mouth. Her legs were peculiar as one was a bronze leg and the other was a donkey leg.

The sound of the door getting kicked in alerted the Empousa as she snapped her head in his direction. Harry noticed her nose sniffing the air. The charm Hecate had put on his scent was fading quick and his scent would quickly reveal itself being so close to a monster.

"Deeeemmmmiii gooooodddddd." She hissed as she turned her body around to face Harry, being more attracted to the stronger scent. Before she could even lick her lips, however, Harry's fist struck her face and caused her to fall backwards.

She hissed up at him in anger as Harry held his hand out to the little girl.

"Come with me." he told her. She didn't need to be told twice before jumping off the bed with her pillow still in hand while Harry kicked the Empousa and kept her on the ground. He wasn't going to let her have a chance at attacking him or the girl.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. The Empousa would have laughed at him but another kicked to the face and a chipped fang kept her from speaking.

Seconds later she watched terrified as the pocket knife began to glow and began to get bigger and bigger until a true sword formed and lay in his hands. What now lay in his hand was a beautiful sword with a dark blue and silver handle and a silver hilt. Along the hilt were magic runes inscribed it written in Latin. The blade was about 3 and a half feet long with a wickedly sharp end and metal that was made of Stygian Iron.

"TTTTThhhheeee FFFooooeee HHHaammmmeerrr. Keep away from me." the Empousa hissed as she lashed out with her clawed hands, desperately trying to keep the sword from piercing her body.

"So you know this sword?" Harry asked as he looked down at the pathetic monster. "Good because it's the last thing you're about to see."

Dodging some of her swipes and narrowly avoiding a sharp claw to his left cheek, he brought down the sword and pierced the monster straight through the chest. No cry came out of the monster as it began to crumble away into gold dust. The only sound it made was the air leaving its body as she returned to the pit.

Only a golden pile of dust remained as the monster vanished.

Harry looked down at the pile before turning around to look at the little girl he saved. She was behind the door frame watching what happened with part of her face peering into the room.

To make her feel more comfortable he turned his sword back into the pocket knife, pocketed it and went down to the girl's level. "Hi. Your Lacy right?" he asked and just got a shaky nod in response. "Well my name is Harry. I'm here to take you to the camp you were told about"

He spoke softly to her and tried to be gentle with her. This was all very new to the small girl since no one had likely told her what she was yet. All she knew was that she was being collected to go to some camp.

"Is this your bag?" he asked pointing to a pink rucksack beside him. She nodded again, too timid and scared right now to say anything as she hugged her pillow closely to her. He took the bag and slung it across his shoulder before he held out his hand.

"Will you come with me Lacy? I promise you won't get attacked again."

Lacy swallowed a gulp as her head kept going from Harry to the pile of dust now on the floor. She didn't understand what was happening to her but this older boy did just save her. That nasty woman was going to eat her and out her in her yucky belly.

Thankfully she nodded which made Harry sigh as she took his hand.

The two quickly walked out of the room with the nine year old holding his hand tightly as they left.

Lacy said a quick goodbye to the caretakers who wished her luck. When asking what that noise was earlier Harry told the just tripped over and knocked a painting over.

Once they left the building, Harry waved down a cab and gave the man the address of the camp. He gave the driver the black debit card his father gave him when he arrived in New York. If the driver was a cartoon then his eyes would have become dollar signs.

As they took off down the streets of New York he could hear Lacy beside him sniffling and still shaking from the events moments ago. He placed his arm around her shoulders and brought her a little closer. After a few moments he could feel her calming down and patted her shoulder.

"It's alright now, you're safe." he reassured her as he leaned back and enjoyed the ride to the camp he dreaded on visiting the most.

* * *

**Your all probably wondering about Harry's parentage and what I mean by memories and true parents. All I will say is everything about Harry will be revealed in the coming chapters.**

**Yes Chiron knows who Harry is and that will be explained later on too.**

**Pairing wise is up in the air at the moment. I was thinking Thalia at first but now I'm unsure. Leave a comment in the review box on who you would quite like to see him paired with.**

**His sword too you might be curious about. Basically his sword is Gandalfs sword from Hobbit and LOTR. Glamdring aka the Foe Hammer.**

**Thanks**** for reading every. Please Review guys. The more you reviews the quicker I will try to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story. You guys are the best. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry took the black debit card from the driver and placed it back into his wallet before he and Lacy watched the taxi driver drive off. The driver looked at them a little funny when they arrived but Harry assured him that they were at the right place.

Looking around the area, Harry found that most of the trees were bare with snow covering most of the ground. It looked like it snowed more here than it did back in the city with it reaching halfway to their knees – or in Lacy's case, all the way to her knees.

The little blonde girl was still a little shaken up but the hour drive to the camp had finally calmed her down. She was shaking less now and was finally speaking.

She asked him whether he lived at the camp and what it was like there. The person that had seen her previously a week ago had given her some leaflets to look at, which got her excited. She liked the idea of some of the activities and was looking forward to be able to swimming every day and playing on the beach.

Harry had just told her this was his first time at camp too so he didn't know what to expect.

With their bags in hand they both began their trek up the tall hill and towards the camp. They could both see the large pine tree at the top.

_'So that's the tree that keeps the camp safe?'_ Harry thought to himself. _'I wonder how it works. It must be some serious magic to be able to protect a camp of demi gods from all the monsters and big evils of the world.'_

"Wow that tree is huge." Lacy admired as her voice perked up and sounded more excited. "Is the camp just over the hill?"

"Yeah it should be. Come on let's hurry and get you out of the cold." he told her. They forgot to grab her jacket from her room at the orphanage so Harry had put his jacket over her. It was way too big for her as the jacket went all the way down to her knees.

He suppressed a smile. She looked quite adorable in it with her blonde pigtails adding the cute factor.

Getting to the top of the hill the two demi gods finally got their view of the camp.

It wasn't much to look at for the moment due to it being the winter and everything being covered in snow. But he had a feeling it was quite a sight to see in the summer with the trees in bloom and the flowers and strawberry fields being ripe and ready for picking.

"You see those cabins?" he asked as Lacy looked towards the group of buildings that were situated around a hearth. "One of those cabins will become your new home."

Lacy smiled happily before frowning. "Which one do I get to stay in?" she asked as the duo began walking down from the hill and towards the camp. Harry made sure to head straight to the big house like Chiron instructed him to do.

"I'm not sure; you kind of have to wait until you get chosen to be put in one. Until then I think you get put in that one." he told her as he pointed to the regular looking cabin at the end of the right side.

"Which one would you like to be put in?" he asked and watched as she thought about it and tapped her chin with her finger. The girl seemed to have mastered the art of looking adorable. He was beginning to get a hunch of which cabin she might belong to if the description his father gave him was accurate.

She took a minute to answer before making a decision.

"The pink one, it looks pretty and fun." she told him as he looked back towards the cabins. He almost vomited when he saw the cabin.

It was pink. The most horrendous and vile looking shade of pink he had ever seen. It looked like a man size version of those barbie doll houses that little girls could buy. The shutters were bright white and even from where he was he could see flurry pink curtains in the windows.

Who would ever make such a vile creation?

"Yeah that's urm... that's lovely Lacy." he told her, trying to keep his sarcasm out of his words. He didn't an upset nine year old to deal with it.

After arriving in the camp, it didn't take long for some of the other campers to notice them. Most of the campers were at home with their families and the only ones left at camp were the year-round campers.

He noticed two similar looking boys with pointy ears and black hair notice them first and saw them whispering to one another with sneaky smiles on their faces. He recognized the look since Fred and George use to have the same kind of looks on their faces when they were about to pull one of their infamous pranks.

He needed to be careful of those two. He didn't feel like falling into some kind of prank while he was here.

If he did there would be hell to pay.

To his left he noticed a dark skinned boy around his age walking out of some kind of store house with piece of metal situated under one of his arms. Behind him was a pretty girl around the same age with long luscious black hair that fell down to her lower back. She was definitely one of the more beautiful girls he had seen.

He liked to think maybe he and her could get to know one another in the future but by the looks the girl was giving to the dark skinned boy, that likely wouldn't happen.

He saw them look over and notice him and Lacy. He just gave them a slight nod as if saying hello, one the boy gave back.

The girl, though, just stared at him. He felt familiar to her, but she just couldn't place him.

Then to his right, Harry let a frown appear on his face when he saw a group of girls in silver parka jackets paying basketball on the courts. They all looked between the ages of 10 and 15 and all had braided hair.

Once again it didn't take a genius to guess who they were. _'I wonder if Bianca is with them?'_ Harry thought as he scanned the group of girls, but came out empty-handed when he saw she was not there.

His staring, though, attracted their attention and some of the older hunters spotted him looking at them. They quickly glared back at him. The one had the ball smiled a wicked grin before she threw the basketball at him when Harry had turned away.

Before it could hit him in the back of the head however, Harry turned around and caught it. He lowered the ball to show the grin on his face.

"Nice try," he called out to them before he threw the ball in the air and towards the hoop. The girls along with those watching watched as the ball flew through the air and went straight through the metal hoop. Those watching were impressed with the shot while the girls looked annoyed that they just got one up'd.

He turned away and grinned when he heard some of the girls beginning to curse and swear. Oh how he loved pissing people like them off.

It was just too much fun.

As they continued to make their way through the camp the Big House finally came into view. It was a multiple story wooden building with a front porch and painted baby blue with a white trim around the edges. It looked like it had seen better days and was in need of a tune up. The front door was wide open and both Lacy and Harry could feel the heat coming from inside, making a comfortable warmth spread over them.

"Yo Chiron," Harry called out as he and Lacy entered the Big House and looked around at all the pictures and ornaments that were hung up on the walls and stationed on the bookcases.

"In here." Harry he heard as she directed Lacy and himself to the back of the building and entered Chiron's office with said centaur standing in the center of the room in his original body. His bottom half was of a majestic white stallion with a dark tail at the back. In this form he was easily taller than everyone in the room.

He wasn't alone, though. Sitting in front of Chiron, with a can of Diet-Pepsi in his hand, was a man with chubby face, a red nose and curly hair so black, it looked purple. His eyes looked red and watery and he was wearing a leopard print Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes.

"Oh look, more company. That makes two more in three days. Oh joy." the man said as he tried to focus on the card game he was playing with Chiron.

"Ahh Harry, I'm glad you made it. No problems I hope." he asked in a hopeful tone as his hand came up and stroked his bushy winter beard.

"A little hiccup at the start, but I handled it. We both got here safe and sound." he told the old centaur as he patted Lacy forward a little. The younger girl looked entranced with Chiron as she looked at the half man, half horse person in front of her.

"Hello my dear girl. My name is Chiron. I'm the activities director here at the camp. I hope you like what you see from the camp so far. I can assure you when the summer comes along there will be lots of activities to do and lots of new people to meet." Chiron told the girl as he leaned down to look at her. Based on the way he spoke, you'd know that Chiron was a professional when it came to speaking with children. After all, most of the heroes he trained started off with him as children themselves.

Lacy tilted her head and looked at him in slight confusion. She didn't look frightened of Chiron, which was a good sign, though, she did look curious about his lower half.

"Why are you half pony Mr. horseman?" she asked as she poked his side. "Where are your legs?"

Harry, as well as Mr. D, chuckled when she spoke while Chiron had a small smile on his face, showing that he was use to that kind of question.

"I'm a centaur, my sweet one. I'm half man, half horse." he clarified to her, but it only made her look more confused.

"Half and half? Why?"

"Why what?" Chiron looked on confused at the small girl.

"Why are you half and half? Why aren't you full like everyone else?" she continued to question. Harry was inwardly laughing aloud while Mr. D was not as subtle and was trying not to spill his Pepsi on the ground.

"Yes, Chiron, why are you not full like everyone else?" Mr. D asked, causing Chiron to frown for a moment before he features turned softer.

"It's just how I was born, Lacy." he answered. It was the best and most truthful answer he could think off.

Before Lacy could ask another oddball question, Chiron ushered her to a separate room. "Lacy we have an introductory video for you to watch that everyone watches when they first arrive at camp. There are things you need to know about the camp and about yourself as well. This video will help you understand why you are here at this camp and what kind of things you can expect. Do you understand?"

Lacy frowned, but nodded her head. She pointed over to Harry and Chiron answered. "Harry doesn't need to see the video since he already know what this camp is for. You will see him again later."

Lacy looked at Harry who confirmed it. "I'll see you at our cabin Lacy. Besides, I'll need my jacket back eventually," he told her, which made Lacy look calmer and smile.

Chiron left the room for a few moments before returning as Harry took out his...orders.

"Ahh yes urm thank you for that. Good tea is hard to come by these days." he told Harry while Mr. D snorted. "I'll return momentarily, Dionysus. I know what cards I have so don't change any of them."

"Fine, fine," the revealed Wine God told him as Chiron and Harry left the room.

The demi god and centaur exited the house and began making their way over to the cabins for a much needed and long awaited reunion.

"What did you run into on your way here?" Chiron asked as Harry stood to his right. They both ignored the looks people were given them, ones that were obviously wondering why Harry looked so comfortable with Chiron already. Normally it took a few days to accept their world and the people in it.

"An Empousa. I guess it was near the orphanage when it managed to smell Lacy. But the moment I got their and close enough to it, it smelt me coming and made a beeline for me."

"Given your status it's not surprising. The block Hecate placed is gone then?"

"Yeah it's pretty much gone now. The moment it came into contact with the monster, it disappeared. That was the terms after all."

"Then it's a good thing you came here after all. Like I said, you would not last long, even with your skills and powers, not yet, anyway."

Harry looked at Chiron. "Has it really gotten that bad?"

Chiron nodded sadly. "War is upon us Harry. More and more monsters have been sighted in New York and the other major cities in the States. The more dangerous of monsters are making themselves known and now we don't even know which gods and goddesses we can trust.

"If you're insinuating that my dad has turned against Olympus, then keep it to yourself. He might not particularly like most of them up there but they're his family. No matter how much some of them piss him off and earn is anger."

"I insinuate nothing." Chiron responded. "Simply stating that we need to be careful who we associate ourselves with in the coming months."

"Right."

When they arrived at the cabins, Harry noticed at the hearth in the center of the cabins a little girl was sat poking the fire. He noticed Chiron nod to her and saw her nod back to Chiron.

She looked over at him and looked puzzled before she disappeared in a small plume of flames.

"Was that...?"

"Hestia? Yes it was. She keeps the hearth at camp burning along with every other hearth in the world. She visits from time to time, though only a few ever notice she was ever there."

Harry nodded before his attention looked towards the regular looking cabin, Cabin 11, the Hermes cabin, the cabin where all the unclaimed would be sent to.

"Is...Is Nico in there?" he asked. Chiron noticed the first spark of emotion in Harry's voice as he spoke.

"Yes he is. He has been settling in well, but he feels lonely. With your sister leaving to be with the hunters, he did not take the recent changes in his life very well."

"And Bianca...she is here as well?" he asked but got a head shake in response. "Why not? Where is she?"

Chiron rubbed the back of his head. "A quest made itself known last night to Zoe Nightshade, the Lieutenant of the Hunt. Artemis was captured and the quest is to save her. Along with one of our demi gods and satyr, she took your sister with her. Though I fear another demi god has left as well given I have not seen him since last night."

The reaction he got was what he expected. Harry looked furious at Chiron as his fists shook. Around the cabins, fires began swaying from side to side while everyone noticed the cold temperature suddenly drop to freezing. The most frightening were the shadows as they began to expand and black mist began appearing along the ground. Those sensitive to the earth could also feel the earth beneath them begin to shake.

"Harry, control yourself. We don't need you making a scene or destroying part of the camp." Chiron told him as he placed his hands on Harry's shoulder to help calm him.

"Bianca only found out she was a demi god three days ago, and you already have her off on a mission?" he whispered but there was a lot of venom and force behind that whisper.

"I have no say over what happens in the Hunt. If Zoe wanted to take Bianca then I am afraid that it is her decision."

Harry's face contorted into one of anger before he took deep breaths to calm himself down. He wasn't happy about it, but if anything happened to his sister...well, let's just say that the Underworld will have some additions to it.

The Fields of Punishment looked promising right now.

He shook Chiron's hands off and made his way to the Hermes Cabin.

Walking up to the cabin, he pushed the door open. He was about to step through it, but stopped when he noticed a bucket full of tar and feathers on the edge of the door. He took a step back, letting it fall to the ground.

**"Wingardium leviosa."** he whispered as the bucket stopped mid-flight and hovered in the air. He then threw his hand to the side and sent the bucket flying to the left. In that moment he heard two voiced yelp in surprise.

Walking inside he looked to his left and saw the two boys from earlier standing, their bodies now covered in tar and feathers, looking like overgrown chickens.

The two looked at him in amazement. Sure people had managed to get out of their pranks before, but never so easily and being able to turn it around on them so quickly.

"Dude, that was awesome. How did you do that?" one said while the other nodded.

"Magic." was all he answered before the two boys looked at him with stars in their eyes.

"Wicked. I'm Travis."

"And I'm Conner."

"And we...ARE THE STOLL BROTHERS."

"And I don't care." was the reply they got making the two pout and hold their heads low. It was like someone just kicked them in the crotch.

Looking around the cabin, it only took a few seconds for him to find who he was looking for. The Stoll's heard him take a deep breath before giving them a look that promised pain if they stayed.

"Urm we have urrrrrrr stuff to do. Nice to meet you..."

"Harry."

"Right Harry. So...see you later." they both said in unison before they scampered out. It worked out since they needed to shower now anyway.

Once they were gone, Harry walked forward and moved towards the small figure that was sitting on one of the beds right at the back of the cabin.

The figure was a young boy that looked to be around eleven years of age with messy black hair and olive skin. He was wearing a dark pair of pants and shoes and wore the Camp Half Blood orange shirt.

Moving closer he saw a deck of cards in his hands along with a couple of small figures that were spread out across the bed.

Harry moved silently, not alerting the young boy that he was in the room before he appeared behind him. Looking down he saw the words Mythomagic on the back of the cards, indicating it was some kind of card game.

"Hey Nico," Harry muttered as the younger boy jumped up at the voice and touch and quickly whipped around to look at Harry.

Harry saw him squint his eyes as tilt his head ever so slightly. He looked a little confused, but Harry could see some recognition in his eyes.

"I recognize you." he heard Nico say as he took a step forward and went around the bunk bed. "But I don't know where from."

Harry smiled and placed his hand on Nico's head and ruffled it affectionately. He saw Nico's body freeze, his mind and body seeming to recognize the gesture as it felt very familiar to him.

"Who are you?" Nico whispered as familiarity kept getting stronger and stronger towards this older boy who resembled his sister and himself. He felt warm when the older boy half smiled wider at him.

Harry began talking. "When you were seven you thought it would be funny to hide Mother's makeup bag under Bianca's bed. Mother searched for it for hours before she caught on that you had hidden it. When Bianca found it they held you down and put red lipstick all over your face while Mother tickled you constantly."

He heard Nico gasp as his head looked straight up at him. Harry could see familiarity returning to him as if a door to a room had finally been unlocked.

"When Bianca was ten she fell over and broke her wrist. You curled up on her lap to make her feel better while Mother stroked her hair as the doctor fixed her wrist. You stayed like that until the next morning."

He could hear Nico gulp as silence reigned around the room. He watched as Nico's whole body shook as he looked down at the ground. "Look at me, Nico."

He heard some sniffling as well as some small pitter patters of water hitting the wooden floor. He watched Nico look up and show Harry a broken look as small tears ran down his face. Before Harry could say anything the smaller boy ran towards the older boy and wrapped his arms around him, sniffling and small cries coming from him.

"Harry!" Nico called out as Harry patted the top of his head and wrapped an arm around his younger brother's shoulder. "Where did you go? Why couldn't I remember you?"

"Ahh buddy don't worry about it. All will be explained in due time." he told Nico as he patted his shoulder. "Just know I'm here now so you won't be alone here anymore alright?" he told Nico and felt his little brother nod his head before they broke apart as a smile finally appeared on Nico's face.

"Why do you look different?" Nico asked as he stared at Harry. "You use to have dark eyes but now their green, how come?" He was a tad confused as to why his brother had different eyes and a lighter skin tone then he remembered.

Harry chuckled and shrugged. "I just got older, that's all. Sometimes these things change. Who knows when you get older maybe you turn blonde," he said and watched Nico making a gross noise in response.

"Anyway, please tell me you're not still collecting those damn cards and figures. Aren't you a little old to be playing with them now?" Harry asked as he looked down at the cards and making Nico pout and cross his arms.

"They're cool and are about the Greek gods. It fits well with the camp." Was all Nico replied with as Harry shrugged and sat down at the edge of the bed while throwing his bag onto the free bed that was next to Nico's.

"Anyway we have some catching up to do." Harry told him before he extended his hand and the cards flew into Harry's hand. It made Nico jump as he stared at his older brother in amazement while Harry grinned and shuffled the cards.

"How did you do that?"

"Like I said, we have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

**The Pavilion**

Everyone could see the happy smile on Chiron's face as he watched Harry and Nico walked into the pavilion with Nico talking away to Harry and the older boy quietly listening. They made their way towards the Hermes tables where the Stolls and a few other children sat and took a seat at the end of the table.

Harry noticed Chiron and gave him a silent nod to which Chiron responded back.

Across the hall everyone noticed the new older boy with Nico with varied reactions. While most seemed curious to who Harry was, some showed a different reaction.

The Hunters being the most noticeable with looks of disgust and annoyance, had those emotions clearly plastered on their face while few others were too distraught to look with Artemis being the focal point of the Quest that was sent out earlier that morning.

"Heroes!" Chiron called out as he gathered attention over towards him. "We have a new camper joining us today. Please welcome Harry DiAngelo to Camp Half Blood." Around the room light clapping came from all the demi gods except for the hunters who all noticed the last name. A good number of them looked confused while others glared at Harry.

"Yes, yes, welcome I suppose." Mr. D mentioned as he read Hustle Magazine.

"Come on Nico. Let's get some food and make our offerings."

Nico nodded his head and quickly trailed behind his big brother, a goofy smile on his face. He looked like he was following an idol of his. A lot of the girls thought it looked quite adorable and sweet.

"DiAngelo? So I guess he is Nico's brother then?" Silena asked as she looked towards the brother duo.

"I guess so. I thought that hunter girl was Nico's only siblings?" Her sister mentioned as she took a sip of her bright pink lemonade and stared directly at the duo.

"Maybe they missed one and went back for him. They do really look alike."

"Hmm," her sister hummed as Silena turned to look at her, only for Silena to notice a blush on her sisters face and a predator like look in her eyes. She looked over towards her other sister and saw a similar look was on her face.

However, her two sisters were not the only ones. Looking around the room with her blue eyes she noticed a fair few of the girls were ogling the new guy. She knew once the summer started and all the other campers returned to camp, she had a feeling Harry was going to have a lot of admirers.

"Don't forget to make an offering to the Gods Nico." Harry told him. Nico nodded since Grover had told him the same thing the night before. He put some of his chicken into the tub before going back to his place.

Harry quickly did the same thing but put in two portions. _'Enjoy the offering Father. Enjoy the offering Lady Hecate.'_

He quickly returned to his spot before sensing that a small figure appeared beside him. Looking over he saw Lacy in the seat next to him happily munching away on her carrots. She looked up at him and gave him a big toothy smile. He half smiled back and patted her head and introduced her to Nico.

For the rest of dinner he sat in silence and made small chat with Nico and Lacy while the two happily conversed with one another. Of course Nico brought out his Mythomagic cards to show Lacy and was happy that Lacy asked him to show her how to play.

After dessert was finished which was a big piece of chocolate cake with strawberries, he settled down next to them and watched Nico teach her how to play while sipping down a good tall glass of Butterbeer.

Both Nico and Lacy got curious at what he was drinking and let them both take a small sip of his drink. The minute the taste drink touched their lips both became hooked on it. Thankfully it was non alcoholic and people couldn't get drunk on the stuff. It was just very refreshing.

"What are you drinking boy? That looks like beer." he heard as he turned his head and saw two hunters standing their looking at him. The rest of the Hunters were making their way out of the pavilion and heading back to the Artemis Cabin. Both girls had dark hair and while one had brown eyes and the other had blue. They physically looked 14, but with Hunters you never knew what their real age was.

"What's it to you?" He asked as he took another large gulp of the refreshing drink and sighed happily as he felt it slide down his throat. "You can try it if you like. It's good and nonalcoholic."

Both girls made disgusted looks on their faces as they looked at the drink. "Why would we drink something a boy gives us? It's probably full of your germs and poison."

"But it's really good." Lacy said beside Harry as she placed on of the Mythomagic cards on the ground. Some of the foam from the Butterbear made a mustache on Lacy's upper lip. Harry smirked while Nico chuckled before she wiped it off with her sleeve and mock glared at them.

"You know you should get better company." one of the hunters told Lacy as she looked down at her with softer eyes while the other was still openly glaring at Harry and Nico. Nico was looking anywhere but the Hunters while Harry just stared at them with one eyebrow lifted.

If these Hunters thought they could scare him then they were sadly mistaken.

"Here take this." The hunter looking at Lacy took out a leaflet form he pocket and handed it to Lacy. "The Hunters will welcome you with open arms if you decide to join. I can assure you will be better trained with us then with this camp. No boys will have to bother you and will get to travel with Lady Artemis for the rest of your life."

Lacy took the leaflet, but didn't show much enthusiasm. She thought the girl was a bit snooty.

She held her head high as she stuck her nose up at Harry who still hadn't reacted to the two girls in front of him. As they left she stuck her hand out and knocked the glass of butterbeer to the ground, the noise attracting the attention of everyone else.

"Woops sorry."

As the two grinning girls left, Harry looked over towards Chiron who was giving him a warning look to not react. Harry shrugged his shoulders at the man and turned his attention back to Nico and Lacy.

Underneath the table however Harry hands were already at work as he pointed his hand towards the two hunters and suppressed a smirk. He whispered under his breath before he moved pointed his index finger and flexed it downwards.

The moment he did two screams rang out through the pavilion gaining everyone attention. Everybody started laughing when they saw the scream came from the two hunters who were standing at the edge of the pavilion now with their pants down their ankles, reviling their pair of panties. They desperately grabbed them and pulled them back up only for them to fall right back down a second later.

"They're wearing granny panties." Silena laughed out which only made everyone laugh even more. Even Chiron has a secret smile on his face.

The two hunters looked at Harry who was just looking away with his hands on the table and with a new glass of butterbeer beside him. They knew he had something to do with it, but couldn't do anything at the moment. Their pants just wouldn't stay up.

They ran out leaving the demi gods behind them just as a pink light appeared in the room which quickly grasped everyone's attention.

Above Lacy a pink symbol of a dove appeared above her while her appearance began to change. The nine years old clothes suddenly changed to a light blue princess dress with little make up but not too much for such a young girl. Her pigtails were taken out and were straightened with them falling with curls right at the end.

At table ten Silena and her sister were already smiling as they got out of their seats and made their way over to the smaller girl.

Everyone bowed to Lacy who looked slightly scared and hid behind Harry. Chiron spoke up in a clear loud voice.

"All hail Lacy Dupree, Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty."

"What does it mean? Why did my clothes change?" she asked confused and nervous, especially when Silena and her sisters appeared by the Hermes table.

"It means your mom has claimed you, Lacy." Harry told her. "Those girls over there are your new sisters. Go on and say hello to them. You will be staying in the same cabin with them now." He knew she would be alright since she would get to stay in the cabin she liked the most anyway.

As he nudged Lacy forward and she began to interact with her newest sisters, Harry just placed his head in the palm of his hand and gulped down some more Butterbeer.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Completed**

**Pairing wise I still have not made my mind up. I'm kinda stuck for choice at the moment. At the moment my thoughts are Silena, Reyna or maybe even Clarisse. **

**Let me know what you think it the reviews.**

**Also Nico and Bianca's memories were not washed away in the River lethe like in the canon. **

**As always the more Reviews I get, the quicker I will try to update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews guy. Keep them coming :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Harry could only only let out a bored sigh as he titled his head to side as a sword was thrusted towards him. He rolled his eyes as his opponent tried to sweep his legs but Harry was stronger then his opponent. The swipe hit him but failed to move him.

"You know your going to have to do better then that if you want to land a hit on me." Harry mocked as his younger brother was breathing hard with a few drips of sweat rolling down his forehead. The practice sword in his hands looked to be a little heavy for him but that was jut the exhaustion kicking in. They had been at it about an hour and a half already.

Nico hadn't landed a hit on his older brother yet and it was really infuriating him.

"Just hold still and let me hit you." he complained as he through a flurry of swipes towards Harry who easily blocked them with his own training sword.

"If you ever fight an enemy they won't stand still for you and let you hit them. It defeats the purpose of a battle." Harry told him. While Nico didn't reply it did look like he just nodded at Harry's advice.

Their were only a few people in the trainer arena with them but even they could see how poorly Nico was doing against the older DiAngelo.

While Nico was going to learn and get better the more he trained, everyone could see Harry had the height, weight, strength, speed and experience factor on his side. Bu Harry wasn't trying to beat his brother and make him look stupid. He was making sure his brother knew how to defend himself.

He would no be able to always keep Nico safe. So it was better Harry taught him now.

"Remember Nico you don't need to be the biggest or the strongest to fight." Harry told Nico who gave out a loud shout and charge at Harry, the training sword pointing towards Harry's chest. Harry rolled his eyes before taking a step to the left and put his foot out.

Nico never saw it coming and ended up tripping over Harry's foot and landing face first in the snowy ground. Those around them winced a little while other chuckled before going back to their business.

"However fighting smart definitely goes a long way." Harry spoke as he patted Nico's head as he steadily began to move up from the ground.

"How do you keep beating me so badly?" Nico whined as he slowly stood up, wiping the snow off of his knee's and pouting at his older brother who was grinning down at him.

"I've have just had lots and lots of practice Nico. I've known we were demi gods for a long time. You have only known for three days." Harry told him as he held the practice sword over his shoulder while his other hand was in his pocket. "Don't worry you will get there eventually. These things take time. "

"I hope so. I don't like getting beat all the time." Nico muttered before he felt a presence land on his head that quickly made him scowl. He looked up and saw the amber eyes of Hedwig looking down at him before yelping when she took a nip at his nose.

"Ahh you stupid owl." He waved his hands in the air which made Hedwig fly off his head and lad back on Harry's shoulder with whom she happily nuzzled her feathery head with.

"Why is she so nice to you and not with me?"

Harry chuckled as he took the training swords and put them away. "It's probably because you said you thought her name was stupid. I will have you know Hedwig is a beautiful name for a very beautiful bird." he told his brother. Hedwig hooted in reply as she nipped Harry playfully before her amber eyes gave Nico the impression that she was glaring at him.

When Hedwig had found the camp, many of the other campers quickly became interested in the beautiful owl. Many of the girls found her adorable and pretty while the guys thought she was cool. Though they all asked him permission to pet him since they were all beginning to see Harry as the new resident tough guy at camp.

Even a few of the younger hunters asked to pet her since they found her to be an incredible creature. One even tried to ask Hedwig to join them in the Hunt but that girl quickly ran way after Hedwig bit her ear.

Nico however made the mistake of asking why everyone was so interested in a dumb bird. Hedwig was very smart and hearing her masters little brother call her a dumb bird annoyed her greatly. Since then Nico was being terrorized by the bird. Every time she flew over him she made sure to drop a treat on top of his head.

"Stupid bird." he muttered which only made Hedwig take off and begin pestering Nico again by messing with his hair. She quickly flew off to look for her next meal, all the while Nico was shaking his fist at the annoying owl promising he would get revenge on her one day.

"You should learn to respect your betters." Harry told him before laughing at the face Nico was giving him. As if a dumb bird could be better then him. "Come on lets get showered. We both stink."

"So?"

"Well girls don't like boys who stink you know."

"Fine." Nico told him before they began to head off. Harry mentally chuckled. Even as a baby Nico hated showers and baths. He got better as he got older but still it never pleased him.

As the two left the arena, Harry let a half smile appear when he saw Lacy run down from the cabins and jump on his back, a happy look on her face while giggling as well.

The little girl had settled in well at the Aphrodite cabin and had quickly bonded with her older sisters. The first night she went to Cabin 10 Harry could see she was a little nervous but the eldest girl Silena had taken good care of her and had promised that every night in cabin ten was like a fun sleepover.

Whatever they did during the night it seemed to work. Lacy came out the cabin the next day with a big smile on her face. The older Aphrodite girls had made her feel very welcome and had played with her hair and done her nails for her, something she enjoyed greatly.

Apparently they were also questioning her about him. Girls for you.

"Well don't you look happy today." Harry commented as Lacy happily nodded her head

"Don't run to quickly Lacy. The store is not going anywhere." Silena said as she trailed behind Lacy and approached the two brothers. "Good morning guys."

"Good morning Silena." Harry and Nico said in unison causing Silena to giggle in her hand. She found the DiAngelo brothers highly adorable. Despite their contrasting personalities with Nico being very naive and innocent and Harry being the silent tough guy, she could see how much they cared about one another.

She was openly happy Nico had his big brother with him now after his sister had up and left him for the Hunters.

Though the older DiAngelo left her with this nagging feeling in the back of her head. She felt like she knew him from somewhere but she just couldn't place it. She could tell by looking at him and the way he carried himself that he was skilled and strong person. She had watched him the day before in the arena with Nico and his movements looked so familiar.

It was driving her nuts not knowing.

"What's got you guys looking so muddy and wet?" she asked looking Nico over and saw the pout on his face as well as the training equipment Harry had in his hands.

"Beating your own brother. For shame."

Harry shrugged. "Better me then someone else. Huh bud." Nico grumbled under his breath before speaking with Lacy.

Silena's nose twitched and her face scrunched up in discomfort. "Phewww man you guys need a shower. Did you guys even shower this morning? I'm surprised Lacy can stand to be near you."

Harry gave Nico a look telling him 'I told you so.'

"Morning exercises and training. Got to whip this guy in to shape. Though I admit we really need showers. Are clothes kinda reek."

"Yeah no kidding. You really..."Silena started before she stopped and just watched as Harry had Lacy hop of his back and begin removing his shirt in front of her, no qualms at all for doing so.

_'Oh my god.'_ she thought as she looked at this handsome hunk that stood in front of her. Harry's upper body was the clear result of long time exercise and training and it really showed off. His stomach was perfectly flat with solid abs on his stomach and broad shoulders that looked like they could carry multiple people on them. His arms were the perfect size for someone his size with solid lean muscle and a well chiseled back and chest.

If the other girls were all here then they would be in a similar way she was in right now. Hell even Clarisse would be stopping and staring.

_'No girl. You already like someone.'_ she told herself but just found herself entranced by Harry's upper body and forgetting all about her crush. He put all the other guys to shame. He wasn't slim like Percy was and he wasn't overly bulky like kids of Ares were. He was just right and perfect for his age and size.

_'Oh gods. I just want to...'_

"Urm Silena. What are you doing?"

Silena broke out of her daze when she heard Harry voice. Regaining her proper thoughts and movements she looked down at blushed red when she notice she had placed her hand on Harry's abs.

Harry was trying not to grin but it just wasn't working. Like any hot blooded male he liked a pretty girl ogling him. Silena was very beautiful and the fact that she looked so into him made him feel good about himself.

He just might have a chance with this daughter of Aphrodite.

"You know if you wanted me to take my shirt off then you should have asked much sooner." Harry teased with her causing Silena to stutter in her thoughts.

"C-Come on Lacy. We need to go." She quickly grabbed her sister hands and dragged her off, making the little blonde pout at leaving the two brothers. Her face was tomato red. She couldn't believe that just happened.

_'I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. It's suppose to be the other way round.'_ she thought as she disappeared with Lacy and out of the boys line of sight.

"What was that all about?" Nico asked as he watched them leave, a confused look on his face. He wondered why Silena was all red when she saw Harry without his shirt on. He could see a grin on Harry's face but also noticed Harry eyes continued to watch Silena as she walked away.

"Don't worry Nico. I'll tell you another time. It even comes with a story."

"Really? What story is that?"

"The story of the birds and bee's. Trust me you will love it." Harry muttered to him while internally chuckling.

_'Just be glad I'm the one giving it to you. I was given it by our Step Mother.'_ Harry shuddered.

That was a dark day.

Both boys made their way towards the Hermes cabin, one amused and one still looking rather confused.

* * *

**Later On**

"Yo anyone in?" Harry called out as he stood at the open door of the Hephaestus cabin, a hand in his pocket while the other rested in a fist against the wooden door.

He stood alone as Nico was taken along with the sons of Hermes Travis and Connor. Apparently they had gone with a few of the other younger kids to build a large snow fort beside the big house. His bother looked excited and told him he could to go and have fun.

Though he did give Connor ad Travis the evil eye prompting both to gulp and quickly run. Both were wise enough not to prank or cause trouble for Harry given their first encounter.

Harry heard footsteps and watched as the large dark skinned boy he would see at the pavilion walk into view and meet him at the door. He was roughly around the same height as Harry but was very burly looking with very muscular arms and shoulders.

"Hey can I help you with something?" he asked as he stood a few steps from the door, recognizing the Harry as one of the new campers from the other day.

"Your Charles Beckendorf right?"

The dark skinned boy scowled a little but nodded. "Just Beckendorf. And your Harry DiAngelo, the new guy.

"Yeah well I hear from the the Stoll's that you're the guy to go to if I want something made. Are they right about that?" Harry asked as he leaned against the doorway, curiosity on his face.

Beckendorf crossed his arms. "That depends."

"On?"

"On what you plan on giving me in compensation. I don't make things for people without some kind of compensation."

Harry rubbed his chin. It seemed reasonable and it was smart. From what Connor and Travis had told him, this son of Hephaestus was the best at Camp when it came to building and forging new equipment and weapons.

"Sounds fair. Here is what I have to offer you." Harry pulled a large trunk from the side of the door and revealed it to Beckendorf. Said ten looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"A trunk? If you haven't noticed we have plenty of them around the room." Beckendorf spoke as he pointed to the various trunks around the cabin beside and under the beds. "What would we need another one for?"

Harry smirked. "This is why." he explained as he opened it up and brought out a long spear from the trunk that was far to long for the trunk. Beckendorf looked surprised when he saw the spear and was mentally curious how it was able to fit.

He then watched for about a minute as Harry pulled items out of the trunk that was far to big for any trunk. The items just got larger and larger. He started wondering if he could pull rabbits out of a hat since the concept was looking very familiar.

"Okay how did you do that?" the boy asked, his curiosity now peaked.

"That would be because of this." Harry told him as he showed the inside of the lid and showed a small glowing mark etched into the trunk. "This is an expansion charm."

"So it's magic?"

"That's right, it a charm spell that adds certain properties to an object or creature. In this case this trunk has an enlargement charm etched into the fabric. This means the inside of the trunk will be a lot bigger then what it seems from the outside."

"Interesting." Beckendorf commented as he too rubbed his chin. He could see the benefits of such a technique and deep down knew he and his siblings could all use such a spell for their own trunks. The cabin was stating to get a little hoarded.

Harry could see Beckendorf was interested so he decided to sweeten the deal. "I'll even throw this in." Harry reached into his jacket pocket and revealed a hand sized metal lighter with a dark green vine pattern going down the side on a black background.

"You want to give me a giant lighter?"

"Not a lighter. A deluminator." Harry told him as he pressed his thumb against the switch. Beckendorf then watched in surprise and mild awe as the light around the cabin suddenly got sucked away from their station and were absorbed into the little machine. Harry then clicked it again and all the lights quickly returned back to their station.

Beckendorf couldn't help but whistle. It was very impressive.

"So? We got a deal?"

Beckendorf scratched his head before nodding. "Alright you tell me what you want me to make and I'll do it. However only if you can add those expansion charms to all the other trunks in this cabin. It would make work for us easier.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Consider it done."

Beckendorf took the deluminator and pocketed it. He was going to have fun with this little toy. Maybe he could even make his own. "So what do you need?"

"As I'm sure you have noticed my brother Nico is a little smaller and thinner than the others. None of the armors fit him and just look baggy and clunky on him. The same with the weapons. Nico is not the physically strongest either. Maybe in the future but for now he needs a lighter sword, something that won't weight him down."

Beckendorf nodded his head. He understood where Harry was coming from. This was not the first request of this nature he had received.

"I think I can do that. It might take me about a week to do. Maybe longer with Christmas in a few days."

"That's all I can ask. Here is Nico's measurements for the breastplate and grieves. I got them especially for this."

The son of Hephaestus took the note, looked it over and nodded his head before pocketing the note. "Thanks. What do you want them to be made off? The best option in my opinion would be celestial bronze."

Harry nodded. "Go with celestial bronze for the armor but I got the material for his sword especially."

Beckendorf watched in curiosity before he looked surprised and slightly nervous when he saw Harry make two grayish black metal ingots appear in his hands. More magic he assumed.

Beckendorf took the metal and held them both in his hands. The metal felt denser in his opinion but it also felt quite light, slightly lighter then celestial bronze.

"This is Stygian Iron?" he told Harry who nodded. "This might be a problem. I think I can make the blade but Stygian Iron requires water from the Styx to help the forging process. I'm not sure about the sword."

"Not a problem." Harry told him who still looked calm and cool. He held out his hand again and made a large canister appear in his hands. The moment it appeared Beckendorf felt chills go down his spine.

"Is that...what i think it is?"

"Yes it is."

"How do you have it?"

Harry just let a cool smile appear on his face, his eye looking at the son of the Forge god as if he was looking into his soul. "Let's just say I know the right people and connections."

Beckendorf very slowly took the canister from Harry. His body had never been so nervous as he just stared at the canister. "Who did you say your godly parents was?"

Harry scratched the back of his head, his eyes never leaving Beckendorf. "I didn't. But I think you might know who. So I will advice you to keep it to yourself for now."

He didn't say anything but nod.

"When you use the water from the Styx, its best I be here when you do so. So let me know when your done. Don't worry about the canister. It's magically enchanted. The water won't harm you while its inside."

Beckendorf just swallowed and nodded before deciding to start his part of the deal while Harry began placing the charms on the trunks with Cabin 9.

* * *

**Pavilion**

"You know they really don't seem to like you." Harry heard as he turned to see Silena standing behind him with her dessert in hand.

"Who doesn't?" he asked as he turned back to his own dessert and heard a snort come from the black haired girl.

"I think you know who. Those idiotic hunters." she told him. "Half of them have not stopped glaring at you for the entire time that we have been in here."

It was no secret to anyone that the Hunters had grown to dislike Harry in the short amount of time he had been there. After humiliating the two girls the other night in the pavilion, the hunters had tried to push his buttons and get a reaction out of him. They wanted to show everyone he was just like any other pig-headed man and wanted the satisfaction of embarrassing him, especially the two girls who got their pants pulled down.

They had tried to pick on Nico yesterday but Harry quickly put a stop to that. It was obvious that it put them off that he wasn't afraid of them. One of the older girls who looked like she had some kind of rash on her body tried to start a fight with him but a quick spell send her packing when she began vomiting slugs. She was whisked away quickly by the hunt.

Harry made sure they knew that Nico was off limits to their bullying. If there was anything Harry hated it was a group of bully's.

"Guess their thinking of breaking their vow." he smirked causing Silena to laugh to herself. "Take a seat. I'm sure I'm better company then the empty table over there.

It was true. Her sisters had gone back to the cabin after dinner and only she stuck around for dessert. Harry was alone on the Hermes table since they had all gone to finish the snow fort with Nico tagging along.

"I'm not sure I'm allowed. In all her time at camp she had never seen someone sit one of the other tables they were not assigned too."

"Ahh I'm sure its fine. As long as you tell Hermes your sitting there and give him a little of your cake I'm sure he won't mind." Harry told her as he took a big piece of cake in his mouth before swigging it down with Butterbeer.

Silena looked a little uneasy but decided to go with what he just said. She dropped a small piece of her cake into the pot and then took a sot in front of him. She looked around her for a few moments before sighing. It didn't look like Hermes minded that she sat there.

They sat in silence for a good five minutes as they ate their cake. Silena kept taking glances at Harry who was enjoying his butterbeer and cake too much to notice.

She was finding him more and more interesting. She saw him and Beckendorf converse earlier. She would have gone over to see what they were doing but Lacy was dragging her off to join the building of the snow fort.

The silence was killing her. As a daughter of Aphrodite she couldn't stand silence for long periods of time. Not when their was good juicy gossip around.

"So is their anyone back from the UK that you keep in contact with?" Silena asked, trying to probe some more information out of him. "Any girlfriends we should know?"

She was surprised when he snorted and finally looked her way. "Of all the questions you ask, that's the one you start with? And how to you know I'm from the UK?"

Now she snorted. "You might be some cool guy but I recognize a British accent, even if its been diluted down a lot. Come on just humor me. Since your new here we need to know more about you." He gave her a dull look. "Come on. It's either tell just me or have myself and all the other demi gods pestering you at the same time."

She noticed he looked a little annoyed but rolled his eyes and nodded. "So answer the question. Any girlfriends?"

He took another gulp of butterbeer before answering. "No girlfriends. At least none right now anyway."

"So you have had one before?"She pressed.

"Something like that. We were good friends back at our mixed boarding school and did become close. We spent some...personal time together if you catch what I'm saying." he replied making Silena go a little wide eyed at being told that he had sexual experience in the past. Then again looking at him she guessed she guessed she was not surprised.

Despite being a daughter of the Goddess of Love and Lust, Silena didn't have any experience yet when it came to sex though she did come close once. Dionysus's two sons Castor and Pollux had managed to smuggle some wine into the camp last year causing some of the older campers to have a get together. She had been dating a son of Apollo named Lee for the past few months and with addition of Alcohol they decided to take the next step.

They were close to doing it but Silena got nervous and didn't want to have sex with someone she didn't feel any real spark with. She backed out and went back to her cabin. The relationship only lasted another few days before Lee dumped her for her sister Drew who was a year younger then she was.

It left a miserable mark on her since but felt it was best to wait and give it to that special someone.

"So do you have any family? Or mortal family should I say other then your siblings?"

"Nope. Parents died when I was a kid. Both sets so all I have is my godly parent."

She looked surprised at that."Both sets? So you had foster parents too?"

Harry half smiled as he took a piece of cake into his mouth. Silena just stared at him as she waited for an answer and was annoyed he was taking so long to respond.

"Sure. Something like that I guess." Silena waited for him to elaborate but huffed in annoyance she she saw he was not going to add anything else.

She kept on firing questions at him as he ate. Mentally he was wondering how she could talk so much before remembering who her mother was. And he thought Hermione would never shut up.

Though he did enjoy watching Silena's lips move. _  
_

Silena noticed him staring at her. While she always liked it when boys looked at her in interest, she was hoping her crush was no where around. Thankfully she noticed he had already left to go back to his cabin.

"Why are you starring at me like that?"

Harry shrugged. "No reason. Just enjoying the view I guess."

"Really?" she asked with her head in her palm. "And here I thought you were some tough guy."

"I don't try to be. It's just who I am. But how can I not be interested in a cute girl when she shows such an interest in getting to know me?"

"You know I would say you were trying to flirt with me?"

Harry to her surprise snorted and went back to his meal. "If I was flirting with you I would not be doing it while enjoying cake and in front of the horse man and boozy over there." He stuck his hand out and Silena watched as another piece of cake floated over to him and landed in his bowl.

"So you can use magic. Nico was telling Lacy about it but we though he was being over dramatic." Harry nodded his head. "So I guess that makes you a son of Hecate then? I thought you would be one of the majors but I guess I was wrong. We all thought your dad was the immortal one but I guess not."

Harry shrugged. "It sounds like there's a betting pool about me going on?" he asked and saw her nod her head.

"There is. Some are saying you and your siblings must be children of Ares but I don't see it. Your too smart to be one of those brutish boys. You don't fit the Hermes kids since you scare most of them away. No way are you Apollo's kids. Wrong hair and eyes and you can't be Mr D's kids otherwise he would have claimed you already."

Harry rubbed the bottom of his chin and gave her an innocent look mixed with a bored one. "Some good theories. I wonder if their true or not."

Silena narrowed her eyes. The fact that he didn't seem to care who his parent was was making her think. Most of the unclaimed that came in were frantic to find out who their godly parent was. Yet this one didn't seem to care while Nico seemed oblivious either way.

_'That was unless...unless he already knows.'_

Plus she had noticed that Harry and Chiron seemed to be familiar with one another. Most took a few days to adjust to Chiron but Harry never showed any of that. It was if he knew it all already and was already fully aware of everything around him. And then there was still that feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

Harry DiAngelo was a question mark in her mind...a very hot question mark that she wanted to figure out. And she hoped it happened soon.

Children of Aphrodite were not known to be very patient.

"Anything else you want to ask me? Don't suppose you want to know my favorite color to do you?" he asked sarcastically as Silena shook her head.

"No no. I think I got enough. For now at least. However since your here I'm sure we will be seeing alot more of one another. She stood up from her seat. I think we could be good friends. Just try not to scare everyone at camp away please. I'm kind of a den mother to alot of these guys."

Harry raised one eyebrow. "I'll try and keep that in mind."

Harry watched Silena walk away, not turning back once as she did. Harry leaned back just a little and watched her go, his eyes not leaving her behind once as she left.

She was a joy to watch walk away.

After ten more minutes Harry decided he had enough for night and prepared to leave. From the corner of his eye he saw Mr D look down miserably at his coke can. No doubt the God of Wine was wishing for something more satisfying then a fizzy soft drink.

He walked over with a large pint glass in hand that filled itself with butterbeer.

"Enjoy Mr D." Harry told the Wine God as he placed the pint of Butterbeer on the table before walking away and leaving the pavilion.

Dionysus looked at it with boredom before shrugging his shoulder. It better not be poisoned or the boy was as good as dead.

Taking a sip the Wine God looked surprised at how delicious the beverage was and why he never had it before. Perhaps he could survive a bit longer after all.

* * *

**Dream Sequence **

"It's been a while since I've had had a dream like this." Harry muttered to himself as he stood inside a large room with various torches around the room with green fire decorating the top of them.

He recognized the room since he had visited it only twice in his lifetime but it made a powerful imprint on his mind. He looked over towards the end of the throne room, looking expectantly.

He quickly saw what he was looking for as a throne made of bone and obsidian appeared out of the ground and formed in front of him. Black smoke wrapped around the throne as watched as it took the shape of a man. The black smoke did not give away who it was but did show powerful dark eyes that bordered on being a dark purple color.

Harry stared at the figure before bowing down on one knee.

"Father."

As he spoke, a deep rumbling was heard all around him as the ground shook and fire appeared all around them. Most of the ground grumbled away as pillar of fire and ash appeared directly beneath him, hissing and jumping as if they were alive.

"You are needed to the west my son." the figure spoke. His voice was powerful and had an eerie and oily feel to it. It made the room go colder as he spoke. "The Quest to rescue the Moon Goddess has ran into a foe they can't best on their own. Not even the lieutenant has the power to face this foe. Your sister is in grave danger."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Who is this foe?"

"The treacherous son of Hermes and the General of the Titan army Atlas. They seek to use the daughter of Zeus to start the prophecy. To take Bianca if the girl fails and use the Ophiotaurus."

A growl emanated from Harry's chest. "No they won't. No harm will come to head of my sister. Not while I draw breath."

The figure in black nodded. "Use all that you have to fight them. Show them why they should fear the shadows."

"I shall. I will make you proud and bring hell right to their doorstep. I will show why your children have always been feared."

"Very good." his father told him. Despite it being a deep voice, an edge of pride could be heard in it. "The Olympians will know of your family ties during the battle and Artemis will no doubt have you taken to Olympus to be judged by my kin."

"What will you have me do if that happens?" Harry asked, curious to what he should do when that happened.

"Do nothing and go along with what they say. My presence will keep at them at bay once I arrive to Olympus." he ordered and Harry quickly complied with the order. "And try to keep that cheek and attitude in check."

Harry smirked. "I'll try but I can't promise anything." The dark figure rolled his eyes or at least what looked like rolling his eyes.

Harry stood up as the room around him began to fade signalling the dream was coming to an end. The figure in black smoke vanished as quickly as he arrived before the whole space went black and Harry found himself waking in his bed in the the Hermes Cabin.

Nico was fast asleep in the bunk next to him as well as the other campers within the cabin. It was barely daylight outside signaling how early it was. He knew before he left he needed to inform Chiron and only Chiron.

He had a job to do. He needed to save his sister and stop the end of the world.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Completed**

**So I'm nearing on who I will pick as his pairing. I won't reveal who until maybe the next chapter. **

**Keep reviewing you guys. I'm loving all the reviews I'm getting. The more that come, the more I will write. **


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys and girls are simply the best. **

**Enjoy the chapter everyone :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Percy Jackson grunted as he got thrown across the large hall room, nursing his shoulder as he slammed into the hard marble floor. His sword riptide lay beside him. He desperately wished he could use the ocean around Mount Othrys to strengthen him but he couldn't risk leaving his friends to face their foe all on their own.

His tanned skin was dirty and covered in bruises and cuts. His clothing was ripped in various places and he felt as if his hair had been singed off. This quest was by far the most dangerous one they had ever been on. And it still wasn't over.

Looking around the room he watched as the female members of the group all did what they could to keep the Titan Atlas at bay until they found a way to get Artemis out from underneath the sky. The Moon goddess looked exhausted with her auburn hair matted and stuck to her face as sweat ran down her body. Her silvery yellow eyes looked strained and her dress was ripped in various places. Normally in her twelve year old body, she was now in a much older body that resembled a woman in her late teens.

Grunting as he tried to stand up he watched as the two hunters of their group worked together and fought the heavily muscled Titan who was easily twice their size and three times as wide. By the looks of it Zoe and Bianca were using their speed and teamwork together but it was having little effect against the brute force and thick skin of the Titan General.

The Lieutenant of the Hunter of Artemis looked like a blur as she moved, her years of experience coming into effects as she fought the man she once called her father. Her hands held her hunting knives firmly as she jumped in the air as swung them down, only to be blocked by her father's javelin and thrown away, colliding with Bianca and knocking them both to the ground.

"Hold fast my hunters." Artemis spoke towards her hunters but had a pained expression on her face as she watched them fight the mighty Titan.

No matter how strong they were she knew they would deal no real damage to Atlas. Atlas was too strong, too natural durable and had to great of a mind for War. Even she would have great difficulty in fighting the mighty Titan of Strength.

Percy pushed himself up from the ground, using his sword to help him before he went back towards the battle to help Zoe and Bianca.

As Atlas drove his javelin down towards the two girls who were still in the middle of gathering themselves, Percy blocked his strike with the shield his cyclops brother Tyson made for him. He swung Riptide at might Titan but ended up slicing air as Atlas took one step back.

"Are you both okay?" he asked as his body aches all over. Every hit from Atlas, even when it was blocked felt like a car slamming into him. It was a wonder that Zoe and Bianca were still alive, much less move.

"Thee are fine." Zoe told him breathlessly as he normally copper skin look a shade paler then it normally was and saw her legs stagger and shake. Bianca swept her hair out of her face as her cut up arms took out another arrow from her quiver. "We must continue to work together in order to get Lady Artemis out from under the sky.

"Yeah but how do we do that? It's like fighting a rhino on steroids?" Percy asked before gulping as Zoe looked at him with an annoyed look.

"At least he doesn't have the skeletons with him anymore." Bianca added quietly as her shoulder shrugged in an innocent way. Anything to really bring their spirits up.

Zoe stood tall despite her body being in obvious pain and pushed herself forward. "I'll take the brunt of his attack and get his attention on me. You both hit him from the sides. I'm the most experienced so I can handle him better then both of you. I know him better and I know his moves."

Both Percy and Bianca looked at her in obvious discomfort but her glare and the determined look in her eyes told them it was not up for debate.

"Don't do anything foolish Zoe." Artemis muttered though none of the could hear her from the fighting. Chuckling was heard as Artemis glared straight towards Atlas who seemed amused at the display of defiance.

"Come now dearest daughter. Show dear old dad how strong you have become in these years apart." Atlas taunted as Zoe snarled at him and lunged for the next attack while Percy and Bianca followed closely behind.

"YOU'RE NO FATHER OF MINE!" she yelled as she attacked Atlas.

Across the room Annabeth leaned against the wall, exhausted and roughed up. Her body was still feeling the after effects of holding the sky up for so long 4 days ago. Her naturally blonde hair now had a grey fringe had the front as if showing that holding up the sky had sucked out some of her life force.

She watched helplessly as her friends fought the Titan while on the other side of the room she watched her two long time friends battle it out against one another.

Thalia Grace the Daughter of Zeus was a punk rock style teenager with spiky black short hair that drove her spear forward and towards an older boy with blonde hair and a scar that ran down the left side of his face. He looked sickly with pale skin and a thinning frame but continued to throw his weapon at the younger girl who blocked it with her shield Aegis.

"Your not the Luke I use to know." Thalia muttered as she dodged a swipe from his sword while blocking another with her shield. "The Luke I knew would never put Annabeth in harm's way. He loved her like family."

The son of Hermes ignored her words as he continued his assault on her, ignorant of the fact that she was pushing him closer and closer towards one of the ledges on the cliff. It was a long drop with only the ocean and some jagged rocks being at the bottom.

"Answer me Luke!" Thalia yelled out as she continued her assault on him, her actions getting quicker and quicker, her grip on her spear tightening as electricity surged at the tip of the spear.

"I don't need to explain myself to you. I won't be a puppet to the gods like the rest of you are." he told her, doing his best to fend of her attacks but was finding himself outmatched by her relentless assault. "I'm fighting so that a new age can come about. One where we are the rulers."

Thalia growled as she shunted her shield into his side, pushing him back and now finding himself on the edge of the cliff. "You're no different. Your being manipulated by Kronos. All he is doing is using you so he can rule the world again. Are you that blind to see he is the real enemy."

"The Olympians are the real enemies. Look at all the harm they cause. All they do is sit on their thrones and act all high and mighty when really they are nothing more then dirt beneath are feet."

Luke's eye turned away from Thalia momentarily as he stared over at a large ten foot golden sarcophagus near the back of the room. It was engraved with Ancient Greek cities in flames, and elaborate scenes of grisly death and destruction, pictures of the gods beings trodden under chariots, temples and famous world landmarks being smashed and burned.

His Lord Kronos resided in that sarcophagus. He would not let his lord down.

He drove his sword towards Thalia, only for her to side step and and lock his arm between her shield and body. She looked at him in fury before head butting him, a sick crunching noise coming from his nose. She pushed him away before tripping him over with her spear and making him fall onto his back. She held her the tip of her spear directly at his neck, small sparks of electricity coming from it.

"No Thalia don't!" Annabeth shouted as she began to crawl over towards her two oldest friends.

Thalia stared down at the helpless son of Hermes in front of her. He looked so different to the Luke that she use to know. The boy she traveled with across the Untied States in order to find Camp Half Blood. Both had unfortunate background. One with a mom who turned to alcohol and the other with a mother who was going mad.

Finding the seven year old Annabeth had been a blessing as the daughter of Athena brightened their lives, even if their scents get stronger when they were together.

The Luke she knew and the Luke she saw in front of her were two very different people. Like two sides of a coin.

Despite the situation they were in and her spear pressed against his neck, the daughter of Zeus just couldn't bring herself to kill her old friend.

She lowered her spear and could see relief in the eyes of Luke as well as the sigh of relief coming from Annabeth behind her.

"You can still change Luke." Annabeth whispered out. "You can still make things right. Help us."

Luke did look conflicted as his eyes flickered between the two girls. However before either could get an answer out of his a loud scream was heard, forcing them to turn and look behind them.

Percy and Bianca were on the ground both looking exhausted and hurt, their weapons laying at their sides while Atlas's foot was stepping on Bianca's hand. Pain engulfed the younger girl as the bones in her hand began to get crushed from the powerful force and weight.

In Atlas's left hand thought was his Zoe with whom he had his enormous hands covering both of her dainty hands in a clenched fist. Zoe looked beaten and defeated with a small trail of blood coming from the top of her head. Her weapons lay at Atlas's feet and they all watched as he brought his foot down on her bow, snapping it in two.

"Truly pathetic." Atlas sneered as he looked at the beaten form of the girl he use to call his daughter while Artemis had a murderous look on her face, knowing that while she was trapped underneath the sky she was helpless to help them.

Being distracted by Atlas, Thalia and Annabeth had their eyes away from Luke and didn't see him reach back for his sword. He stood up and quickly raised his sword above his head. intending to strike the two girls with a mad glint in his eyes.

Annabeth noticed it from the corner of her eyes. "Thalia look out." she called as she tried to drag Thalia away by the arm as the sword got nearer towards them. Thalia's blue eyes looked into the blue eyes of Luke Castellan and felt a bubble of betrayal and heartbreak surface from her heart.

_'Why Luke?'_

Before the strike however could hit the daughter of Zeus, Luke suddenly stopped as he felt his entire body freeze in motion. The girls took a few steps back to find the shadows on the ground had soddenly come alive and had wrapped themselves around Luke's body and arms.

"What is this?" He wheezed out as he felt the shadows grow tighter and tighter around him. Thalia and Annabeth too looked at him while Thalia was restraining the daughter of Athena from trying to help their long gone friend.

"Please save me Thalia. Annabeth?" he croaked out before he felt the shadows lift him from the ground and throw him off the cliff and towards the water below.

"Nooooo. Nooo Luke!" Annabeth wailed while Thalia kept her back while still staring at the spot Luke had once been standing. The others noticed what had happened and were in confusion as well. Atlas meanwhile snorted and felt like losing Luke was no real lose.

"He was useless anyway. Good riddance to him." he spoke showing everyone just how heartless he was and not showing an ounce of care that one of his subordinates was now dead. "Now to get rid of you you disgrace of a being."

He swung Zoe's limp body around like a rag doll before he threw her over the demi gods and towards the stone wall.

"ZOE!" Bianca cried out as Percy tried to force himself up but ended up just falling flat on his face in exhaustion. Zoe's unconscious body flew through the air and hurdled straight towards a lethal impact against. Not even Artemis believed she could survive such an impact.

Like moments before however the shadows throughout the room suddenly sprang into life. A cushion of shadows appeared directly in front of Zoe, stopping her from hitting the wall and gently lowered her safely to the ground.

"What just happened?" Percy asked as he looked towards Zoe's now safe body on the ground. He voiced what they were all thinking before Atlas and Artemis both shifted their heads and looked in the same direction.

"I happened." they all heard as they turned around and watched as the shadows came alive with Harry stepping out of them. He was wearing his normal attire of black jeans and a dark shirt but this time he had light armor covering his body while leaving his shoulders and arms bare. He didn't like feeling so constricted in armor.

Harry looked around the room and could see the destruction the fighting had created. Weapons lay across the ground along with various monster piles of gold dust. The odd splash of blood here and there along with a couple of very exhausted demi gods.

He looked over towards the point where the sky met and saw the exhausted Goddess of the Moon. He could see she was barely standing with ow both her knee's on the ground. Any longer and Artemis was going to break.

"Who the hell are you demi god?" Atlas growled out, unhappy to see another demi god appear in front of him and cause more of a problem. That and he had managed to save his daughter from her destruction.

**"Wingardium Leviosa."** Harry muttered to himself making everyone watch as a large piece of debris began floating in the air. The demi gods all looked surprised and slightly wide eye at the display. The large piece of debris hovered up in the air before Harry narrowed his eyes and swung his arms down.

Atlas was caught of guard as the large debris shot down towards him and slammed him into the ground with the large piece of rock buried on top of him.

Harry jogged over towards the demi gods. "That won't keep him down for long. Take these and drink them quickly." he told them as he too the bag of his back and gave them each a rock was already beginning to move signalling Atlas was already getting back up.

"What is it?" Percy asked as he looked at the strangely colored liquid.

"Pepper up potion. Just drink it. It will bring your energy back up."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Thalia asked as she moved over to them with Annabeth's arm slung over her shoulder. Harry turned to look at her, not in the mood for her BS right now.

"You don't."

When he spoke the boulder suddenly exploded into millions of little pieces as an irate Atlas stood up at his full height and glared furiously at Harry. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT! NOBODY ONE UPS THE MIGHTY ATLAS."

_'Someones a little full of himself.'_ he thought before he brought out his pocket knife and turned it into his trusty sword Foe Hammer. Around the room everyone could see the shadows building up and making the room darker. The temperature also dropped, making the weather even colder then it already was.

"He controlled those shadows." Annabeth muttered before glaring at the back of Harry. She understood now he was the one who threw Luke of the cliff.

"Show me what you got puny runt." Atlas mocked before he grabbed his javelin and began attacking Harry. The others got out of the way and began gulping down the drink. Almost immediately they all perked up. Bianca and Annebeth went straight over towards Zoe to check on the hunter while Thalia defended them from a few monster that began heading through the doorway. Percy just stood and watched as the older boy battled Atlas.

Harry quickly dodged the strikes from the javelin, each intending to skewer him like a pig. He tried to sweep the Titans legs but the Titan saw it coming and stepped out of the way. Harry swung his own strikes towards the Titan and begin parrying with the Titan who blocked them with his javelin.

"Reducto!" Harry threw multiple spells towards the Titan of Endurance only for Atlas to laugh each one of them off like they were nothing. As Atlas laughed Harry ran and dropped kicked Atlas in the chest, forcing the Titan to take a few steps back.

"Lets see how you like this." Harry answered as he forced his hands upwards and making shadows rush towards Atlas and engulf him in darkness.

Atlas growled in annoyance as his vision was clouded and felt various hands made of darkness grab ahold of him from every angle. "Get off me filth." he shouted before he slammed his hands together, creating a large gust of wind to force the shadows away and disperse.

Harry though was nearby in front of him and swung his sword down onto Atlas.

Atlas though was not one of the strongest Titans without reason and managed to catch Harry's hands in his own before throwing Harry away and landing hard on the ground. His sword flew out of his hands and landed a short distance from him.

He went to retrieve it but Atlas was already above him and threw a foot down towards his head. Harry narrowly avoided getting his face smashed into the pavement and threw another couple of stupefys towards the Titans head. Atlas looked more annoyed then hurt as the spells stung his face but distracted him enough from Harry to move.

He through his hand out as Foe Hammer flew back into his hands. Harry swung blindly and connected with Atlas's left shin. He heard Atlas hiss in pain before Harry got kicked a good distance away from Atlas.

The kick winded him but Harry stood up, still looking determined.

Atlas looked at his wound as his face concocted into one of rage, not believing a puny demi god managed to make him bleed. Not speaking, he threw himself towards Harry with his javelin in one hands and a large meaty fist in the other.

Percy watched as this new demi god fought Atlas one on one and was already faring better then he and the others did together. He at least managed to draw blood from the mighty Titan.

He felt useless as he watched his friends risk their lives for one another, a feeling he felt was all too familiar. The drink he was given him had given some of his energy back and he didn't want to waste any of it.

He turned his head over towards Artemis and even the sometimes dim son of Poseidon knew they couldn't beat Atlas without Artemis. He made a choice right there and then and ran towards Artemis.

"Give me the Sky." he told her, getting a look of disbelief from the Moon Goddess.

"Don't be stupid child. You will be crushed underneath its weight."

"We can't beat Atlas without you. We need you fighting and not stuck underneath the sky. Give me the sky." Percy asked again, this time a little more forcefully.

As Percy convinced the Moon Goddess, a scream was heard from Bianca as she tried to help Thalia defend Zoe as the monsters began coming towards them in waves. Dozens of monsters rushed forward with the full intend of overwhelming and killing the demi gods in their path.

"What do we do?" Bianca called to Thalia as the child of the sky had sweat go down her forehead. She had no idea.

Thankfully someone did. Harry could see the monsters stampeding towards them. Ducking a swipe from Atlas and managing to land a quick elbow to the Titans face, he placed twof his fingers in his mouth and whistled as loud as he could before shouting "FLUFFY!"

Everyone including Artemis looked at him as if he was mad before Percy and Annabeth heard the all too familiar sounds of loud rumbling barks coming from beneath the ground. A large hole suddenly appeared from the side of the room before the demi gods, monsters, titans and gods all watched as three large mouths suddenly appear from the hole

The demi gods minus Harry all took a step back before the familiar figure of a large three headed dog appeared through the hole with dark fur and three dark red collars on each of their necks. It easily took up half of the throne room

"Ohhhhh damnnnnnnnnn." Thalia muttered as she took some steps back away from the large dog as did everyone else, including the monsters.

"Flurry. Harry called getting the attention of the large dog. "Attack the monsters. Protect the demi gods."

Fluffy's tongues wagged out of his mouth happily before the three faces turned vicious and lunged towards the doorway. The monster scattered as the three heads began biting at everything it could find, quickly crunching the monster into sparkles of gold dust that fluttered to the ground.

Annabeth and Bianca quickly grabbed Zoe and took her away from the action and the large dog while continuing to feed her nectar and ambrosia.

Harry meanwhile felt the large fist of Atlas slam into his face. He felt his cheek bone crack from the force as he was sent spiraling towards the ground and again found Atlas above him with his javelin being thrusted down towards him.

It struck the ground however as Harry mixed into the shadows and traveled away from the spot and appeared behind Atlas. He swung his sword and cut Atlas across the arm, once again drawing more blood.

Atlas hissed in pain against as more of his immortal blood spilled against the ground. The ground began to shake from his fury, his temper and rage hitting new levels at the thought of this demi god being able to best him.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!" He shouted before he began swinging madly at Harry, his fury and rage making him stronger and stronger.

_'What is this guy? The hulk?'_ Harry thought as he dodged and blocked the javelin strikes. He was sure Atlas was now turning into some kind of wild bull as he threw his attacks in mad concession.

Harry blocked another strike as he went to kick Atlas in the chest but felt the Titan catch his leg. Narrowing his eyes Harry pointed his free hand to Atlas's face. "Bombarda!"

The spell hit the Titan straight in the face, causing black markings to appear on his face. Only it looked like the attack had no effect on the Titan. The adrenaline was fulling Atlas's strength.

Harry felt Atlas pick him up and then slam him into the ground. Harry could feel a rib or two break from the impact and spat out a small splat of blood from his mouth. He went to get up but Atlas's foot kept him pinned down.

"TIME TO DIE DEMI-GOD!" Atlas bellowed as he lifted his spear up and thrusted it down. Harry tried to wriggle out of his grasp but the Titan's power was too much for him to move.

Before the tip of the spear could hit him thought, a pair of hunting knives stopped the attack and Atlas got kicked away with a powerful barefoot. Harry quickly picked himself up and found Artemis standing beside him. He glanced over to where the sky met the ground and saw the Son of Poseidon was now keeping the sky up, looking like he could break at any moment.

"You have done well to keep Atlas at bay boy. Far better then I ever expected for a demi god. I will have questions for you once this is over but for now Atlas must be put back under the sky." Artemis spoke, She poke in a strong tone despite her disheveled appearance and saw some nectar on her lips and chin. Her voice told him he had little choice in the matter.

Harry looked at her from the corner of his eye and to Artemis's surprise he snorted. "Try and keep up."

He missed the look on surprised and slight anger on Artemis's face before Atlas began making his way to them.

Those watching from afar which included Bianca and Annabeth watched in sheer amazement as Harry and Artemis worked together and took the fight to Atlas. Harry was no longer holding anything back as he became one with his powers and Artemis godly powers were beginning to return to her. It looked as if Atlas was fighting a black shadow and a silver light from who quickly and how in tandem they were striking him.

While Atlas was able to stop some of Harry strikes, Artemis was managing to hit all of hers as the hunting knives that originally belonged to her huntress Zoe left their mark on the Titan.

Harry jumped into the air and landed a powerful knee to Atlas's face before rolling out of the way as Artemis kicked him hard in the chest again, forcing him away.

Every hit they manage to land forced the Titan back even further and were slowly getting him closer and closer towards Percy and the Sky.

"STAND STILL INSECTS!" He bellowed before an arrow hit him in the face, cutesy of Bianca who was sick of hearing him shouting. She wanted to help, even if it was something little.

_'Son of Poseidon.'_ prepared yourself to move Artemis told Percy as Harry threw his hands up and hit Atlas with a wave of shadows that pushed him back even more while Artemis's cold eyes bore into Atlas's furious brown ones.

As Artemis moved towards Atlas, the Titan saw an opening in her defenses and went to thrust his javelin into her side. However it stopped suddenly leaving him confused.

Looking down his eyes went wide when he saw two skeletons had suddenly appeared from the ground and were holding his arms and legs tightly.

"YOU DARE TOUCH THE MIGHTY ATLAS!" he shouted as swung his other arm and destroyed both of the skeletons. He looked up so he could strike Artemis like he planned but it was already too late for him to act.

Artemis stuck him in the shoulder with one of the hunting knives and together with Harry who appeared behind her, they pushed Atlas back the last few feet and pushed him back under the sky where he belonged.

They watched as Percy rolled out of the way, allowing the sky to fall right back onto Atlas's shoulders.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Atlas bellowed out as he found himself stuck under his old burden, the sky pressing against his shoulders once more. His eyes glared hatefully at both of them as Harry and Artemis just stared at the Titan "Damn you both. When I get out of here I will make you both pay."

"Sure you will." Harry muttered before turning his back on the Titan and walking over towards the others. He looked banged up and exhausted but overall did not have any serious injuries from the battle. He turned his attention over towards the other demi gods who were crowding around the lieutenant of the Hunt, her skin getting paler and paler by the second.

Looking out into the harbor, a large ship carrying even more monsters began to appear while the slopes become covered in various nasties intent on killing them.

"We cannot stay here." Artemis declared as she whistled loudly for all the here. Looking up into the sky they all watched a chariot pulled by deers appeared and landed gently on the ground beside them. "All of you get in. We must retreat to safer grounds."

As they loaded everyone up onto the chariot, Artemis grabbed Harry's shirt by the collar. "You as well. I am bringing you to Olympus to face the council. If my suspicion is right then you will be explaining your existence."

Harry glared at her but complied as he got on the chariot. He was getting on either way since his sister was on board. Bianca had been watching him closely the entire time he arrived and like Nico had days ago, memories of the older boy began to surface within her mind. It was like a locked door was finally being opened and the contents came flooding out.

As she reached to touch his face, everyone looked to the sky as a old fashioned plane appeared int he sky and fired celestial bronze ammo onto the monster, taking dozens of them out while giving the demi gods and goddess time to escape.

"DAD!" Annabeth shouted before Artemis climbed on board and quickly took off into the sky.

"Fluffy return." Harry called out making the large three headed dog whine a little from having its play time cut short but complied. It disappeared back into the ground the same way it arrived as they all left into the sky.

"The stars." Zoe whispered as her eyes fluttered open, her eyes dull and almost lifeless and attracting the attention of everyone else. "I can see the stars."

Up above them the night sky became clear as thousand of tiny stars decorated the night sky, making the sky look like a large black canvas with tiny bright sequins decorating it in various shapes and patterns.

"Zoe don't talk." Thalia whispered as she placed her jacket underneath her head to make her more comfortable. "Does anyone have any ambrosia or nectar left?"

Everyone unfortunately shook their heads, making Thalia's fists clenched. She didn't want to lose her new friend so soon. Not after finally becoming friends.

Harry who was watching silently could sense the dark poison running through her body and quickly found the point of entry. His hands reached forward and lifted up her shirt, revealing her toned stomach.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY! REMOVE YOUR HANDS FROM HER!" Artemis shouted as she watched what he was doing while landing the chariot in a clearing outside of the city.

She along with the others looked ready to jump him but stopped when they saw a large bite mark on the hunters stomach. It looked like she had been bitten by something big and powerful and with fangs.

Thalia gasped as she threw her hand to her mouth. "Ladon! We were in the Garden of Hesperides and Ladon attacked her after she helped us get past. We never saw the injury. She didn't show any signs of being hurt before we got to Mount Othrys."

"Lady Artemis can you save her?" Annabeth asked while Thalia and Artemis looked down at Zoe, both with tears in their eyes. Artemis lowered down beside her friends and placed a hand over her head while gently rubbing her other thumb on Zoe's hands.

She shook her head. "Ladon's poison is already surging through her body as we speak. My powers aren't at full strength yet and I used what I had to fight Atlas."

"No wonder you caught in the first place." place Harry muttered, causing Artemis to glare murderously at him. She looked ready to strike him down as her eyes glowed furiously. The other demi gods were doing the same.

"Watch your mouth you pig. You do not speak to an Olympian Goddess in that manor."

"Who the hell are you anyway? You have no place being here." Thalia hissed as Percy and Annabeth glared at him, seemingly forgetting that Harry just saved them all. Harry easily ignored them.

"Is she precious to you?" he asked looking at Bianca who looked surprised by the question. The others looked at him funny while the plane from earlier had followed them and landed a short distance away from them.

"What?"

"I asked if she precious to you. You have not known her very long but would you consider her life worth saving? Or shall I let her slip into the Underworld?"

Harry asked because he knew this was the girl that convinced his sister to join the hunters and get sent on a suicide quest just two days after learning of her status as a demi god. He recognized the name of the girl and was not going to save her without a good reason.

Bianca just stared at Harry who stared right back at her. He waited before he saw her nod her head and give him a determined look. "Please save her if you can."

"Very well. Only because you asked." he told her before he put two of his fingers in his mouth again and whistled as loud high pitched sound like earlier. The demi gods covered their ears and gave them a headache from how painful it sounded.

"Geez would you stop doing that!" Thalia complained before everyone in the large chariot heard the sound of a bird cry out through the air, making everyone look up into the sky.

As the cry got louder and louder, they watched as a figure appear and land right beside Harry and perched itself over his shoulder. Everyone including Artemis sucked in air as they stared at a beautiful looking bird with red and gold feather decorating its body. It was around the size of a swan with a black beak and black eyes and had long golden tail feather decorating the back.

"Hello Fawkes. Long time no see." Harry welcomed as the beautiful bird leaned down and nipped his ear softly, letting out a small happy cry as Harry petted his feathers.

That's...that's a phoenix!" Annabeth gasped as her eyes shone bright with questions buzzing around in her head.

"Phoenix's are real? I thought they didn't exist?" Percy said in shock before getting a smack behind the head by Annabeth. She gave him a condescending looks as if telling him that he really should start reading and researching more.

"Boy how do you have a Phoenix in your company!?" Artemis demanded. She was slightly irked that such a magnificent creature was cozying up with this boy. She felt slightly jealous since she had always wanted one for herself but they always evaded her or refused her.

Harry ignored their question and pointed down towards Zoe. "She has a powerful poison running through her body and it will kill her at any moment. I'm afraid I am in need of your tears Fawkes." Harry hated asking since Phoenix tears were powerful and sacred.

Fawkes hopped off Harry's shoulder and landed near the dying girl and leaned its head down towards the wound on her stomach. Everyone waited with bated breath.

Fawkes stood there for a couple of seconds before everyone noticed droplets of tears running down its face and the tears hitting the poisonous wounds. It didn't take long before the wounds began to disappear as steam came off from the wounds as they disappeared, leaving very faded scar marks behind.

Everyone watched as Zoe's eyes began to flutter as the tears did its job. The power of the Phoenix tears spread out through the body of the downed hunter and slowly her color began to return and any other injuries began to heal itself. Her eyes fluttered from underneath her eyelids before they slowly reopened, showing a healthier and more lively pair of black eyes.

"My Lady." she whispered as she looked up at Artemis, who in turn looked down and smiled happily at seeing her long time friend return to them.

"You had me worried my hunter." Artemis whispered as she removed a piece of hair and kissed the top of her head, welcoming her back to them and happy to know that her lieutenant would live.

"Zoe!" Thalia called out as she hugged the girl around the shoulders as Zoe tried to sit up while Annabeth and Percy both rubbed tears out of their eyes.

Bianca meanwhile stared at Harry and felt everything she thought she had once lost come rushing back to her mind and let out a sharp gasp as it hit her who this young man was.

"Thank you Fawkes. I owe you one." Harry said as he patted Fawkes head. The phoenix gave a squawk in agreement before it suddenly took off into the air and disappeared into a ball of fire, vanishing from site. It left a lot of gobsmacked demi gods in its wake as they stared at where the Phoenix had vanished in the air.

Harry took a deep breath before he turned to face Bianca again. This time however he was caught of guard as well as everyone else when he felt Bianca jump onto his lap and wrapped her arms and legs around his body, burying her head in the crook of his neck as heavy sobs made their way out of her mouth.

"You remember me now I take it?" he asked softly and felt her nod her head, the tear making his neck and collar wet.

"Bianca remove yourself from that boy. Remember your oath." Artemis reminded her but it was promptly ignored.

"Who are you anyway? You never gave us your name." Thalia asked, sounding calmer then she did moment ago when she hissed at him.

Harry rolled his eyes as he kept his arm tight around Bianca before turning his head around to face them. "My name is Harry DiAngelo." he told them and got surprised looks and reactions from all of them, even Zoe who was now sitting up with the aid of Thalia.

"DiAngelo?" Percy asked, making sure he heard right. "As in..."

"As in Bianca's and Nico's older brother. Yes that's right." he told them all getting more shocked looks directed at him. He kissed the side of his Bianca's head before everyone shielded their eyes as two darkened gold lights went off above Harry and Bianca's head.

"Oh Styx." Annabeth whispered as she held her hands to her mouth.

"Oh this can't be good." Thalia muttered while Zoe looked shocked and surprised at her Bianca and the man who saved her life's status.

Artemis meanwhile narrowed her eyes as her silvery yellow eyes gleamed unhappily. _'They must be taken to Olympus.'_

"Isn't that the symbol for..." Percy started before Harry finished it.

"Hades. Yes it is. I am the son of Hades along with my brother Nico while my sister is the daughter of Hades." he told them before giving them a bored look. "Got a problem with that?"

* * *

**Chapter 5 Completed**

**As you can see Harry is a very strong demi god but I didn't want being able to beat a Titan like Atlas all on his own yet. He still has some growing to do and is still learning his powers. As I showed he is well versed in Umbrakinesis and I will show him soon practicing his geokinesis powers later on.**

**I have finally decided on the pairing. Harry's love interest shall be...Reyna.**

**If you wondering why I personally thought they would make a great couple together and I didn't really want to break Silena and Clarisse away from Chris and Beckendorf. Plus with Reyna being rejected by both Jason and Percy in the canon I figured it was time she could use some love. If your worried about having to wait till Heroes of Olympus to see her then don't. I might make them meet slightly before. **

**However before Harry meets Reyna, who's to say Harry won't have a bit of fun with some of the girls at Camp Half Blood before hand. **

**Keep reviewing guys. It helps the writing process. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Harry finally meets the other gods. Enjoy the chapter guys. **

**As always you guys are the best.**

**BTW stop asking me to update my other stories. The more you ask, the less likely I will do it. You guys asking me to write something I have no interest in currently just turns it into a chore. **

**Much thanks to my friend and writing colleague Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Harry didn't need to turn around to know everyone was looking at him. It was painfully obvious by the small whispers he could hear coming from the son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena. They hadn't shut up since they left the clearing outside of the city, after they had left Annabeth's father to return home after his stunt with the plane.

Though the daughter of Zeus and the Lieutenant of the Hunt were not talking, they were sticking together and he could tell they were burning the back of his head with their stares. Despite her injuries being all healed up thanks to Fawkes, Zoe was still not a hundred percent and her body was still weak from the after effects of Ladon's poison.

At the front of the chariot he knew that despite not looking in their direction, Artemis was keeping a close eye on him. His sister she trusted given she was part of her hunters but she didn't trust him. The fact that he was a boy just made it worse. She had made it evidently clear a second time that she was taken them all to Olympus.

Harry for now just stared down at the clouds as they traveled across the night sky, his arm outstretched and touching the clouds that surrounded them. Being free and up in the air like this reminded him off his time flying on his Firebolt and Nimbus 2000. He had always like the feeling of the air sweeping through his hair, the cool air and heat from the sun touching his skin.

One of the first thing he had to accept when his memories returned was that flying was no longer possible. If he was to fly then he risked getting shot down by Zeus with a lightning bolt.

The king of the gods was very zap happy apparently.

Beside him was Bianca with whom hadn't left his side yet and still had one of his arms trapped in her own. He would have preferred to have been reunited with his sister in a better environment and less witness like he did with Nico but that wasn't much of an option right now.

She had questions of course which was only natural given the circumstances they were in and why had she forgotten about him for so long during her time in the Lotus Hotel and Casino and during their time out of it in Maine.

The only answer he gave her was that all would be explained once this trip to Olympus was over. She gave him an adorable pout in response which made him chuckle and kiss the top of her head, making her go red in the process. It did make her smile though and happily cuddled up with her big brother after so long.

"We're here." they heard as they all turned the head and looked towards the front of the carriage. Standing high above the clouds was the ancient home of the Greek Gods, Mount Olympus in all its glory.

Though most of it was covered from the darkness of night they could all see bright torches of fire decorating the mountainside, lightning up the paths and temples for all to see. Statues of the gods and various heroes of old decorated a vast number of spots while right at the top were the statues of Zeus and Hera, the king and queen of Olympus. In the light the colors were a mixture of a beautiful white and silver that blended marvelously together.

All the temples looked similar but it didn't take a genius to notice the biggest temple at the top of the hill and near the Hall of the Gods belonged to Zeus. Harry figured the guy was trying to overcompensate for something as it was just large and made of white marble with various pillar decorating the front. It just looked like a bigger version of the cabin at Camp Half blood.

"It's so pretty." Bianca whispered from beside Harry as she looked at it dreamily. Around the them Thalia nodded her head since this was her first time seeing it as well. Percy didn't take much notice but his eyes were in awe as well. Annabeth looked practically giddy with thoughts and idea's rushing through her head as normal.

"What do you think Harry?" Bianca asked looking up at her brother who had a bored expression on his face. He would admit it did look nice and would probably look beautiful in the daytime with the mix of white and silver. He had heard from some of the ghosts in the Underworld that had seen it that Olympus was a paradise, with golden buildings and happy people.

Harry couldn't really see it.

"It's alright I suppose. The Underworld looks better in my opinion." he told Bianca and got a weird looks from the others in the chariot.

"Are you saying my home is not good enough for you boy?" Artemis asked hotly and became increasingly annoyed when he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Not at all. I simply prefer the palace of Hades to Olympus that's all." he said to her without looking in her direction. "I prefer a darker taste I suppose."

Artemis tsked while Bianca looked up at him expectantly. "Is it really just as beautiful?"

Harry nodded his head and smiled at her. "It is. It kind off looks like an upside down version Olympus in a way but instead of white and silver, it made in black and gold. Plus theirs the whole earth and fire thing around it but it looks tasteful at least. Father made his own Olympus and made it into his image. For a moody old sod he's not too bad at home design." he joked making Bianca giggle into her hand.

Quickly the group descended to the ground and until they touched the pavement of Olympus. Artemis quickly disappeared away from the group and told them to make their way straight towards the Hall Room at the top of the Mountain. She would inform the other gods of her arrival as well as what happened tonight.

Getting out of the chariot, the group quickly made their way u Olympus and towards the Hall Room.

They ignored the minor gods and various satyrs and nymphs that decorated Olympus and none bothered in noticing they were being stared at by them all. Though the one thing they all noticed was the many fearful glances towards Harry and Bianca.

Their status's as children of Hades already being discovered by them from the claiming back in the clearing. If Harry bothered to care then he would have glared right at them all but did make sure to keep Bianca by his side where she was safe.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the largest building on Olympus, the Hall of the Gods. It was completely made of white marble like many of the other temples and had large twin golden doors at the front. Above them were engravings of the 12 Olympian Gods and Goddesses.

"Time to head in." Zoe proclaimed before she pushed the large golden door open and they made their way inside.

Harry had to admit the Hall of the God's was very impressive. The marble floor was squeaky clean while the pillars held warm orange fire from the tops of them. The ceiling was currently showed the night sky and had all of the constellations and stars glittering brightly from above. In the center of the room was a large and warm hearth that radiated heat, comfort and peace from it. He could feel it the moment he walked inside the hall.

Once they stopped Harry looked around and observed the 12 very large people that were all sitting in 12 extremely large thrones.

At the head of the U shape of thrones was who Harry knew immediately was Zeus, God of the Sky and King of Olympus who sat on throne made of platinum and has lightning designs on the sides. The King was imposing, and very muscular, with long black shoulder-length hair with a gray-and-black neatly trimmed beard. He had brilliant electrically-blue eyes with a serious and proud, but very handsome face. Zeus's attire consisted of a dark blue pinstriped suit.

On the right hand side was a very beautiful woman with welcoming brown eyes and very long, silver hair woven into braids with golden ribbons. She wore a lavish and dazzling white dress that rippled like oil on water. On top of her head was a glowing golden crown, and her arms were covered with golden jewelry. Her throne was made of Ivory with the picture of a willow and peacocks on it. She was Hera, Goddess of Marriage and the Queen of Olympus.

Continuing down that side was another very beautiful goddess with with long, wavy hair as blonde as ripe wheat, as well as large brown eyes that resembled the earth. Her hair was braided with dried grass and wore a long heat golden dress that went down to her ankles. The throne was woven of apple-tree branches, wheat stalks, and dried grass with a yellow cushion seat. This was Demeter, Goddess of the Seasons and Harvest.

The next goddess Harry described as very beautiful, with long black hair and intense gray eyes that looked like she was trying to figure out every single question in the universe all at the same time. She was wearing elegant flowing gray robes that went just past her knee's and had a stern look on her face. Her throne was made of silver with golden basket work on the back and sides with a crown of violets above. She was Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare.

The next goddess he already recognized. Artemis looked as good as new as she sat on her throne made of silver with two date palms on the back, full moons above and sat on a cushion made of wolf skin. She had changed forms and now looked like a girl similar to his sisters age at about 13 years old. She wore a short dress that stopped at her knee's with her hair tied up in a pun and bangs framing the side of her face.

When it came to look and beauty the last goddess was easily the most magnificent. He had heard from his father that she would resemble what each person saw as their personal epitome of physical attraction. To him she had beautiful long black that was tied in a long braid with silver and gold ribbons and light tanned skin. Her eyes were like kaleidoscope with bits of every colors within them. She wore a long flowing white dress that stopped just above her knee's with high heals decorating her dainty throne was made of silver and inlaid with aquamarines, beryls and other precious stones. The back is shaped like a large seashell and the seat is made from soft swansdown. She was of course Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty.

Going back to Zeus he now look to Zeus's left. The God had black hair, a neatly trimmed beard that was far smaller then Zeus's large beard, sea-green eyes that resembled the ocean, and a tan that resembled a surfer or beach bum. He basically looked like an older version of Percy. He wore leather sandles with khaki Bermuda shorts, and a shirt with coconuts and parrots on it. His throne resembled a deep sea fishing chair with pearls and coral decorating it. He was his other uncle. Poseidon, the God of the Sea's and King of Atlantis.

Beside him was what Harry described as an over sized brute. He was roguishly handsome with scarred cheeks and tall with an oiled crew cut. He wore black jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, and muscle shirt with a bulletproof vest and an iron padlock necklace. His eyes were covered by a pair of red and black sun glasses. His throne was made of leather and chrome like his bike with large human skulls built into the arms. It was Ares, God of War.

Next was easily recognizable. He was a large ugly lump of a man with his shoulders at different heights and a huge, bulging, misshapen head and his leg in a creaking steel brace, with a wild brown beard that was sparking fire from the end. He wore a pair of warehouse overall that were covered in soot and grime with various burn marks over certain parts. His throne was essentially a mechanical La-Z-Boy chair that looked very comfy. Harry knew he was Hephaestus, God of Fire and the Forge.

The next god along looked like the definition of a playboy from California. He was handsome young man in his late teens with sandy hair, a bright cocky smile, and outdoorsy good looks. He wore white, sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers and looked like he could barely stay in his seat. His throne was a simple one but was made entirely out of gold that would probably blind anyone looking at it during the daytime. Harry knew this was Apollo, God of the Sun and Prophecy.

He recognized the second to last since he looked like an older version of the Stoll's. He resemble a middle-aged man with an athletic slim build with curly black hair, blue eyes, elfish features, and wore a sly grin on his face. His clothing were exactly like a mail mans while sporting a helmet with little wings on the side of them. His throne was made of gray rock with ram's heads on the arms at his side. By the helmet alone he could tell this was Hermes, God of Messengers, Travelers, and Thieves.

Finally at the end was of course Mr D aka. Dionysus. He looked no different form how he normally looked with his leopard print shirt on and was steadily drinking from a coke can in his right hand. He was sat on a throne made of grape vines and sat on a leopard skin cushion. The God of Wine looked as classy as he always did.

Entering the room the demi gods could feel that all eyes were on them as they walked in. One by one they all reached the middle of the room and bowed to the Zeus, the head of the household. While Harry hung back, Bianca and Zoe bowed to Artemis, Percy to Poseidon and Annabeth to Athena.

"Welcome Heroes." Artemis announced as she smiled down at the group of demi gods. Harry watched as a satyr appeared at Zeus's feet along with a strange half bull half serpent like creature appeared by Zeus's feet that sat in a body of water. The satyr named Grover quickly made his way over to Percy and Annabeth who both looked relieved to see him.

"The council has been informed of your great deeds today. With Atlas's attempt for freedom and Kronos's forces gathering in the west, the Gods have finally voted to act." Artemis informed them as she stared down at them before she turned to face the other Olympians. "These demi-gods have done a great service for Olympus. Would anyone deny them that?"

"Well I agree. I think these kids did a bang up job." Apollo spoke as he cleared his throat. "Heroes win Laurels-"

"Yes first class laurels." Hermes interrupted making Apollo give him an annoyed look. "All in favor of not disintegrating them raise your hand?"

Harry watched as few hands started to go up before the God of War interrupted him, glaring down at Percy in particular and leaning forward in his throne.

"What do we do about those two?" he asked pointing towards Percy and Thalia who both gulped a little at the God of War staring directly at them. "They are dangerous remember. Shouldn't we just-"

"Ares." Poseidon interrupted, his hand clenching his symbol of power, the Trident. "They are worthy Heroes. My son will not be blasted into bits."

"Nor will my daughter." Zeus added. "She has done well."

Ares looked annoyed before his line of sight stopped on Harry and Bianca. "And what about those two. They should be an even bigger risk given who their father is."

Very quickly everyone turned to look at Harry and Bianca. Bianca gulped and looked away while Harry just kept his bored expression on his face.

"Yes while I agree with Ares on the other two demi gods, these new children of Hades are also very problematic." Athena spoke, looking towards her father.

"Pity. I wanted Peter and Tinker Bell to be destroyed." Dionysus muttered, getting glares from the two said children.

"So Hades broke the oath too. Not once, not twice but three times huh?" Hera spoke, her regal voice covering up the disdain she had for demi gods.

Artemis quickly spoke up. "Bianca is a member of my hunters and therefore she belongs in my domain. She is off limits to you all. Come sit by Zoe Bianca." she ordered. Bianca looked at Harry who simply nodded towards his sister, motioning for her to go to Artemis. The others all moved a short distance away from Harry, seeing that all attention was currently on him.

Harry didn't care to look at anyone other then the big man himself. His emerald green eyes met Zeus's electric blue eyes. No one said a word but the others noticed that the two were just staring at one another. They thought he was quite bold to stare at him for so long with little fear.

"The boy as much as I don't want to admit it was instrumental in putting Atlas back under the Sky as well as saving my Lieutenant from certain death from Ladon's poison." Artemis explained making small whispers break out among the Olympians.

"You expect me to believe he managed to heal someone from Ladon's poison?" Hera asked in a tone that easily told him she didn't believe it. "Well then spawn of Hades, tell me how you healed the daughter of Atlas from my dragons poison? This ought to be good a good explanation."

Harry shrugged. He already didn't like this woman. "Not much to it. I could sense the poison in her so I had my Phoenix heal her with its tears."

Hera snorted while others looked at him accusingly. "Phoenix's have not been seen in centuries. What makes you think you have a phoenix demi god? They are pure creatures while children of Hades are not known to be." Athena asked before a cough got her attention. She looked over towards Artemis.

"He is telling the truth. He does in fact have a phoenix connected to him. I saw it with my own eyes as did these demi gods. He also has his own Cerberus."

"His own Cerberus?" Zeus asked before narrowing his eyes down at Harry. "How did you get such pets boy?"

Harry dug his hands in his pockets. "I went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have heard of it right?" he asked and saw them all nod.

"Hecate's magic school that she watches over. What of it?" He asked as he continued.

"Well I went there. The Cerberus use to belong to a half giant named Hagrid but he had to give it up due to it being too dangerous to keep around at a school. My father found it and brought it to the Underworld where he later gave it to me."

"So your a magic user as well?" Athena asked calculating, her grey eyes staring right at him as if trying to figure him out.

"I am."

"And what about the Phoenix?" Artemis asked. She was most curious how a son of Hades managed to tie himself with a phoenix of all creatures.

"I would like to know that as well." Hera added.

Harry rolled his eyes wondering if they would cut him some slack. "Fawkes, which is the Phoenix's name use to belong to a man named Albus Dumbledore. He was a Legacy of Hecate that managed to use a form of magic to tie Fawkes to him and serve him as his familiar for roughly 60 years.

"And what happened to this Dumbledore?" Hermes asked getting curious.

"My father happened. Dumbledore was playing around with a Resurrection stone, a creation of Thanatos. He was trying to bring dead wizards back to life with dark magic in order to fight a group of dark wizards and was trying to use me in his plans."

"Ohh Uncle won't like that." Apollo awwed which everyone else agreed with. Hades was very firm when ti came to the ruling of the souls in the Underworld.

"So my father appeared, killed Dumbledore and placed his soul into the Fields of Punishment for his crimes against the Underworld. Fawkes had no where to go and decided I fit as a companion for him. He comes and goes but when I need him I just need to call him and he will be here."

The gods all stared down at him. They were curious how this Albus Dumbledore managed to reign in a Phoenix or that this boy was apparently pure enough to become a companion to a phoenix. No demi god had ever managed to such a thing before. Nor had any god for that matter.

"Your existence is problematic. You should not exist." Athena spoke, leaning back in her throne ever so slightly. "The great prophecy is already upon us and your existence is a greater risk to us thanks to your past siblings antic and actions."

Zeus nodded to his daughters words and mildly glared at the son of Hades. "How old are you boy?"

"Technically?" he asked seeing the King nod. "I'm 16."

He rolled his eyes and felt a pang of dread hit his stomach when he heard many sharp intakes of breath both from the demi gods and the Olympians. The smarter Olympians such as Hera, Athena and Artemis frowned and eyes narrowed towards him while Demeter had been glaring at him none stop since he was singled out.

Poseidon had an emotionless mask on his face while Zeus was very open about what he was feeling as his hands sparked with electricity and the sky thundered with lightning dancing around the sky.

"Then you are a threat. I will not leave the task of saving Olympus to a spawn of Hades." Zeus declared as he grabbed ahold of his Master Bolt and pointed it towards. "You will join your father in the Underworld for the rest of time."

To the side Bianca was trying to reach her brother but Zoe and Annabeth were keeping her at bay. Percy and Thalia were appalled and were shouting for Zeus not to do anything. The satyr Grover was bahhing in panic.

"He saved our lives. You owe him that!" Thalia told her father but Zeus was not listening to his daughter nor did he seem interested right now. His focus on the son of Hades in front of him.

The Master Bolt sparked wildly before a shot of Lightning was forced out and surged towards Harry. As strong as Harry was he couldn't stop a shot from the Master Bolt as such close range. He was as good as dead either way if he tried to defend himself.

Before the shot could strike though as Harry covered his face with his arms, darkness encamped Harry and took the shot of lightning in his stead. The shadows and darkness engulfed the shot of lightning, absorbing it into itself before disappearing as quickly as it came back into the ground.

Zeus growled in annoyance while the others were all surprised. "You dare defend yourself after I sentence you to die!" he bellowed leaning forward to prepare another shot.

Harry though looked just as surprised as they did. "That wasn't me." he told them before they all turned to look at Bianca. Bianca just shook her head negatively. It hadn't been her either.

"So who was it?" Thalia whispered before she ad everyone else in the room felt the temperature drop and felt chill go up their spines. The hair on their arms were now standing up as the demi gods shivered at the sudden loss of heat. The hearth though still burning had gotten smaller in size as it fought against the drop in temperature as well as the torches scattered across the room. The loss of fire made the room darken a great deal with anything past the thrones now being covered in a thick darkness.

"He's here." Hermes whispered as everyone turned and face the large golden doors. Instead of the door being forced open a thick black smoke made its way from beneath the cracks, spreading across the floor in front of the thrones.

Everyone watched as the black smoke came together and formed a figure.

The figure formed into a powerful looking man with strong facial features and a muscular body similar to Zeus and Poseidon and was not overly bulky like Ares was. His black oil like hair reached down to his neck and had intense black eyes that was a mixture of a madman and a genius. His skin was pale, far to pale for someone who lived in the fiery depths of the Underworld and had a neatly combed beard smaller then Zeus' but larger and better groomed then Poseidon's. Like the other gods he wore more modern clothing consisting of a pair of black jeans and boots with little white skulls where the straps were and a chain across his right hip. On top he wore a plain long sleeve shirt with a dark red button up vest over the top and tie. In his right hand sat a dark bronze helmet.

No words were said within the throne room as everyone stared at the newcomer who had a similar bored expression that Harry was wearing. The demi gods were all now a shade of pale Harry wasn't sure existed while the satyr was hiding behind one of the thrones. Zoe bowed her head in respect but was shaking as well while Bianca just stared up at the newest God, question floating around in her eyes.

The gods however was where he noticed the biggest changes and had to fight the urge to laugh. The younger Olympians which consisted of Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, Dionysus and Aphrodite all had their heads down and were avoiding meeting eye contact with the powerful entity in front of them while their bodies shook slightly from the chills and fear they felt from him. Demeter and Hera were more composed and were at least able to stare at him with their own eyes. Demeter looked like she was trying to glare at him.

The only two that didn't look affected was Zeus and Poseidon but if one looked close enough they would see their hands tremble every couple of seconds.

"Zeus."the man said in a oily but strong tone of voice that made them everyone shiver.

"Hades." Zeus responded, his face not looking happy that his eldest brother had arrived to Olympus. He was hoping for a Winter Solstice without the God of the Underworld.

Hades looked down and towards Harry who immediately bowed to his father. "Father." he spoke as he looked up and saw Hades nod at him.

"You have done well and did as I asked. You have fulfilled your part tonight. You may rest while the solstice convenes. No harm will come to you or your siblings. Both of you." Hades spoke as placed a very large hand on top of his sons shoulder. He looked towards Bianca and gave her a nod in her direction, something that made the young girl smile.

He walked past Harry and stared straight at Zeus, stern and hate filled eyes now on his face.

"He looks different." Percy whispered to Annabeth and Grover who just nodded. He looked more modern then he did when they saw him when they were 12 and his skin was not albino white anymore. They were both sshhed by Grover as they listened.

"You tried to kill my son for no reason tonight Zeus." Hades said as electricity sparked all around Zeus.

"Your son is a threat. Artemis told us how strong he is. How he fended off Atlas. Your children are more then likely to turn on us then any others."

"You forget that without his help your daughter would still be under the sky and those demi gods would now all be within my realm. He did you a favor and you repay him by trying to kill him."

Zeus bristled back. "He is 16. He is the age the prophecy spoke off. He can level Olympus to the ground."

_'Don't tempt me.'_ Harry thought as he watched his uncle throw a hissy fit.

"He is not the child of the prophecy." Hades told them, getting confused glances from the gods. Once Hades toned down the amount of fear he was putting out, the younger Olympians all managed to start looking at him.

"The prophecy states a child of the eldest gods will become sixteen against all odds." Hera spoke, knowing the prophecy full well since it was first spoken.

"Exactly. He or she will **_become_** 16." Hades said rolling his eyes. "It says the one of prophecy will make the decision before he or she turns 16 years old which will be when the prophecy is completed. Meaning once their sixteenth birthday is over, he or she is no longer part of the prophecy.

Zeus and everyone else turned to look at Athena as she thought it over in her head, her eyes flickering as she did. Below Annabeth was doing something similar though at a slower rate. After a few moment she looked up at Zeus. "I think he's right."

Zeus growled while Poseidon looked surprised as did the other gods while Athena spoke. "Hades is right father. If this is indeed the case then the boy cannot be the one the prophecy spoke off."

"I could have told you that." Harry muttered but stayed quiet when his father gave him a stern look.

"He's still a threat. You still broke the oath Hades." Zeus reminded.

"Three times in fact." Poseidon added a Demeter glared at Hades for openly cheating against her daughter.

"So much for that useless oath. A lot of good that did." Hera muttered as she glared down at Thalia.

Hades ignored his sister and focused on his brothers. "I broke no such oath."

Zeus glared while Poseidon bristled a little. "Lies! If you didn't break the oath then how are they there?"

"They are here because they were all born before the oath was even made. My three children were all born in the 1920s, more then a decade before our oath had ever been created."

"If they were alive for so long then where were they?" Athena asked, curious that none of them were made aware of their existence.

"I hid them. Bianca and Nico I hid within the confines of the Lotus hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. What they thought was three weeks in side that place was really more then sixty years."

"And him?" Zeus asked still glancing at Harry from time to time.

"Oh well my eldest you actually killed along with his Mother." Hades explained making the demi gods snap their heads to look in Harry's direction while the gods look confused.

"Explain Hades." Hera asked though it sounded more like an order.

"Don't order me around you bitter shrew." Hades muttered, making Hera go red in the face and making some of the younger Olympians bite their lips from laughing.

"Hades," Zeus warned but just got the bird back in response. As Hades rolled his eyes he explained.

"You killed my son with your lightning bolt along with his mother. For the next sixty years his and his mothers spirit were kept close to me in the Underworld and I would converse with them in their home in Elysium. In the early nineties I knew full well about your spawn." Hades said as he looked towards Thalia who quickly looked away.

"Plus I knew Poseidon would soon break it as well given his track record. My two other children also resided still within the Casino so I needed someone to both protect them, train them and act on the Underworlds behalf in the upper world. So I brought Harry back to life."

"You broke the rules!" Zeus bellowed but Hades glare quickly silenced him as the fear in the room got upped some.

"They are my rules to begin with. Be thankful it's taken me this long to finally bend those rules. The Underworld is my domain and you have no say in it brother."

"I didn't bring him back by that simple means. I found a loop hole. I had him reborn like many before him when they try to achieve the realm of the blessed and had his essence planted inside a daughter of Hecate who lived in England named Lily Potter. She rebirthed him but he remained my son with Maria. She merely acted a surrogate."

"When he turned 14 which was the age he was killed, I gave him back all of his memories. His time when he was alive and his time in Elysium. His older mind born from the 1920's who now had a new body almost the same as his old one."

"What about his magic? Children of Hades don't have magic."Artemis asked. "He used a variety of spells during his fight with Atlas."

Hades looked annoyed at having to answer so many question so he turned his head and told Harry to take over.

"When I was born from Lily potter some of her essence became one with me. It gave me magical abilities since she was a witch and demi god of Hecate and added her blood to my own. If you want to be technical about it then thanks to that happening I have two mothers in a sense."

"Which also makes him a Legacy of Hecate." Athena responded as she leaned back on her throne. All the gods just stared down and looked at Harry. This was an odd case but they all knew he could be a very powerful force. Heck he was already a strong force that would only get stronger.

"It makes him dangerous." Hera added.

"Send him back to the Underworld. It's where Hades spawn belong." Demeter sneered, clearly making it obvious she was not happy about Hades having children with someone other then her daughter.

"Well I think he is cute. He has that bad boy look." Aphrodite purred as she winked at Harry. Harry turned his head to keep the blush on his cheeks hidden.

"Lets give him a chance. He seem's pretty cool." Hermes threw in, half paying attention to the meeting while typing on a blackberry in his hands.

Zeus growled to himself as thunder rumbled from above. "We will vote on it. Raise your hands if you think the boy should die." Zeus asked and Harry watched as Zeus, Hera, Ares, Demeter, Athena and Dionysus all raised their hands.

"Those against." Around the room Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hephaestus and Hades all raised their hands. Since Hades was part of the Winter solstice his vote counted this time.

Zeus fists clenched. "The boy will live for now. But know this council is keeping a very close eye on you boy." he told Harry who scratched his eye and was subtly giving his Uncle the bird.

The rest of the evening was boring to Harry as he sat on the edge of his fathers throne which was made of black marble and skulls. He watched as the Son of Poseidon and Daughter of Zeus were spared just like he was and then watched as Thalia escaped the prophecy by joining the Hunter's of Artemis. He thought it was quite cowardly on her part but he cared none the less. That and his father glared at him to keep his mouth shut.

Then he watched his two Uncle's have a spat with one another over where the Ophiotaurus would remain with Zeus refusing to let such a dangerous creature to remain under the Ocean out of his reach. After a few minutes going back and forth they came up with the creature remaining on Olympus where Hephaestus would build a large tank for the poor beast.

Looking around the room most of the gods looked uninterested in the rest of the meeting and looked thankful that the Winter Solstice was coming to an end. It either bored them to near death or they just didn't like the idea of Hades being in such close proximity to them.

"PARTY TIME!" Apollo and Hermes shouted as the throne room suddenly became decorated in beautiful and elegant decorations. A small stage was set up where the nine muses were stationed, already singing some new released single he didn't recognize. Music and food appeared in various places along with large punch bowls full of nectar and plates of ambrosia. More and more gods, goddesses and various immortals made their way inside.

Most of the gods joined in though Hera remained seated and tried to look like regal and elegant Queen who was looking down on her subjects. He saw Dionysus actually smiling as he danced with a pretty brown haired girl in a white Greek dress and sandles.

The demi gods though were all conversing with their respective parents while Athena was giving Percy the evil eye very subtly and Thalia was speaking with Zoe who was welcoming her to the hunt.

He felt his father pat his shoulder as Hades stood up from his throne and made his way over towards Bianca. He gave Artemis a glare when she tried to get in his way and quickly removed her from his path. He took Bianca by the shoulder and led her out of the room, intending to have a private conversation with her.

Harry just sat their out of the way, not intending to converse with any of the immortals or mortals in the room. Thankfully none of them seemed interested in speaking with him though he could see Demeter continuing to shoot glares towards him.

Like Mother like daughter he supposed.

A light cough brought him out of his trance when he noticed the beautiful Aphrodite standing beside him, wearing a very fancy red dress and heels as if she was some kind of devil in red. Her eyes fluttered and she flipped her hair over her right shoulder, causing her perfume to tickle his nose. Despite remaining calm he could feel himself getting hot and bothered as well as a slight twitched from his little buddy. Not that he could blame him.

Right now she was staring at him like a lion eyeing up a piece of meat.

"Can I help you?" he asked flatly, trying not to give away his current feelings. He watched as she brought up one of her hands and cover her mouth as she giggled. It sounded like a pair of little bells ringing.

"You're so broody its adorable. Trying to play the tough guy act. Can't I just say hello?" she asked feigning ignorance.

Harry snorted. "Your a goddess and one of the most vain. You don't just say hi." Harry replied as Aphrodite made some lipstick appeared in her hand and began doing her lips.

She just shrugged. "I'll let that comment slide since you have had a long night. I just came to say thank you silly. I might be vain but I do say thank you every once in a while."

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked. "Last I checked I never did you any favors."

"Sure you did. You protected my Lacy of course. You did me a big favor in saving my daughter." Aphrodite explained as she began making kissing noises with her lipstick now on her lips.

Harry almost forgot about Lacy given everything that had happened that evening. Sure he saved her from an empousa and helped her get to camp but he didn't expect any kind of award for it. He did it as a favor Chiron after all and now he just so happened to be developing a soft spot for the little blonde haired girl.

Nico too since the two were becoming quick friends.

"I feel like I should give you some kind of reward." she muttered as she tapped her chin. "Now what could I give a gloomy child of Hades." She thought about it before she snapped her fingers after thinking of an idea.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Look you don't need to give...-"

He was quickly silenced when as the love Goddess leaned forward and caught him in a deep, passionate and searing kiss that was making his mind melt. It took a second before he responded back. It was quite possibly the best kiss he had ever had despite her being the second girl he had ever kissed.

Harry didn't think it could get any better but it did. He felt Aphrodite grab his hand, bring it up to her chest and then place it underneath her dress and on her right breast. They were quite possibly the greatest, softest, bounciest and most durable breasts he had felt. If he placed his head on them then they could be like pillows and fall asleep.

_'I might die happy.'_ he thought.

After a few more moments passed Aphrodite leaned away, breaking the kiss and the touch from her breasts. Harry face was in awe while red lipstick now covered his mouth while his right hand now felt as if it was touched by god. He looked around and he was very thankful that no one had noticed what just happened, being too focused on the party around them.

"Very nice. A little stiff but you have potential to be a great lover." she applauded. "In a few years I might have to bring you to my own bed and have some fun with you."

Harry didn't say anything since his mind was still recovering.

"I am going to have so much fun with your love life. Remember there are plenty of beautiful girls at Camp Half Blood that have knock out bodies and looks. Why not bed some of my girls. I'm sure you could please them very happily with that tool of yours." Aphrodite told him as Harry realized what she was referring to. The actions with the Love Goddess causing him one hell of an erection.

Aphrodite just giggled before disappearing in a poof of smoke just as Bianca returned from her conversation with their father, looking happier then she was when they left the room.

He ignored the stairs he was getting from Artemis, Zoe and Thalia as Bianca approached him. When she asked him about the red stuff around his lips, he regained his calm look and told her it was something he ate before wiping it away with his arm.

The two siblings quickly decided to leave the room together when Demeter began making Bianca uncomfortable with her glare. They left the room arm in arm, ignoring the looks they got from those that watched them leave.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Completed**

**So yeah there you have it. Harry was born in the same era as Bianca and Nico but was killed by Zeus when Zeus shot the lightning bolt that killed Maria. Harry was brought back to life via being reincarnated like Bianca had done in the canon but had his memories and past self return to him. So he basically has a new body but his old mind and spirit. **

**I thought it was a pretty good explanation. And remember Harry was not the ones of prophecy because he was hidden for two years by Hecate's spell. So the others god or titans could not try and tempt him to either destroy or save Olympus. **

**Also as you noticed I gave Hades a more modern look. I figured since Zeus has his pin stripe suit and Poseidon his beach clothes it would make sense for Hades to have his own look too.**

**Hades I wanted to make more significant. He was the god that both mortals and others god feared above all others given his titles and his domain.**** I wanted to show him being more dominant given he is equal to Zeus and Poseidon. This meant showing that the younger Olympians, even ones like Athena, Artemis and Ares would fear him and would not dare to challenge him. **

**You know what to do guys. The more reviews equals quicker writing. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like Shadow's in the Night**

**Chapter 7**

"Nico get off my back and let me sleep." Harry murmured out as he buried his head beneath his pillow and tried to ignore the fact that there was a hyped up eleven year old sitting on his back, trying to get him out of bed.

Once he returned to Camp Half Blood after his evening of risking his life, he went straight to the Hermes cabin, checked on Nico, threatened the Stoll's not to bother him and then went straight to bed. He was lucky enough to ignore his younger brother badgering him about what happened until eventually giving up. However Nico's badgering quickly returned this morning and the boy just would not let up.

He did though as least reveal that Hades was their father after the Hades symbol had appeared above Nico while he was playing a game of cards in the pavilion when he was away. Apparently it caused quite the commotion and left Nico confused until Harry informed him of what it meant.

When Bianca had returned to the camp with Zoe and Thalia, she had wanted to stay with her brother for the night after Nico had tearfully welcomed her back but Artemis had put her foot down and told her she would remain with the hunters in Cabin Eight.

She didn't trust the eldest child of Hades even if he did help to save her. Zoe and Thalia had similar feeling, especially Thalia given her past with Hades trying to kill her.

The Stoll's wanted to laugh as they left the cabin but they knew if Harry heard them then he would likely hurt them.

"Only if you tell me what happened." Nico whined as he fell on his back as Harry's right hand was stretched out, his index finger and middle finger pointing out at him and poked him in the head.

"Ow what was that for?"

"For being irritating." Harry told him before Harry sat up from his bed and threw the covers of him and heading to have a shower. Any chance of getting some more sleep having left the building the moment Nico woke up.

Twenty minutes later a fresh and fully awake Harry stood out in front of the Hermes Cabin, stretching his limbs as he did so as if he was some kind of cat. Dressed in his usual dark grey shirt and black jeans, he couldn't help but notice Nico was wearing something similar to him. Though Nico was wearing some kind of baggy aviator jacket that was far to big for him.

"Nico where did you get that new Jacket?"

"From the attic. Mr Chiron said I could have it after he did some winter cleaning. Isn't it wicked?"

Harry repressed a smile. "Isn't it a bit big for you? It almost goes down to your knee's."

Nico just sported a glare at Harry. "I'll grow into it.

"Sure buddy. Whatever you say." Harry told him as he patted his shoulder. Nico looked miffed that Harry didn't believe him. He'd show him one day. He wouldn't be little and skinny forever.

"Come on lets get some grub." Harry told his brother who despite still being annoyed that Harry was filling him in on what happened, still smiled at the thought of food and morning butterbeer. Harry had warned him not to over do it with the butterbeer to which Nico only half listened too. Both Nico and Lacy had been drinking alot of it when Harry had left and had spread the love of butter beet.

Now the Stoll brothers, Lacy's sister and Beckendorf from Cabin Ten had taken up the drink and all marveled at how refreshing it felt as the delicious drink went down their throats.

As they made their way to the pavilion, Harry found himself smiling and Nico delighted when a shadow appeared in front of them and a black Labrador with three heads appeared in front of them. It's tail was wagging and a red collar around each of the heads necks as it barked happily the two boys.

His father had given him permission to bring Fluffy to the camp on the condition that Flurry remained in a miniature version of its real self. The God of the Underworld didn't need the extra headaches from his family on Olympus. Fluffy was their to be their companion as well as to help protect Nico from danger.

Harry introduced Fluffy to Nico who despite dissing the name and asking why such a cool dog had such a lame name, quickly petted and hugged the dog who seemed happy with the contact and new friendship.

"He's way better then that damn owl." Nico said. Moments later a drop of owl crap landed on his new jacket as Hedwig flew overhead. Once again Nico cursed Hedwig and shook his fist as the snowy owl taunted him from above as if mocking the child of Hades.

Arriving at the pavilion, they were quick to notice a small ruckus going on as they made their way over to the Hermes table. Since their father didn't have a table or cabin yet at the camp, Hermes agreed to house the two brothers. Mainly out of fear that his Uncle would hurt him if he declined.

"What's going on?" Nico asked and saw Harry shrug.

"No idea but I doubt it's our problem. Just ignore it Nico." Harry told him as they began piling on their breakfast, made their offering and took a seat at their usual spots on the table.

Most of the other demi gods were at their tables which included Lacy who was talking with her sisters while Silena was sitting off way to the side talking with Beckendorf, both looking happy to be in one another presence. He was no child of the Love Goddess but even he could see their was some kind of spark between the two.

The two brothers glanced across the room and saw Bianca sitting at the table with the hunters. She looked slightly down in comparison to the happy and lively hunters who all looked happy that they would be leaving the camp later that day. Even the daughter of Zeus looked content with her new sisters and was talking with Zoe.

Bianca noticed them both looking and quickly look happier as she gave her brothers a wave. Both responded back and gave her a smile. They motioned for her to come over and sit with them but a cough from the lieutenant got her attention. Zoe gave her a look as if telling her 'stop conversing with the boy,' and gave both Harry and Nico a stern look.

Bianca just nodded and shook her head at Harry and Nico and resumed looking down at her plate.

"I want her to come home. Back to us." Nico whispered sadly as he tucked into his food, not seeing a similar look on his bothers face.

"Yeah me too." Harry told him. He wanted his sister back with her real family and not the girl scouts of America.

As they dug into the meal Harry look up from the corner of his eye at the commotion from earlier. Two he recognized as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, two of the demi gods he saved on Mount Othrys. Both looked like their wounds had healed up nicely and looked in better shape then they were the night before. So far neither of them had come up to him for which he was thankful for.

The other who Annabeth was having a spat with was an older girl around his age that was muscular in comparison to the other girls with stringy brown hair with a red bandanna wrapped around her head. She wore camouflage pants and boots with a few bandages and plasters covering various parts of her body. She was quite pretty and had a warrior like look about her.

He raised his eyebrow before shrugging and going back to his breakfast.

Five minutes later loud the argument had halted and stomping footsteps got closer and closer towards the two sons of Hades before he felt them stop just a few feet away from them. Looking over he saw the bandanna wearing girl standing their with an odd smirk on her face.

_'Great.'_ he thought. "Can I help you?"

"Your the newbies right? The sons of Hades?" she asked. Her eyes glinted as her smirk got slightly blood thirsty as she stared down at them. Nico looked away from the large intimidating girl as she brushed some strands of her hair out of the way.

"What of it? If you want to stare then why not take a picture, I'm sure it will last longer." Harry told her before turning his head away.

He heard her growl along with the cracking of her knuckles. "Be careful who you talk to newbies. Names Clarisse, daughter of Ares and I'm here for your initiation to the Camp." she told them as a few heads turned their way to watch the scene unfold.

"I'm Harry and this is Nico. Sons of Hades who could care less about your initiation. Now buzz off and bother someone else. Your stinking up the place."

"You don't get a choice in this matter. Don't be like Prissy and chicken out like some baby." At the Poseidon table said demi god growled in annoyance.

Harry huffed in annoyance. And here he hoped for a quiet day. He stood up from his seat, standing a few inches taller then Clarisse and stared down at her with his emerald green eyes.

"Like I said. Go bother someone else. I'm in no mood to be bothered by idiots who don't know when to quit. Why don't you go bother those two you were arguing with earlier. I'm sure they would would be more helpful to your boredom."

"Why would I when there are two perfectly good candidates in front of me."

"Because clearly you don't seem to understand when someone that could easily kick you ass is in front of you." he told her which made her grit her teeth while he leaned forward. "Don't think because you a girl I won't kick your ass seven ways to Sunday."

Clarisse didn't look very happy at that. She took a step forward and was very close to touching chest to chest as she glared up at him. She glared at him with annoyance. She was now thinking of doing far more then the initiation which consisted of a good head dunking in the toilets.

Nico gulped as he looked up at his brother and the daughter of Ares. He didn't want to say anything but noticed a sweaty smell come from Clarisse which made his nose wrinkle.

"She really smells. I think she forgot to shower this morning." he whispered but Clarisse had clearly heard him as her vision went red with rage. She pushed past Harry and went to gab ahold of Nico when she felt some catch her arm. She then got dragged back before her face and chest was slammed into the table, alerting everyone else in the pavilion.

Harry had his hand on Clarisse head and arm and kept her pinned down despite her struggling. She was strong for sure and he had to reaffirm his grip but he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"Harry let her go." Chiron asked while Mr D ignored it as usual.

"I will when she apologizes to Nico for trying to attack him." Harry responded.

"No way in hell." Clarisse retorted before she yelped in pain when the pressure and pain in her arm increased. "I'm not apologizing."

"Stubborn but commendable. Fluffy help motivate her." Harry asked as everyone watched as the three headed dog appeared from beneath the table and started snarling in her face, slobber going over her face.

The pain added in her arms and the slobber was starting to get into her mouth. She wanted to make fun of a dog being called Fluffy but now was not the time. For that moment she swallowed her pride.

"Fine I'm sorry." she muttered quietly and mentally breathed a sigh of relief as the pain in her arm reduced. Though she did feel him lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Thank you." she heard which surprised her. "You were starting to look a little flustered there. Almost as if you enjoyed having a boy leaning into you."

If she spoke then she would have stuttered but had enough sense to keep her mouth shut. As he let her go off the table, she quickly walked out of the pavilion, not wanting any one to see the blush on her face.

_'Damn him.'_ she thought as she walked out avoiding everyone else gazes. Chiron looked over at Harry and shook his head while Harry shrugged.

"She shouldn't have started something she couldn't finish." Harry told the centaur before returning to his meal, ignoring the looks from everyone else.

"That one was always was too full of herself. Might be good she got knocked down a peg." Mr D added making Chiron rub his forehead in annoyance.

* * *

The first thing he heard from cabin 8 was harsh whispering coming from behind the door as Harry approached it.

The Hunters were all on the archery fields practicing and ignoring the presence of the other demi gods whom they were fed up of having to see. He could tell they were one argument away form a fight breaking out between the hunt and the camp. Mainly due to the Stoll's continuously pranking them when they found an opening in their defenses.

Nico was once again with Lacy doing who knows what and took the moment too speak with the lieutenant.

When he was about to knock on the door, the door got flung open and Bianca came out quickly, looking like she was about to cry. Standing behind her was Zoe Nightshade who had a firm but sad look on her face. Though that changed when she saw Harry.

"What do you want boy?" she asked a scowl on her face but became inwardly annoyed when Harry didn't respond or even acknowledged her existence. His gaze was firmly on his sisters.

"Bianca? What's wrong?" He asked as he tilted her face up to look at him. Her eyes were shiny with tears waiting to spill over and run down her cheeks. She sniffled and shook her head., trying to make it look like she was okay.

"I'm fine. I'm just being silly that's all." she whispered before she jogged away, leaving Harry and Zoe standing there.

They watched her go before Harry turned his head, a stormy and hard look on his face as his eyes narrowed towards the lieutenant of the hunt. Zoe was inwardly worried when she saw cabin 8 darken but kept her cool.

"What did you say to her?" Harry asked quietly. He didn't go inside the cabin since he didn't have permission to do so. He didn't want to risk any unnecessary harm on himself or his siblings.

"Our conversation has nothing to do with you. It's hunter business and not some boys." she told him crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"When it concerns my sister then I make it my business girl." he told her as stood at full height, showing the full height difference between the two.

Zoe didn't answer which made him turn around and aim to follow Bianca in the direction she left in. Before he could he felt Zoe grab his arm, making him turn around.

"Wait. I needed to speak with you anyway so let's get it over with." Zoe told him as Harry's green eyes stared into her dark brown eyes. Zoe may have hated boys but she knew when to not openly insult one that could pose a challenge to her. She had seen how he thought her father and managed to keep her father at bay on his own before defeating the Titan General alongside Artemis.

Harry stared at Zoe who looked like she was trying to say something but could find the words. "Just say it already." he told her making her half heatedly glare at him while biting her tongue.

"Fine. T-Thank you...for saving my life." she managed to say. She hoped she never had to say thanks to a boy again. It was tough.

Harry just stared at her and shrugged. "Is that it?"

"What do you mean is that it? I just said thank you. I expect a thank you back or something." she replied looking surprised.

"Why? I could care less if you died." he told her openly which surprised and ticked her off. "I don't know you. I had never met you before last night and your part of a group of girls who like to push people around."

"Then why did you save me? Why did you let me live if you don't care." Zoe asked curiosity and anger bubbling up inside.

Harry groaned in annoyance before telling her. "Because Bianca didn't want you to die. That's why I saved you."

Zoe looked surprised by his answer. "Bianca...asked you to?"

"That's right. I knew a way to save you and I asked Bianca if you were important to her. She told me you were and so I saved you with Fawkes."

"Just like that?"

"Yes just like that." Harry told her. This girl kept repeating herself. "Believe it or not, not all boys are as bad as you make them out to be. Some of us are actually decent people and if you actually stopped and simply talked to them every once in a while then maybe you would see that instead of shooting them with arrows or turning them into animals. If you didn't know already girls can be just as bad as boys."

Zoe stood their silence for what felt like hours when really it was just a few seconds. While she hated to admit it, in the past few days her view on some members of the male species actually proved themselves to be worthwhile. The son of Poseidon being one of them with his very clear loyalty to save his friends despite being very naive.

And then there was this child of Hades in front of her who was very different form the power hungry lunatics Hades normally called his children. So far what she had seen from Harry was a male who broke the rules and didn't like authority but cared very deeply for those he called family and would hurt anyone that tried to hurt hem and use what power he had to save them or one they care for. Even if he didn't particularly like them.

The evidence being the other night with Bianca.

Zoe left such thought for another time as Harry turned away from her and began walking away from the Artemis cabin."Even so I will still say thank you. Even if you wished not to do so."

Harry turned his head to look at the copper skinned girl. "Think nothing of it. Besides...since I saved your life you are now in my debt." he told her as Zoe felt herself take a deep breath as her dark eyes never left Harry's. "Don't worry. You won't have to do anything for that goes against your oath. Just know that somewhere down the line you will owe me a favor and I will expect you to honor it."

Zoe gritted her teeth slightly but should have known it was coming. She nodded her head. "Very well boy."

"Very well girl."

With that he walked away as Zoe closed the door to the cabin.

* * *

**Half Blood Hill**

"I'm going to miss you." Annabeth cried as she and Thalia hugged one another tightly, Grover and Percy standing on each side of her and both with similar looks on their faces.

Once Thalia broke the hug with Annabeth, she did the same thing with Gorier and Percy, both boy wiping away stray tears from their eyes as their friend prepared to leave.

Turning around she looked over towards her new hunt sister Bianca who was saying an emotional goodbye with her two brothers. Nico was crying as tear ran down his cheeks as he hugged his big sister tightly and burning his face into the crook of her neck. Bianca was in a similar state and was sobbing into Harry's chest, her arms tightly around him.

Though Harry wasn't sobbing or crying, everyone could see his eyes were sad to see his sister go after only just reuniting with her the previous day. His arms were were around Bianca's shoulder as he whispered soothing words into her ear while kissing the top of her head.

Some of the hunters wanted to glare but one glare from Harry put the fear of death into most of them.

Artemis stood in front of her hunters and cleared her throat. "You have both said your goodbyes. Now it's time to leave. We have much work to be done."

Thalia quickly nodded and joined the ranks of the hunters while Bianca was far more hesitant as Nico broke away, eyes red and puffy as he sniffled heavily. He stood next to Harry who put one of his arms around the boy for comfort.

"W-When do you think we will see each other again?" Bianca hiccuped as she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I don't know Bianca. From what I know the hunt come and go as they please. It could be weeks, months maybe even years before we see one another again. This could be the last time we see one another for a very long time." Harry told her honestly. There was no point lying in this situation.

He looked over at Artemis but the Goddess of the Hunt ignored that he was ever there as her eyes were focused on Bianca.

"I'm going to miss you. Try and stay out of trouble okay." Harry told her before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Bianca body shook as sob hit her again. But before she could embrace her siblings again Artemis's voice was heard again.

"Come Bianca. It's time to go." she heard before Zoe began guiding her away from them.

She turned her head around to look at Harry and Nico as the two just gave her a small smile each and waved as Percy, Annabeth and Grover already began leaving the hill.

The Hunt quickly began to leave with Artemis at front, Zoe behind her and Thalia and Bianca at the back. Harry and Nico stood their and watched as they climbed down the side of Half Blood Hill and left the boundary line, disappearing into the woods.

Harry patted Nico's shoulder before they turned and left back for the camp.

* * *

**With ****Bianca**

Bianca mind was elsewhere as the the girls of the hunt broke out into chatter and cheers as they left the camp. They were so happy and grateful that they were gone as tension between the camp and hunt had gotten high in the last few days.

Some of the girls were chuckling darkly, having stolen many items of clothing belonging to the campers during meal times and left them burning in the arena with a bra belonging to Silena decorating the top while hanging on a spear. They would have loved to have seen their faces. They didn't fear Aphrodite striking them done since their mistress would protect them from harm.

Up front Artemis and Zoe both had content smiles on their faces, happy that life was going to return to normal for them now and could get back to the joy of hunting monster and humiliating boys. Behind them hanging at the back was Thalia and Bianca.

"What do you think our first mission will be?" Thalia asked her face looking happier then it had been in the last few days with her trusty spear and shield in her possession and now with a new bow and quiver Artemis had given her. She already looked like a member of the hunt with her matching silver jacket and camouflage bottoms.

Bianca though looked down at the ground broken, not really looking where she was going. She hardly heard anything Thalia was saying to her as her mind was stuck firmly on the two bother she had left behind at Camp Half Blood.

The only reason she had joined the hunt was because she couldn't seal with the pressure of being responsible for Nico anymore and needed an escape. She wanted to be taken care off for a change and not the one proving the care. It had gotten to her and she was looking for anyway out of it so she could breath again.

But then Harry came back and happily took the wight away form her with Nico while also putting the weight of her on his shoulders too. Her big brother wanted to love them and look after them like a big brother should love his siblings. She knew he didn't want her to go, not when they have just been reunited.

"Bianca?" she heard as she looked up from the ground and saw Zoe and Thalia looking at her along with Artemis and the entire hunt behind them. All eyes were on her.

"Why did you stop Bianca?" Zoe asked as Bianca's hands shook at her sides. She went to take a step forward but stopped when Bianca took a step back, startling them all.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this."

Everyone was about to speak but Bianca had already dropped her silver bow and quiver on the ground as well as threw off her silver jacket. She looked at everyone apologetically before she turned around and ran back towards the camp, ignoring the other hunters shouting for her to come back.

Zoe was about to chase after her but Artemis stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"My Lady?"

"She's not one of us Zoe. She never was." Was all Artemis said before she made Bianca's equipment vanish and continued to lead the Hunt away to their next mission. Zoe and Thalia watched Bianca's retreating form sadly before they followed their mistress and sisters.

* * *

**Camp Half Blood**

"WAIT!" Harry and Nico both heard making them stop and turn around as they neared the Hermes Cabin. Both turned their heads around and both broke out into smiles when they saw Bianca running back towards them, no longer in her hunters gear and with a teary smile on her face.

Once she neared them jumped into Harry's arm her arms and legs wrapping around her brothers as he happily caught her in mid air. Nico quickly joined the hug too, a wave of now happy sobs erupting from the two.

"I thought you were going with the hunters?" Harry asked as Bianca shook her head on his shoulder.

"If I go then who who will keep you two in line." she joked while sniffling back some sobs.

"Good. I never liked those hunters." Nico muttered as Bianca and Harry's hand rubbed against his back comfortingly.

"I know Nico. They were very full of themselves. Good thing your not like those whiny girl's." Harry joked as felt Bianca punch him lightly on the arm but was still smiling none the less.

Between their legs Fluffy appeared, very happy and jumpy with Bianca remaining with their little family. Bianca laughed as she unwrapped herself form Harry and went down on her knee's to pet Fluffy.

"Bianca you stayed!" they heard and saw Percy and Grover come over to them while Annabeth trailed behind, her eyes staring sternly towards Harry.

"Yeah I did. I couldn't leave my brothers. It just wasn't right." she told them before they began to converse. Percy and Grover stole glances at Harry while they spoke to Bianca and Nico. Both were slightly weary of the older boy given the power and skill he had shown but both knew they had to interact with him eventually.

So Percy gathered his courage, went to Harry and stuck his hand out to Harry. "Hi I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Thank you for helping us out on the quest."

Harry raised his eyebrow but would be cordial for the moment and shook his hand. "Harry DiAngelo. Son of Hades. And I didn't help you out. I saved your assess remember." he told them as he squeezed Percy hand hard, making the boy wince before the shake broke.

"I'm Grover." the Satyr introduced as Harry just nodded back at him before he raised an eyebrow when Annabeth stood in front of him with an unhappy look on her face.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have interrupted that quest. You had no place getting involved and I don't like the idea of you being here at this Camp." she told him point blank as she crossed her arms, her blonde hair tied in a braid over her right shoulder.

"What's got your panties in a bunch? Last I checked I'm the guy that saved you and your friend from getting skewered from the traitor with the scar."

"Don't call him that. His name is Luke and he is not a traitor." Annabeth hissed at him. "He's being manipulated by Kronos. He doesn't know what he's doing. How do we know your not a traitor? You just appeared out of no where."

"Your just pissed I likely killed him or crippled him when I threw him from the cliff."

"Your damn right I am. He would never have hurt me or Thalia. We are family."

Harry stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "I thought children of Athena were meant to be smart."

"I am smart. I'm the smartest demi god at camp." she told him as she raised her nose high. Percy and Grover rolled their eyes. Her pride was acting up again. "You could have risked our lives interfering in the quest. I don't trust you one bit. Know I am keeping my eye on you and I will learn everything there is too know about you."

Harry shook his head and decided to stare at Annabeth with a bored look before turning his head and starting a conversation with the others, completely ignoring Annabeth.

"Don't ignore me!" Annabeth hissed but Harry took no notice. He didn't have time for stupid people.

As Annabeth was about to shout at Harry again, a deep rumbling was felt form the ground causing many people to fall to the ground and land on their butts.

Around the camp various people came out of their cabins to see what the rumbling was as well as Chiron and Mr D who trailed behind the centaur sipping on a diet coke as always.

On the other side of the cabins and directly opposite Cabin one, a brand new cabin slowly began to rise out of the ground. Everyone stood back and watched as chills went down the spine of everyone but the children of Hades.

Once it had risen out of the ground, it was clear who it belonged too. The entire cabin was made of solid obsidian roughly around the same size as the Zeus cabin and looked its polar opposite. Blacked out glass covered the windows to offer privacy while above the doorway was an enormous skull of an enormous snake. A Basilisk skull to be more precise. On the side of the the doorway were torch pillars with warm green hell fire blazing on the top.

Just looking at it made people gulp and want to keep away. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it belonged to.

"A new cabin has been formed. Cabin 13, the Hades cabin for his newly discovered children. Only fitting that one be formed here at camp." Chiron declared as everyone gave a quick bow.

"Is that a snake skull?" Travis asked. Everyone went a little pale when they saw the enormous skull of over the doorway.

"It is. A basilisk to be more precise." Harry told them as he began to approach the building.

"How do you know that?" Annabeth questioned. She had a feeling it was but she didn't want to say anything.

"Because I was the one who killed it." he told them before motioning for Bianca and Nico to follow him.

Annabeth snorted. "Impossible. Chiron tell him it's impossible." she asked the centaur but noticed Chiron pulling the collar of his shirt and having an uneasy look on his face. "Did he kill it?"

Chiron just nodded his head causing some to looked amazed, some to look fearful and Annabeth looking annoyed and bothered as the DiAngelo siblings went to check out their brand new home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Please keep the reviews coming in.**

**You guys are the best :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Keep it up!**

* * *

**Like Shadows in the Night**

**Chapter 8**

"So we just step inside the fireplace, say the name of where we want to, throw the powder and then we're there? Am I getting this right?" Bianca asked as she looked at her older brother in slightly confusion. She stood in front of a large fireplace on the left hand side of their brand new cabin, a handful of gray powder in her hands.

Nico stood next to her looking just as confused as his sister which was followed by Lacy. The little girl had been given permission to enter into their new cabin by Harry who was the Councilor of Cabin 13.

Their brother Harry stood next to the fire place on the opposite side, the same powder in his hands as he nodded his head. He wore his standard clothing, something his siblings seemed to emulate.

"Thats right. The floo network is connected all over the world. Father had this set up if we ever wanted to travel to regions in Magical Britain." Harry explained. It the quickest way to get there since it only takes seconds.

"What about Shadow travelling?" Nico asked. He had been very excited when Harry promised to teach him how to shadow travel. The idea of being able to bee in one place and in another simply by travelling through shadows appealed greatly to the youngest DiAngelo.

"I could take us but it would be far to taxing on me. If we went that way then I can't guarantee we would come back here until a day or two. Travelling across and Ocean via the shadows is tough work."

"I thought you didn't like Magical Britain?" Bianca asked as Nico nodded his head. He thought the same thing. You said there were alot of people you disliked over there from your time without your memories. Something about them being dunderheads idiots."

"I don't like magical Britain and your right I do hate most that come from there. But that doesn't mean there aren't a few places within it that I don't not enjoy or a few people I don't like or tolerate. Well there's only one place I still like and that's where we are going today."

"To this Diagonal Alley place?" Nico asked. The place sounded strange to Nico

"Almost. Diagon Alley. And yes that's where we are headed today."

Since they moved into their cabin the place was quite bare other then the comfy beds each had been given and the large fireplace. Bianca wanted to make the place more homely while Nico wanted it to be more magical. He was still fixated on magic since he learnt his older brother was part wizard.

So Harry swallowed a positive pill and decided to head to Diagon Alley. It had both of what they needed and wanted while Harry didn't need to worry about being recognized. He used the mist to disguise himself.

Thankfully the chances of those in the wizarding world being clear sighted was as slim and rare as a clear sited mortal.

"And Chiron is okay with us going?" Bianca asked. Her two brother might have been okay with breaking the rules but Bianca as not quite the same. She didn't really want to get into trouble with their activities director. Sh felt she was in enough trouble with Artemis and the Hunt for choosing her brothers over them. She had felt the boost Artemis had given her when she joined leave her as she ran back to the camp.

"I didn't ask him. I asked Mr D." Harry told them.

"And what did he say?"

"That he didn't care what we did and if we got killed then boo hoo its our fault.." Bianca didn't feel to happy about that since she could tell Mr D really cared nothing for everyone but his own children at the camp.

"Let's go! Lets' go." Let's go already Lacy whined eagerly practically bouncing on he toes. It was meant to only be the three of them going but since Nico and Bianca had both gotten close to the younger girl, Harry figured it couldn't hurt to bring her along. Though he did get Silena's permission he didn't think she was really listening since she was too busy gazing at Beckendorf through her cabin window.

She couldn't be more obvious.

"I'll go first and then you guys follow okay. Nico after me, then Lacy and then you Bianca. Okay?" he asked and saw the three nod. All three looked nervous but he assured them no harm would come to them.

The three watched as Harry stepped into the fire place, gave them each a wink before saying aloud "Diagon Alley."

They watched Harry throw the floo powder on the ground and watched him disappear in a blaze of green fire.

Across the transatlantic pond, the eldest child of Hades appeared within the many large fire places that were decorated all around Diagon Alley and quickly stepped out to see the all too familiar streets.

"Been a while since I've been here." he whispered to himself. The streets of Diagon Alley were very busy given it was Christmas Eve. Their was frost covering the ground, lamps and windows while a light snow was magically falling from the sky. All of the stores were still open for anyone doing last minute shopping for their loves one and the magic pubs and diners were still active with happy cheers coming from inside.

He waited for a minute before the all too familiar gasp of Nico DiAngelo was heard before him and watched Nico walk to his side. The eleven years old eyes were dancing around in excitement. The smell of fresh butter beer and pastries filling his nose and making a warmth cover him that felt like home. His smile widened when he saw a few witches and wizards fly over head on brooms.

"Amazing." he muttered.

Bianca and Lacy both had similar reaction and looked mind boggled when they saw the incredible magic . Harry had to admit the street of Diagon Alley made the Camp look quite bland and boring in comparison.

"So where do we go first?" Bianca asked as Lacy grabbed hold of one of Harry's hand, a happy and giddy smile on her face. Harry patted her on the head affectionately.

"First to the bank. I need to get some galleons out for the day. Unfortunately they don't take card here." He told them as they began making their way towards the large building made of white marble that had a few people trickling out of it. Thankfully they had floo'd through a fireplace that was only a block away from the bank.

Walking up the white steps of Gringotts Wizarding banks and pushing the door open, Bianca, Nico and Lacy all yelped and hid behind Harry when they saw little creature with pointy teeth, ear and fingers in little suits sitting at various high desks that were taller then regular people.

"Harry what are they?" Bianca asked and quickly looked away when one of them looked over at her and gave a grim looking smile that made her stomach feel green. Lacy whimpered a little but Harry gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder as they walked down towards the creature at the end.

"Don't worry. They're goblins. As long as you don't insult them and you give them the proper respect then they won't try anything against you. They are a very prideful race he whispered to them and got tiny nods back in response. They made sure to be very sensible while in the magic bank.

"State your name and business." the goblin asked, not once taking his eyes of the piece of parchment that he was working on.

"Harry DiAngelo, formerly known as Harry Potter. I wish to go to my vault, number 687." Harry told him as the goblin now raised his head slowly. He looked at Harry, looked at the others and then returned to Harry. Since goblins were technically a race of monster in a sense, the mist didn't work on them and allowed them to see Harry real appearance.

"Your key?" the goblin asked not caring that the one formerly known as the boy who lived was standing in front of him. Harry took the key out of his pocket and showed it to the goblin who simply nodded back.

"Griphook take him to his vault." the goblin said before he returned to his work while a younger goblin appeared at his side and began directing the four towards their destination.

"A word of warning. You might not like what comes next." he told them and got three confused glances look at him while Harry couldn't help but grin.

Five minutes later Harry stepped out of the the large metal cart as Griphook carried a lamp to light the way to the vault door while carrying Harry's key in his hand.

Turning around he smirked when he watched Nico fall out of the cart and kiss the platform. "I've never been so happy to feel a rock." he muttered.

Behind him Bianca wobbled out, looking rather green as her stomach tried to gain any sense of what just happened. She wasn't use to anything that fast nor that crazy. Strangely enough it was Lacy who the least problems and who at one point had cheered and stuck her arms in the air. She clearly enjoyed the ride more then his siblings.

"That was cruel. I'm going to get you back for this." Bianca managed to say before she vomited over the side of the platform. Never again was she going on such a cruel and unpredictable machine. She always thought the teacups at the fair was bad.

"I'm sure you will sweet sister." he told her before he heard his vault door slowly opening and made his way over, the other three slowly trailing behind him.

When they looked inside all three of their jaws dropped when they saw saw piles and piles of gold coins neatly stacked on top of one another. They were at least five foot in height at least and their were easily several dozens of them. In the middle was a big pile of coins that must have fallen over and caused a ripple effect. Yet it was big enough for someone to lay down on.

"How much is in here?" Bianca asked as she marveled at all the gold. She had seen piece of gold before when she was younger but never to this kind of extent.

"I'm not sure exactly. Griphook how much is in this vault?" Harry asked not entirely sure himself.

"Wait wait this vault?" Bianca asked in disbelief. "Are you saying you have another vault?"

"Yep I have two vaults. There's this one which is my trust fund vault. It was meant to go towards my Hogwarts education but that kind of bombed once I got my memories back. Then there's the Potter vault that I inherited from Lily and James. Trust me when I saw this is peanuts in comparison to whats in there." Harry told her before he turned to Griphook for an answer to his earlier question.

"Our estimations show you have rough 10,000 galleon currently in this vault." Griphook told him making Harry nod and the others jaws to drop. Everyone but Lacy who's eyes were sparkling at all the money and gold, her Aphrodite genes kicking in.

Harry entered the vault and quickly brought out a charmed pouch to put his galleons in. It only took a few minutes before the vault was sealed back up and his key was returned to him. Afterwards they headed back towards the cart.

'_Not again.'_ Bianca and Nico thought before they got back on the cart and the screaming started all over again.

* * *

**Streets of Diagon Alley**

Walking away from Gringotts with two rather green children of Hades and a hyper daughter of Aphrodite, Harry led them around the famous magical town. They stopped to look at various stores, not going inside until they found one that appealed to all of them or until they found one Harry knew they would like.

Harry ignored Ollivander's since their was no need for any wands and they walked past the the 2nd Hand Broom store. A children of Hades flying in the sky was not a good idea. Not when their Uncle was clearly not pleased that they existed.

They did though stop at Florean's Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, home of every flavor Ice Cream known to man. Lacy had all but dragged them inside and before long all four were enjoying a delicious desert. Harry stuck with the classics and had mint chocolate Ice Cream in a cone with Bianca following in his example and getting a simple Strawberry Ice Cream with bits of chocolate sprinkled on the top.

Nico and Lacy both went for something a bit more...adventurous. Nico got a four layered ice cream scoop that comprised of chocolate, vanilla, raspberry ripple and pistachio. On top he had various sauces laying it along with chocolate chips. Lacy was not quite as deadly as Nico's but settled with two small scoops of Cookies and cream along with a small cheesecake. Like all children of Aphrodite Lacy had a very strong sweet tooth.

Which she quickly displayed even further when they entered Honeydukes, a larger version of the shop located in Hogsmeade. The scent of freshly made chocolate and candy quickly attracted all four of the demi gods and left the younger three in a state of bliss. The smell was the greatest smell any of them had ever smelt.

"There's so many sweet in here. It's unreal." Bianca stated her eyes travelling across the multiple floor levels of just candy and sweets.

"I think I'm in heaven." Nico muttered his eyes glazed over in happiness.

"I don't think even your mom has this big of a sweet collection." Harry told Lacy who was practically on a sugar high just by looking at all the goodies. Oh was her sister going to be jealous with all the stuff she came back with.

They stayed in the store for almost an hour, exploring all of the floor of Honeydukes and tasting various samples of all the different kind of candy that was all around them. Harry gave them each a 2 galleon limit on the sweet they could buy. Considering 1 galleon was worth $10 in the USA, he figured it was more then enough.

Nico had of course found the section where chocolate frogs were located and quickly discovered that with each box you got a collectible cards of famous witches and wizards. It was a safe bet to Harry that Nico would want some and that's what happened when Nico took five chocolate frogs.

"Harry." Bianca called as he walked over and grinned when he saw she was holding a box of Bertis Bott's Every Flavored Beans. "It says it has every flavor in the world. Is that true?"

"Yeah it true." Harry told her. "One time a friend I knew got a bogie flavored bean. I even got a spinach flavored one once." he told her causing her face to contort to one of disgust.

Why would someone make a bogie flavored sweet? Either way she added it to her basket it. She needed to test this theory out.

While Bianca and Nico collected that they wanted and Harry picking out the odd few bits here and there that he missed eating, he had to laugh at the mountain of sweets and chocolate Lacy was trying to carry in her small arms. There were stacks of chocolate frogs, liquorice wands, exploding bonbons, toffee, chocolate and caramel fudge, sugar quills and who knows what else.

"You know your going to get fat if you eat that much." he joked and just got a pout in return along with Lacy sticking her tongue out at him.

At the end Bianca, Nico and Lacy all had entire bags full of sweets and were all eager to start trying their new delicious treats the moment they got home. Lacy had promised that if her sisters tried to take any of her goodies then she was going to make them sorry.

It was rather humerus to watch a nine year old girl in pigtails shake her fist to the sky as she made that promise.

As the fun afternoon went on, the day quickly began to darken thanks to the winter weather. It seemed Demeter was really not in a good mode right now with her daughter being in the Underworld until March.

Bianca had pointed out the next place she wanted to go to which happened to be Flourish and Blott's.

When they entered both Lacy and Nico groaned when they realized it was a book store while Bianca looked fairly interested as they made their way down the various isles.

"So this is where you would get your books from for magic school?" Bianca asked as she and Harry stood together while Nico and Lacy were both looking at a large picture book, amazed at how the pictures were moving on the pages.

"Yeah that right." Harry told her as he pointed to the various sections on the student section. "Here you have your books for learning charms. And then over here you have Defense against the dark arts and Transfiguration is right next to it. Then at the end of the aisle you have some stuff on divination. "

"What about Potions?" she asked as her gaze looked around the book shelves and quickly found the section of brewing potions. Harry saw her face and saw the look of interest she had with the subject. Something she had since Harry told her and Nico about Hogwarts the day before.

"You have an interest in it?"

She nodded her head. "I know you said you either have to be born with magic or be related to Hecate in some way to posses magic. But Potions doesn't sound like one you need to have magic for. You just need focus and patience. It...it interests me."

"That's very true." he admitted before he half smiled at Bianca. "Do you want to learn?"

She turned to look at her big brother and nodded her head delicately. "Would...would you teach me?"

"I could but to be honest I'm not very good at potions." he told her honestly. "I'm pretty good at it but I don't have alot of interest in it personally so I probably won't take it nay further then a certain level. But I can ask my magic teacher if she would be okay with teaching you Potions if you like?"

"You have a teacher?"

"Of course. I can't learn everything by myself. I need someone to help guide me along. If I try on my own then I could either get myself hurt or someone I care about hurt. I need supervision when learning certain types of magic."

Bianca understood and saw why it made sense to have a teacher. Even her big strong brother needed help and he knew it and understood it. So..do..do you think she would be willing to help me?" she asked tenderly and quickly smiled when she saw him nod.

"I know she would. If you show an interest in magic and have the focus and patience to learn from her, then I know she will happily teach you potions."

Bianca couldn't help but giggle before she placed a soft kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Alright well if you want to learn potions then lets get you the books for it." he said as he looked through the shelves before bringing two books out. "This is a Hogwarts 1st and 2nd year book. This should keep you busy once you start learning."

Bianca was a little giddy as Harry bought her the books while Nico and Lacy added Hogwarts a History and the Big Book of Dragons.

These kids were trying to clean him out.

As he paid for the books and the group of four began to make their way out of the building, none of them noticed that in the corner of the room a set of eyes was watching them.

"So that's Harry DiAngelo. He has alot of nargles following him." she whispered before she went back to her book.

After they left, they made a quick stop in Potage's Cauldron Shop and bought Bianca her own cauldron for her future in Potions while making another quick stop at Slugs & Jiggers Apothecary where Harry bought Bianca her 3 potions starter kit's to practice with once her lessons began. Bianca was so happy she was almost skipping.

Not wanting Nico or Lacy to be left out, they made a quick stop at Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions. Since Lacy was already showing the signs of loving make up and anything to do with beauty, he bought her various creams that would help her get rid of spots and pimples as well as some special hair dye that Lacy had seen and requested vehemently.

For Nico he got him a wizards chess set that Nico had seen in the window of Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. The idea of the chess pieces moving and beating each other up quickly appeared to the younger son of Hades.

So far Harry had spend nearly 20 galleons which he was pretty happy with. Technically that was $200 but seeing as he was the son of the wealthiest god around, it didn't put much of a dent in his funds. It was almost Christmas after all so why not splash out and buy himself and his loved one treats, gifts and home comforts.

For an hour they stopped and looked at the various peddlers and stalls and bought some trunks and other stationary for their cabin. Bianca had got Harry to buy a large book shelves where they could keep all of their magic books and non magical books while also purchasing some candles and lamps to light their rooms with.

They had electricity somehow but seeing as they were children of the Dark God, they guessed they just liked the dimmer and darker settings.

They added a few comfy rugs as well a moving picture of three headed dog that they decided would be great to hang next to the entrance and have it say '**Beware. A Cerberus Lives Here.'**

Some of the owners of the stalls looked very dodgy with one trying to sell Bianca an amulet that he claimed could protect her from creatures like Dementor's and Inferi. Harry though knew the guy was lying through his teeth and quickly got between them and threatened the guy not ever sell his crap to his sister again.

The guy quickly packed up and left when he got the chills and felt as if darkness was closing in around him. The rest of the other con artists quickly took the hint that Harry and his family were off limits.

With the day coming to a close Harry motioned for them to head back to the floo network and go back to the camp. However before he could even take a step in that direction he felt Nico grab his left arm and saw him point in the direction of one of the stores they had yet to enter.

The Magical Menagerie. The wizarding pet store.

He wanted to say no and just head back to the fireplace but Nico swell as Bianca and Lacy give him a sad puppy dog look. He guessed with him having Fluffy and Hedwig, it spurred the three younger kids to desire a pet of their own.

"Fine let's go. But you guys will be responsible for what ever we pet you get." he told them. The trio just nodded and smiled before they all excitedly ran to the shop, Harry trailing behind them at a slower pace.

Entering the shop he watched as Bianca, Lacy and Nico gasped in joy before they spread out among the store, looking at various magical animals that caught their attention.

Harry smiled as he patted the top of the head of a tawny owl and fed it some food that was left out in front of it. It gave a hoot in happiness at the touch and playfully nipped his fingers similarly like Hedwig would. He did the same for a few of the other owls. He had a way with the owls it seemed. They just seemed to like him.

"Harry over here." Bianca called over as Harry walked over to her. He saw in her arms was a very cute black kitten with hazel eyes. It's fur had various dark striped patterns on it that made it look like some kind of tiny black tiger. It was very exotic looking. It mewled happily as Bianca scratched under its chin and made its little paws swing happily in the air. Bianca was positively beaming with happiness as she played with the kitten. He couldn't have been more then a few weeks old.

"A black cat huh? I thought black cats were considered unlucky in Italy?" he asked but saw Bianca shrug her shoulders.

"Don't care. He is too cute to leave here. He's coming home with me. I'm his new mommy now." Bianca told him as she held the kitten up next to her face, giving him a innocent look. As if the cat was reading her mind the cats eyes got bigger as well and purred.

"Alright. Get a little bed for him and whatever food he needs." He told Bianca making the daughter of Hades squeal happily and kiss him on the cheek before taking off.

She knew he was a big softy at heart.

Unsurprisingly when Lacy saw Bianca with a kitten the little blonde girl gushed at how cute it was and knew what she wanted. She stormed over to the cat section and only took a few seconds to know which she wanted to take back to camp with her. It was around the same size as Bianca's kitten but had a honey brown coat with black spots covering it fur. From it's fur and patterns it looked like a tiny leopard. It's dark eyes connected with Lacy's and like Bianca and her kitten, this one was excited when Lacy picked her up and cuddled her to her cheek.

He told Lacy the same thing and went over to where Bianca was.

With two done he went over to Nico who had been standing in the same spot for the last few minutes. Nico when he was little did have a thing for lizards and reptiles so he imagined Nico would have wanted some kind of toad, similar to what Neville use to have.

He looked over and surprise hit him when he saw what Nico was looking at. A Fire Crab. Despite the name it was actually a a large, turtle like crab with six legs, and a heavily jeweled shell, with different colors.

"It's so wicked." Nico marveled as he leaned forward as the creature peeped it's head out from it's shell as well as its six legs beginning to appear. It looked at Nico curiously as Nico held out a piece of its food in front of it. He laughed when the animals took it out of his hand before he was in stitches when he watched the Fire Crab fart fire from its behind.

Harry watched as Nico turned his head and gave Harry a hopeful look. "Nico these creature are quiet a handful to look after. They can grow pretty big too."

"But Harry it's so cool. I'll take really good care of it. I promise."

"And what if it burns the cabin down. It does fart fire after all." Harry asked and saw Nico trying not too crack up.

"Can't you just use magic to stop that from happening." Nico asked. Harry should have known that was going to be his answer.

And technically yes he could. Some fireproof charms around the cabin would help with that.

Harry looked back down at the Fire Crab and oddly enough like Bianca kitten, it was giving him a hopeful look. Like he wanted to go with Nico. Then again most animals wanted out of a pet store in some form.

Harry sighed and nodded as Nico jumped for Joy. Right now the Fire Crab was small and could fit in Nico's hand.

As Harry paid for the animals, he also got a how to look after book for them on their respective pets so the three could properly look after their animals. Of course they didn't notice because they were too busy cuddling or playing their new pets.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Relax Bianca she will be here in a minute." Harry told her as lounged on his bed as he patted Fluffy's three heads that were situated on his lap. Across the room Nico was crouched down feeding his Fire Crab that he affectionately named Bubba the Fire Crab. Nico had spent a long time on that name.

Bianca had her kitten which she named Pepsi. Her explanation was his fur reminded her of the soda drink. While Lacy had named her kitten Caramel after he favorite sweet.

It was the new year and various members of the camp had gone back into their schooling work which was headed by Chiron. If they chose to leave the camp one day and start a life in the regular world such as going to college or University, then they would have their studies at camp that would help them do so. Harry had told him that was fine since it was recommended by Lady Hecate and his father for him and his siblings to continue to learn the mortal academic requirements. However when it came to his and Bianca's magic teaching that would be taught by a private tutor Hecate had arranged for them.

While Bianca showed an interest in Potions, Harry noticed from Nico that from looking after his Fire Crab he was beginning to take an interest in Caring for Magical creatures. He would have to ask someone about that as well.

"I'm just nervous. I am definitely allowed to learn potions right?" she asked. She had been going over the text books Harry bought her and doing what she could to understand it. Harry had helped her when he could but like he had told her before. He was not great when it came to potions.

"Of course. I already sent a prayer to Lady Hecate and she said it was okay. As long as you gave a bit of your dessert as an offering. Apparently she has a bit of a sweet tooth."

Bianca just nodded before she and her brothers noticed a light and smoky mist appear in the center of the room. Harry recognized it as apparition, one of the trickiest magical arts to learn. He was sufficient in it but he stuck to shadow travelling. Alot easier and less chance being seen.

They watched as out of the light and mist a woman appeared in a regal blue and gold dress that showed her fit and healthy body while her long black hair lay swept over her right shoulder. Bianca guessed she was in her mid to late twenties physically but with the gods and monster you could never really know. Her lips had a light red lipstick covering them and had dark grey eyes and a light complexion. But the most noticeable feature was the diadem that lay across the top of her head shaped like an eagle with a large blue sapphire in the center of it.

The woman looked over the three students and gave Harry a small smile before nodding towards him. "Harry. I am glad you are well. Lady Hecate was most anxious about you during your time at Mount Othrys." she said with a regal voice that matched her appearance.

Bianca and Nico both look at the woman and thought she looked like some kind of queen out of a Fairy Tail. The diadem across her forehead added to that thought.

"Thank you." Harry responded before nodding his head at her as well. He moved Bianca and Nico in front of him and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "I would like to introduce you to my siblings Bianca DiAngelo and Nico DiAngelo." The woman smiled at them and gave them a small curtsy.

"Nico and Bianca I would like to introduce you to Rowena Ravenclaw, daughter of Athena, Lieutenant of Hecate and one of the founders of Hogwarts. She also happens to be my magic teacher."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Keep the reviews coming in :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So im sure as many of you already know Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka and I have created a collaboration account called Maelstrom Of Olympia We are working together on a new Naruto/PCJ Crossover that i think many of you are going to enjoy. The story will be called A Higher Existence and the first chapter will hopefully be out in a couple of days. Keep a look out. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Harry couldn't help but role his eyes as he walked towards the big house, ignoring the various demi gods that were were squirming and walking hastily away from him.

Now that it was the summer period and spring had long gone, all of the campers of Camp Half Blood were now beginning to return to the camp and was busier then ever in comparison to when he first arrived during the summer.

The Ares, Demeter, Hermes, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabin were now full of young demi gods and demi goddesses all ranging from the ages of eight to eighteen.

Now that each cabin cabin was now full of life he could see now that every son and daughter from that cabin had at least one trait that they all unanimously shared. The Apollo kids all had blonde hair, the Athena brats all had grey eyes, the Aphrodite children were all completely unblemished and remarkably beautiful, Hermes kids had elf like features, children of Demeter all had earthy brown eyes, Dionysus kids all had a slight pudginess to them, the Ares spawns all all had brutal and muscular looking features about them and the Hephaestus kids all had powerful looking arms from their times forging various creations.

"Look the pawn of Hades."

"I heard from Silena he some kind of wizard too."

"I hear he killed a sixty foot snake back in the UK."

"Apparently he helped Lady Artemis take down Atlas."

"Annabeth sure doesn't like him."

"The satyrs and nymphs seem to stay clear of him. I can't blame them."

Seeing a small group of demi gods huddled together that were a mix of Apollo, Hermes and Aphrodite kids, Harry smirked to himself before he made the shadows around the room come to live and have shadow like tentacles touch their legs and arms in a creepy manor. He couldn't help but laugh as they yelped and screamed before they ran away, wiping their arms as if something was stuck to them.

Arriving at the Big House Harry walked inside and headed towards Chiron's office. Entering he was not surprised to find Annabeth once again with the age old centaur, looking as serious as she could and muttering useless babble to him.

The girl was far to nosy. She had only come back two weeks ago and she was already trying to run the camp her way since Mr D was currently absent from the camp. For what reasons he was not sure but then again it was none of his business so he cared very little.

"Chiron you wanted to see me?" Harry asked, ignoring the annoyed look on Annabeth's face for being interrupted.

"Ahh yes Harry. Annabeth that will be all for now."

"But Chiron-"

"Another time Annabeth. For now I must speak with Harry." he told her again as Annabeth huffed and walked out of the office, doing her best to keep her head held high.

"That girl's pride is going to get her into big trouble one day." Harry muttered as he took a seat on one of the chair opposite Chiron's desk.

Chiron sighed. "I fear you are right. Annabeth has a habit of trying to be involved in everything that goes on at the camp. I fear too much of Athena has gone into that one." Chiron responded. He offered Harry a drink but Harry declined and waited patiently as Chiron's brewed himself some tea.

"This better not be about me getting you your tea subscription again." Harry asked sounding sarcastic but just left Chiron chuckling.

"No no not this time. Maybe another day though." Chiron said as he took a sip and looked towards Harry with curiosity. "Tell me Harry how has your time been here at the Camp so far?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You asked me to ask how I am doing?"

"Of course. I realized I have not asked since you first arrived so what better time then now. So?"

Harry groaned but responded. "It hasn't been too bad and the people here have been bearable. Though some of them grind on my nerves."

Chiron nodded and urged him to continue.

"Nico and Bianca seem happy. Nico tends to go off on his own from time to time for an afternoon since he learn shadow travel and Bianca has been picking the brains of some of the Hecate kids that haven't left the camp to help with her potions studies. Though I imagine the next few months will be a pain in the ass given how many demi gods are now here for the Summer."

"Ahh yes it could cause a few...disturbances." Chiron admitted. "When Percy was first discovered to be a child of Poseidon they were very wary of him for a time before they eventually warmed up to him. Children of Hades...that could take longer."

"Longer?" Harry scoffed. "Chiron most of the kids here either stay out of my way or they glare subtly. No doubt the Athena cabin doesn't like me with that Annabeth girl telling them I'm not trustworthy. The Ares kids want to fight me every chance they get to put me in my place so to speak. Demeter kids shy away and keep their distance and most of the Apollo and the Hermes cabins stay away except for certain members. So yeah Chiron I think it's going to be a long time before I'm welcome."

Chiron grimaced but nodded. Children of Hades had always been seen as outcasts in comparison to the other children. It didn't help that many of the past children of Hades had created a negative image to the future demi gods of Hades. Namely a certain German dictator.

"And FYI Chiron. I can handle myself with them but if they target Bianca or Nico then I will be taking the fight to them. And I will defend myself if they try anything with me."

Chiron gulped at the determined green eyes looking back at him and nodded. "I understand that Harry. All I ask is you don't kill anyone or main them too badly. It would cause more trouble to the camp then needed right now. The camp has enough problems as it speaks."

Harry was aware of what Chiron was referencing. In the last two months there were now weekly monster attacks with monsters of all shapes and sizes trying their luck at getting past the barrier that protects the Camp. Squads of demi gods had managed to either drive them off or kill the monster but their were many casualties. No deaths yet thankfully but it was only a matter of time before that eventually happened.

"It's getting that bad huh?"

Chiron nodded and immediately to Harry he looked far older then he did a moment ago and saw how tired the trainer of heroes was.

"War is upon Harry. Right now we don't know who is our enemy and who are our allies. Mr D has been gone from the camp since he has been charged by Zeus to visit the minor gods and find out who is on our side and who is the the side of the Titans."

"Any news so far?"

Chiron shook his head. "No definite answers yet but apparently Hypnos and Nemesis have been oddly suspicious lately. It's not a good sign."

"What of the Olympians?"

"They are keeping busy. Artemis and the Hunters are taking out as many monsters as they can to prevent them from joining Kronos and his armies. Athena has been going over past war strategies and creating news ones while Hephaestus is doing what he can with their weapons. The other gods do what they can but they are very limited to what they can do with the Titans staying hidden and shield/protecting their allies."

"My fear Harry is with these attacks continuing on camp and becoming more and more often, it will eventually lead up to a big attack on the camp. I don't know when and I don't know how but I know it's coming. I can feel it in these old bones of mine. My gut hasn't lied to me yet."

Harry knew that Chiron was likely right. You didn't live for thousands of years without developing some kind of sixth sense about these things. Chiron had probably seen more wars fought then any other person alive and experienced far more then Harry or any other demi god could even begin to imagine.

"What would you have me do Chiron." Harry asked, sitting up straighter.

"It's been a few days since the last attack and I have a feeling tonight will be the night for another. Lee Fletcher a son of Apollo will be leading a small group tonight to protect the border. I ask that you aid him should something arrive tonight."

"You want me to run security detail basically?" he asked with Chiron nodding. "Fine. Don't say I never did anything for this damn camp. Besides since I'm doing something for you then you can do something for me."

Chiron nodded. "Sounds fair. What would you like."

"Nothing much. Just tell me what this great prophecy is. I've heard bit and pieces from my father but I have never heard the whole thing. So I'm asking now."

Chiron looked easy. Likely because the one who was off the prophecy which Harry knew was Percy, the son of Poseidon likely didn't even know yet. "Harry I am unsure that would be wise."

"Why not? It's not like I'm the one of prophecy after all. My ship has already sailed so to speak. Therefore no harm in it. Besides I'm positive Anniebelle already knows and lets face it, if she knew then others likely know already."

Chiron gulped and thought for a few seconds before he sighed. Very well. Listen closely because I will not repeat it a second time."

* * *

**Later On**

"Fire in the hole." Harry heard Bianca say before a small bang came from the inside of Cabin 13. Most would have rushed to see what happened but Harry had grown accustomed to the sound.

Walking inside he was unsurprising to find Bianca sitting cross legged in a pair of short shorts and a black tank top with a skull on the front. She was sat in front of a cauldron with a text book to her left and various incredibly to her right. Her face was covered in black soot as she waved her hand in front of her face to try and disperse the smoke.

"What you do this time?" he asked as he petted Fluffy who eagerly wagged his tail up at his owner and master.

Bianca huffed and stared down at the cauldron. "I'm trying to make a Sleeping Draught potion but I think I overdid it with the sprigs of Lavender. It just com busted when I lit the fire beneath it to boil."

"Just try again later. You have been at it for the last two hours. Take a break." Since starting Bianca was focused on mastering potions which started after their magic teacher Rowena Ravenclaw agreed to teach her and told her she could be a great potions mistress if she worked hard enough and put the effort in. He had a feeling Bianca started to look up to the founder of Hogwarts and wanted to please her. In the last six months she had already progressed to the second year potions curricular thanks to her work and Rowena's tutelage.

Both Bianca and Nico made sure to work on their demi gods abilities though. Nico was becoming well versed in his powers and had quickly got shadows travelling down while continuing to work on his umbrakinesis and necromancy. Bianca had a more difficult time and while she had made progress with her powers, she preferred the art of potion making and focused alot of her time on that.

Both though began to be trained with their skill set. Harry had been teaching Nico to wield a sword and was making could progress with it. He had added help when an older demi god named Quintus appeared. The man was an older demi god with impressive sword skills

Bianca meanwhile had CHiron teach her archery since she had to learn form scratch once the blessing of Artemis left her. While not quite a hunters level again yet she was doing well and could hit a bull-eyes every ten shots.

"Where's your brother?" he asked noticing Nico wasn't around and saw Bianca shrug her shoulders.

"He said he was going out for an hour. He said he'd be back at five.

"Does he ever tell you where he's going?" Harry asked since he was unaware where Nico kept going in his free time. He came back safe and unhurt which told him he wasn't being harmed of any kind.

"No never. I ask but he just says around or dodges the question. It's a little suspicious if you ask me." Bianca replied making Harry tap his chin. He's have to ask about it at some point.

"Very suspicious. I'll have to try and ask him about it the next time I see him." Harry told himself before he walked over to his desk. Bianca looked over, cleaning up the soot from the ground and from her face. She watched him take out an old looking piece of parchment and begin waving his hand over it, no doubt using magic while he used a quill to etch stuff into the parchment.

"The map?" Bianca asked quickly standing up and looking over his shoulder.

"That's right. I think I am nearly done. A few more hours and it should be up and running."

"Won't it be a little weird to be able to know where everyone is at all times?" While the idea had merit and was definitely cool, it was also a little off putting knowing Harry could be able to find anyone who is in the camp and see where they were currently standing or headed.

"Maybe in a sense but at least this way if we have an enemy infiltrate the camp or if someone is hurt and we can't find them, we can use this to find them." Harry explained to her. "Besides you'll find it better that it's in my hands then someone like the Stoll's."

Bianca shivered. That would be a recipe for disaster.

_Knock Knock_

A knock at the door made Harry and Silena turn around to find Silena standing their in her usual attire though was showing alot more skin with it being summer. Mainly her toned and tanned stomach.

Harry mentally had to take a deep breath. What he wouldn't give to be alone with that beautiful daughter of Aphrodite. Unfortunately it wasn't possible since Silena was now dating Beckendorf, the son of Hephaestus. He was kinda disappointed but he could see how much Silena and Beckendorf seemed to care for one another and he wasn't going to disrupt that romance.

Beckendorf was one lucky bastard.

"You know Silena it's not nice to tease a guy with your outfit when your already taken. It sends off the wrong message." Harry admitted making Silena role her eyes while slapping his arms.

"You don't like it then don't look." she simply replied making Harry look at her as if she was dumb.

_'As if I would ever look away from someone with that butt.'_

"Oh Bianca I love your outfit. It's very you. I told you those short shorts would fit you well. Good going girl." Silena stated happily and praised Bianca for her wardrobe. The daughters of Aphrodite has managed to help Bianca with her wardrobe since two brothers were not the best candidates to help her with her clothing situation. While it was a bit of a struggle since like her brothers she preferred darker clothing and colors, they eventually managed to get a good look going for her.

It was edgy but not punk-like like Thalia was.

"So your the ones I have to blame for her wearing such little clothing?" he asked but was met with Bianca appeared next to him and punching his arm with an annoyed expression while Silena stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes I am and she looks good in it." she told him before poking his chest with a determined look. "And don't forget you need still need to enlarge our wardrobe like you did with Bianca's with those magic charms of yours. The girls of cabin ten want their big walk in wardrobe and we will get it.

Harry mentally sweared before he just nodded to the girl . "So what do you need?" he asked as Silena composed herself and smiled again.

"It's actually Bianca I'm here to see." she told him before looking at Bianca. "The girls of cabin ten are throwing a big slumber party for the girls of camp half blood and we want her to come along."

"A slumber party?" Harry asked while Bianca eyes shot up in happiness.

"That's right. We're going to do everything girls should do when they have slumber parties. Eat lots of candies and chocolates, watch romance movies, paint each others nails and talk about boys."

Harry glared at Silena at the last part. He didn't need any boys attempting to go near his sister. Not if they valued their life.

"Can I go Harry?" Bianca asked standing in front of her brother and giving him a pleading look. Harry's eyes grew softer which Silena noticed before she did the same thing.

"Yes please Harry. Please let Bianca come over and have some girl time with us." Silena asked while pushing her chest out and showing an amazing amount of cleavage.

Harry felt his little buddy come to life at that. While he didn't like it per say, he understood Bianca having two brothers always around her and sharing a cabin with could get a little much and needed to socialize more with other girls.

The dual pleading looks as well as Silena's cleavage eventually made him make up his mind. "Fine." he said getting to happy squeals of joy as Bianca hugged him and Silena gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek while Bianca got the other side. His face went a little red before Bianca bolted back to her work station and began cleaning up and getting some gear together for the sleepover.

Harry was about to walk away before Silena stopped him and was once again giving him a leading look. "What now?"he groaned.

"Well Lacy happened to tell us all about that wonderful sweet shop in that magic town you took her to back in December. They were so good that I thought wouldn't it be nice if we had some for our sleepover." she asked as batted her eyelashes at him.

Behind Silena he could see Beckendorf walk past as he headed towards the camp store. "Oi Beckendorf tell your girlfriend to stop asking me to be her courier." he shouted making the dark skinned boy turn to face them. He could already tell what Silena was trying to do and just shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking.

"Nope."

"Stupid son of Hephaestus." he muttered while Silena and now Bianca grinned at him.

Why did women have to have such expensive taste.

* * *

**That Night**

"So urm...that's for helping out tonight." Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo spoke as he looked at Harry with a nervous smile as did the four others that were standing with him. He looked like a typical son of Apollo with blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. He was the same age as Harry and recently turn 17 a few weeks ago. "We really appreciate the extra help."

"Think nothing of it." Harry told them. "Chiron asked me to help out and I agreed."

They all nodded before Lee took them on a patrol around the camp borders. Harry walked at the back and covered the rear. Along with them tonight was Mark, a son of Ares, Mitchell a son of Aphrodite and the sons of Hermes, the Stoll brothers. Silena thought it a good idea to have the Stoll's be on border patrol so that they couldn't ruin their girls night.

By his side to the others nervousness was Fluffy. Who better to have run border patrol with then the son of the Cerberus that guards the entrance to the Underworld. This way with Fluffy with them they would smell the monsters coming before they could even see them.

Nico was already back home and had gone straight to bed. Apparently he was practicing his necromancy skills in a private location and got worn out.

"So how do you think the girls are getting on?" Mitchell asked. He was kind of annoyed that his sisters had kicked him out of his own cabin for the night since no boys were allowed. Even the more feminine boys.

"Happy I imagine. Silena was rabbiting on about it all day." Lee added. "They do one every year so it's like the Aphrodite cabin big event each year. I imagine it will be a very hyper and giggly night for them."

_'I'm not surprised considering the amount of candy and chocolate I had to buy. The store owner looked at me as if I was mad or wanted to die from sugar overload.'_ Harry thought while Flurry's three heads nodded with him as if reading his thoughts.

"Anyone else jealous that Silena is taken off the market?" Travis asked with all the boys nodding.

_'Great, male bonding.'_ Harry thought.

"Yeah that Beckendrof is a lucky guy bagging the hottest girl at camp." Mark said as he pushed a branch out of his way.

"So Lee." Mitchell asked as they walked along the path around the camp. "I've heard a few thing about you and my sister."

"Which sister is that Mitchell?" Lee asked clearly not in the mood to talk about this with the son of Aphrodite, knowing full well it would be spread around the camp by tomorrow.

"Drew of course. She has told us alot about you. Who knew you were the masochist type." Mitchell said making Lee go red in the face. "She said you were quite a catch and you had pretty impressive bed skills. She said sorry she had to break your heart."

"Yeah I'm sure she is." Lee muttered.

"Geez punk would you be quiet. No one cares if he is nailing an Aphrodite girl. Pretty much every male here has spent a night with one of the girls. Right?"

All the boys nodded. "Right."

"Wait who have you guys all slept with?" Mitchell asked, genuinely curious about this. He was a son of the love goddess and like his siblings he needed to know who slept with who.

"Well Drew which you already know which was last year on her fifteenth birthday." Lee told them as jumped over a small ledge with the others quickly following after him.

"Kayla during this Christmas." Connor admitted who was a daughter of Apollo. He couldn't help but gulp when he saw Lee turn his head and glare at Connor. He have to speak to his sister about that later. Connor didn't go into anymore detail then that.

"Marianne...a week ago." Travis said making all but Harry surprised while the boy went a little red in the face as he thought about the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Wow I guess you finally got over your crush on Katie Connor." joked as Travis glared at him. That crush certainly wasn't gone yet.

"Lou Ellen." mark admitted while looking very proud of himself.

"The magic girl? Well damn I didn't think she went for big slobbery idiots." Lee joked making the others laugh and Mark scowling at him while shaking his fist at him, daring him to say something else.

"Mitchell?"

"Oh I don't partake with girls." he admitted making the others go red and understanding what he meant and carried on.

"And you Harry?"" Mitchell asked as he wiped some mud off his designer jeans. Harry saw the others all stare at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Clarisse." he told them honestly causing the others to stop and almost fall over. Well Mark did fall over when he heard his sisters name.

"Clarisse?! Travis asked shocked.

"As in Clarisse the girl who likes to dunk peoples heads in toilets and stab people with her spear Clarisse?" Travis spoke as Harry nodded.

"That's right." Harry answered. "Though when I was with her she preferred being the one being stabbed by my spear if you know what I mean."

"You slept with my sister?" Mark growled out but was no threat to Harry.

"Yes I did. And let me just say your sister is one hell of a woman."

Everyone stood back as Mark roared towards Harry, his fist cocked back and his shield arm looking to slam Harry in the chest. Instead though Harry dodged and swept his legs from beneath him, making him tumble to the ground and fall onto his front. His shield and sword were kicked a small distance away while the others just watched.

Mark went to get up but Harry pressed a foot on his back while placing a his sword to Mark's neck.

"Your sister is old enough to make her own decision and who she wishes to share a bed with. If you idiots haven't noticed already she is a girl after all and even she has those kind of feeling. If you looked past her warrior like attitude and dunking peoples head in toilets then maybe you would notice that she is actually a very pretty girl with a killer body."

Harry then looked up and narrowed his eyes to the boys. "If I hear that you have been spreading this information around the camp then I swear on the Styx that who ever speaks about it will have their throat ripped out by Fluffy here." Harry promised as a boom of thunder was heard from above them. All the boys including Mark who was trying to get up just nodded as they gulped nervously.

No way did they want to be Cerberus food.

Harry took his foot of Mark and let the son of Ares to get back up. The large boy glared at Harry but did nothing. He could tell how strong Harry was given how easily he subdued him. For someone who enjoyed and craved battle like his father, Mark knew when not to try and mess with someone stronger then he was.

Plus there was his sister and he did not want to be on her shit list.

"Let's keep going. We still have another part of camp to go over." Lee told them, effectively putting an end to their man bonding moment.

Though just as they were about to leave Fluffy began growling and snarling towards the forest beyond the Camp boundaries.

"We got company." Lee called out as they all shifted to look into the direction Fluffy was growling at with all the demi gods getting their weapons ready.

They could all hear it as a loud hissing sound emanates from the forest along with a bare of large green eyes that looked like they glowed in the dark. The light from the moonlight was enough to show the creature, showing it to be around 30 feet in length with large fang like teeth decorating its mouth that resembled dozens of daggers.

When Lee got a good look at it he took one step while not taking his eyes off the monster. "An Aethiopian Drakon. This is bad." he whispered as the watched the Drakon approach them but find itself pressing against an invisible barrier. He hissed at the barrier and tried to strike it only to find its head being ricocheted off the barrier.

"We should take it down now while we have a chance." Mark added. The Stoll's and Mitchell quickly agreed. Better to take it down now with the barrier protecting them then leave it and give a chance to kill them in the future.

"Right. Get your shield ready. Let's not leave this to chance." Lee told them as he pulled the string on his bow back with an arrow ready to strike.

Lee was about to take a shot when Harry put his hand on his bow and pushed it down for a moment. Lee looked at Harry in confusion. "What is it?"

"Hold your arrow. Let me subdue it first. Give you a better target."

"How?"

"Just watch. Remember that dark and the shadows are my area of expertise." Harry told him before he threw his hands up into the air.

Everyone in the party watched as the shadows around them began to gather around the Drakon. The Drakon seemed to be aware of what was happening and they watched it try to slither back and away from the darkness.

Tendrils of shadows spurted out form the ground before it began wrapping around the Drakon while the earth beneath them began to rumble. They watched as creaked form in the ground before the Drakon suddenly appeared to begin sinking into the ground with the earth trying to cement it's body with the ground while the tendrils held it still.

The Drakons head was bucking wildly, biting at what ever it could be every bite it took form the tendrils quickly reformed back and making the monster come more desperate and aggressive. How could it hit something that is neither solid nor liquid.

Before long most of the Drakons body was stuck within the ground before Harry clapped his hands and a large rock like collar shot out of the ground and wrapped itself around the Drakon. The Drakon now lay helpless on the ground with only it's mouth still being able to move before Harry put a shadow like muzzle over its jaws.

The other demi gods looked at Harry is amazement while Harry wiped a bit of sweat from his head. He was still working on his geokinesis. It tended to take quite a bit out of him trying to harness the power of the earth. He took a deep breath while he patted the top of Fluffy's back, the Cerberus rubbing it's body along his leg as if telling him well done.

"Finish it." Harry told Lee who quickly broke out of his stupid and knocked his arrow back again. A few seconds later he fired and hit the dragon straight in the top of the head where a very small soft spot lay between the eyes. Being a son of Apollo helped with making the more difficult shots.

They watched as the drakon quickly melted away into nothing more then a large pile of golden dust on the floor while a jacket of Drakon skin lay on the ground.

They place was silent for a few seconds before Connor and Travis both whistled in amazement. Mitchell looked at Harry with a new found of respect since many of the demi gods were unnerved by his presence and Mark just gulped. He was glad Harry didn't bring any of those powers out on him.

Lee picked up the coat and offered it too Harry but Harry shook his head. Keep it. You'll likely need it more then I will he told Lee before Lee threw it over his shoulder. The son of Apollo then placed his hands on each side of Harry's shoulders.

"From now on your coming with us on every nightly patrol." Lee told him making Harry groaned in annoyance both physically and mentally.

"Man that was wicked." Connor muttered. "I guess the rumors about Atlas must be true."

Before anyone else could speak a twig snapped in the direction where the Drakon had come from. They all turned their bodies around and pointed their weapons in that direction. Before Lee could fire another arrow they all quickly stopped their bodies when they saw a small figure approach them.

As the figure got closer they saw from the shape that it was a young slim girl who looked like she was almost skipping towards them. When she got to just a few feet from them they saw noticed she had a light complexion with pale blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had earrings the shapes of a crescent moon in each ear and a tiny yellow sunflower that decorated her hair.

They all though she looked a tad odd with wit her mismatched socks and polka blue and white sundress. But she had this aura of innocence around her and noticed that despite it being the night, tiny daisy's seemed to bloom around her as if the her aura was giving them life.

"Hello." she greeted them. Her tone of voice sound very dreamlike, as if she was in some kind of trance.

"Hi." they all responded back. Even Fluffy barked hello at the girl.

"Who are you?" Lee asked as he took a step closer towards her.

The girl gave a little giggle before giving them a dream like smile and her eyes seemed to gaze of into the sky. "My names Luna. I'm looking for Harry Potter. I'm glad I finally found him."

* * *

Chapter Nine Completed

Keep reviewing folks.


End file.
